Trunks y su hija El karma de Trunks
by Dragonfanatica
Summary: En esta historia (SPANK)veremos cómo Trunks paga sus travesuras de niñez, con una hija igual de traviesa y orgullosa que él. Se presenta un Trunks viudo, después de que un monstruo matara a su esposa, quedando de este matrimonio solo su pequeña de 8 años.
1. 1 Regreso a casa

Capitulo 1

Trunks por fin estaba camino a Corporación Capsula, este mes le había tocado viajar mucho, había visto a su pequeña hija casi semana por medio. Desde que murió su esposa, se había dedicado a malcriarla y consentirla, muchas veces llevándola consigo a los viajes, pero esta vez había sido distinto, habían empezado las clases en el colegio hace tres meses y no debía atrasarse en sus deberes.

En la oficina del colegio:

 **Tome asiento** (ordenaba la directora del colegio)

 **Estoy harta que siempre me culpen a mí de todo, ella empezó, siempre está molestándome por todo, y nunca le dicen nada.** Mencionó disgustaba cruzándose de brazos

 **Tome asiento, no quiero hablarle solo de eso, sino también de sus calificaciones, este mes han bajado mucho, además me informan que no escribe en clases, y no hace sus deberes, queremos saber que le pasa, si tiene algún problema para poder ayudarla, y por supuesto** …, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por una molesta alumna que solo quería retirarse de la oficina.

 **Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí, ¿no sabe quién soy o ya se le olvidó?, soy la hija del presidente de la Corporación Capsula, el que financia la mayoría de sus estúpidos proyectos, así que si sabe lo que le conviene mejor deje de hacerme perder el tiempo.**

 **Señorita, veo que su actitud no cambia, por lo tanto, si mañana no se presenta con su padre no podrá asistir a clases.** Afirmó finalmente la directora

 **Mi papá está en un viaje de negocios.** Dijo bajando un poco la voz

 **¿Cuándo regresa ?**

 **Heee… él se comunicará con usted en cuanto llegue.**

 **Muy bien, le informo que está suspendida.**

 **¿Qué?...**

 **Páseme su libreta de anotaciones señorita, para informar lo sucedido.**

 **Mejor quédesela** … La niña se retiró de la oficina sin escuchar más. Quien se creía que era, gracias a su papá el colegio era el mejor de la región, contaba con los equipos más avanzados traídos directamente de la Corporación.

Ya era la hora de salida, la limosina la esperaba afuera del colegio.

 **Buenas tardes señorita** , le dijo el chofer mientras le abría la puerta.

 **Buenas tardes** , lo saludó sin mirar

Llegando a casa inmediatamente salió Nina a su encuentro.

Hola pequeña ¿cómo estuvo tu día?, le preguntó su niñera, la cual cuidaba a la niña desde que había nacido.

 **Sin mayor novedad** , le respondió abrasándola. Y detrás de ella apareció una figura que no esperaba ver sino en un par de días más, era su padre. Corrió inmediatamente a abrasarlo y llenarlo de besos, a lo que él correspondió muy feliz.

 **Hola mi niñita cómo te has portado, te he extrañado mucho,**

 **Papá, llegaste.** Se escuchó el grito de euforia de la niña

 **Te traje lo que me pediste.**

 **¿En serio?..., papá te adoro** , y lo besó una vez más.

 **Me alegro mucho, ahora ve a cambiarte la ropa, tus abuelos y yo te estamos esperando para sentarnos a comer, y tú sabes que a tu abuelo no le gusta esperar mucho…** Ambos rieron recordando la última escena que había hecho Vegeta.

Después de comer y conversar sobre lo que habían hecho durante esos días, Nina, le recordó a la pequeña que ya era hora de hacer sus deberes, Trunks la acompañó a su cuarto al ver que la niña estaba un poco reacia a obedecer.

 **Ven haremos tus deberes juntos.**

 **No papá no es necesario, mejor los hago más tarde** … Trunks se detuvo para averiguar el motivo. Evin se apuró en explic que quería estar más tiempo a su lado, excusa que Trunks encontró absurda.

 **Vamos pequeña, no busques excusas, yo te ayudaré, después iremos a tomar un helado a tu heladería favorita. Quiero malcriarte por todos estos días que estuve fuera**. Habló mientras extendía su mano para llevarla al escritorio.

Pero su hija no se movió, de la cama donde estaba sentada. Al ver poca participación de parte de ella, Trunks solo sonrió y tomó uno de sus cuadernos para ver si tenía alguna tarea que hacer, pero ella rápidamente se lo arrebató de las manos

 **¿Por qué hiciste eso?** Trunks estaba sorprendido.

 **Son mis cuadernos, no tienes por qué meterte en ellos**. Respondió insolente, al mismo tiempo arrepintiéndose de su actuar.

Trunks no entendía por qué Evin reaccionaba así, pero pensó que ya era hora de empezar a controlar la situación. La tomó de un brazo y le dio una nalgada para luego sentarla en el escritorio.

 **Vendré en una hora, espero que tus deberes ya estén hechos, y hayas estudiado la materia de hoy**. Luego se retiró sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Evin a solas con sus cuadernos.

Camino a su despacho, abrió su notebook y al ver la enorme cantidad de correos sin contestar, decidió cerrarlo.. UFF, eso era un fastidio, necesitaba descansar.

Sonó el teléfono de su despacho y se apuró en contestarlo.

 **Buenas tardes, señor Trunks, la directora del colegio de su hija desea hablar con usted**. Le contestaba la empleada de la casa

 **Está bien, páseme la llamada por favor.**

 **Buenas tardes, señor Trunks, soy la directora del colegio, hace semanas que deseo hablar con usted.**

 **He viajado mucho este mes, pero digame, en qué puedo ayudarla.** Trunks fue amable, sin imaginar lo que le querían decir.

 **Quisiera ver la posibilidad que venga a mi oficina, mañana antes de clases, es muy importante.**

 **Está bien, pero es algo grave** , dijo pensando en el comportamiento que su hija había tenido hace unos minutos atrás.

 **Lamentablemente sí, estoy muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su hija, últimamente se escapa de clases, se presenta con sus deberes sin hacer, contesta de mala manera, y** …no alcanzó a terminar cuando Trunks la interrumpió señalando que estaría sin falta a la hora acordada.

Salió del despacho a buscar a Nina, la cual señaló que ella siempre se preocupaba de que la niña fuera a su habitación a estudiar.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, en el camino se encontró con su hermanita Bra, quien emocionada, lo abrazó y le preguntó cómo le había ido en su viaje y si le había traído algo de allá, a lo que el joven respondió positivamente.

Cuando entró a la habitación de la niña, vio que aún no había hecho lo que le había ordenado, intentó calmarse, el no era el tipo de padre que castigaba a su hija, sin antes averiguar lo que pasaba.

 **¿Por qué aún no has hecho lo que te ordené?,** preguntó enfadado.

 **Es que no se cómo se hace, no entiendo**. Contestó bajo

 **Muy bien, yo te explico** , luego de enseñarle y mientras ella escribía las respuestas, empezó a revisar los otros cuadernos, pero vio páginas a medio escribir, innumerables notas señalando que no hacía sus deberes o que se escapaba de clases, mientras su hija lo miraba de reojo poniéndose cada vez más colorada de la preocupación.

 **¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto**?. Le indicaba una de las 4 notas citándolo al colegio

 **Es que se me había olvidado pasártela.** Evin dejó de escribir y comenzó a jugar con el lápiz, dejando en claro su nerviosismo por la situación.

 **¿Y esto?.** Mostrando páginas a medio escribir, deberes a medio hacer, notas que solicitaban su firma por no haber hecho los deberes.

 **Es que** ….y un largo silencio hizo que Trunks ya no quisiera esperar más explicaciones.

 **Es que ¿qué?** …pero su hija miró el suelo en busca de una respuesta creíble, rápida y no la encontraba, jamás pensó que su padre se enteraría que hacía lo que se le venía en gana cuando él viajaba.

Trunks puso una mirada de pocos amigos y desabrochó su cinturón, su hija abrió muy grande los ojos, su padre jamás la había castigado así, siempre la dejaba sin salir de su habitación o le quitaba su Tablet, pero esto era nuevo para ella.

La tomo de un brazo y le dio el primer cinturonazo ZAP, escuchó el quejido de su hija, ZAP, vio cómo se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas, ZAP, la niña comenzó a llorar y Trunks pensó que con dos cinturonazos más era suficiente, no quería hacerle daño solo castigarla ZAP, ZAP. Tampoco sabía cuanta fuerza debía aplicar, ya que para él este tipo de castigo era nuevo también.

 **Llamaré a los padres de una de tus compañeras para que te preste los cuadernos y puedas escribir la materia que te falta.** Señaló mientras su hija lloraba sentada en el escritorio. No lloraba por el dolor sino el orgullo herido, los azotes habían dolido pero no tanto, así que a los minutos después ya estaba bien.

En cuanto llegaron los cuadernos, la pequeña empezó a escribir el contenido de uno de ellos, pero después de20 minutos su mano ya estaba cansada y le pidió a su padre un descanso, permiso que fue concedido por un aún disgustado padre.

Eran ya las 16:30 hrs. Vegeta se iba a entrenar e invitar a Trunks, mientras aprovechaba de ver cómo estaban las cosas en la habitación de su nieta, ya que no habían aparecido desde que habían comido. Le sorprendió mucho ver los ojos llorozos de su nieta, quien corrió a abrazarlo y pedirle ayuda.

Pero Trunks con voz firme, le dijo que su tiempo de descanso había terminado y debía retomar sus deberes.

 **Buuaaa, abuelito, mi papá me pegó y no me deja salir de mi habitación** … se escucho inmediatamente la queja de su nieta.

 **Vamos Trunks, ven a entrenar conmigo te hace falta, y deja que la niña termine sus deberes tranquila**.

 **Papá, ahora no puedo, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con mi hija** … le respondió esperando aún que su hija obedeciera la orden

 **Ya veo, al menos yo le dejaba esas cosas a tu madre, jamás me vi en la necesidad de tener que vigilarte, en fin como quieras** … dijo abrasando una vez más a tu nieta mientras se retiraba de la habitación

 **Abuelito no te vayas, por favor** … vegeta la miró y le dijo que regresaría más tarde.

 **Ahora ven a terminar de escribir esto.** Le dijo Trunks mirándola fijamente

 **Aún estoy cansada, déjame descansar un poco más, papá…** dijo haciendo pucheros y sentándose en la cama con un juguete en la mano, pero Trunks no podía estar todo el día esperando algo que debió hacerse en su momento.

 **Termina de escribir, debo regresar los cuadernos a tu compañera, todavía debes escribir el contenido de estos cuatro. Te estoy hablando obedece**. Le dijo al ver que seguía sentada en la cama.

 **Es tu culpa por no sacarle copia a las páginas**. Dijo con tono mandón.

Pero era un pésimo momento para ponerse malcriada, porque Trunks no estaba con el mejor ánimo. He inmediatamente le quitó el juguete y de un brazo la llevó al escritorio. Sin embargo, la rebeldía y orgullo de su hija, tan bien heredados de su abuelo y él, se hicieron presentes cruzándose de brazos en señal de negación.

A Trunks ya se le había acabado la paciencia, si esa niñita de 8 años pensaba que le podía ganar estaba muy equivocada, y sin mayor remordimiento tomó su cinturón para darle una nueva merecida paliza a su hija.

La levantó y recostó sobre el escritorio para empezar el castigo. La sujetó con una mano y con la otra empezó a propinarle azotes con el cinturón, sobre las nalgas.

ZAP… **suéltame papá** …ZAP **… papito suéltame** …ZAP **… No, paraaa** …..ZAP… **papito en serio para por favor, me duele.** Pero esta vez Trunks no se detendría tan pronto, estaba claro que los 5 cinturonazos anteriores no habían sido suficientes.

Mientras tanto Bra y Bulma al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña corrieron rápidamente a ver lo que estaba pasando, al entrar, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a interrumpirlo, si Trunks la estaba castigando así, era porque había hecho algo muy malo, ya que jamás lo habían visto tan molesto.

… ZAP… ZAP… ZAP… **nunca… más… pa..pi..tooo**

 **Ahora quiero que me obedezcas. Terminarás de escribir la materia que te falta, sin decir una sola palabra, ¿entendido?...**

 **Si, papito**. Dijo llorando en los brazos de su abuela, quien la consolaba tiernamente junto a Bra.

… **Y mañana me acompañarás a la reunión que tengo con la directora del colegio**. De inmediato notó cómo los ojos de su hija se abrieron mostrando preocupación, eso solo significaba una cosa: Evin estaba en problemas… **Sí, y espero que no sea más de lo que me he enterado hoy. Aún estoy esperando que obedezcas, no voy a repetir la orden**. dijo tomando nuevamente el cinturón.

Se paró rápidamente sin dejar de llorar y comenzó a escribir eran muchas páginas, estaba claro que ese día no vería más que hojas de cuaderno, ni pensar en salir a jugar o tomarse el helado que le habían prometido. Su padre esta vez la había castigado fuerte, y no quería provocar más su enojo.

Bulma no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero Trunks las acompaño fuera de la habitación para explicarles un poco.

 **Pero que malvado eres Trunks, mi sobrinita está llorando mucho**. Dijo Bra, quien era una de las que más consentía a la pequeña.

 **Bra, sabes que siempre le permito todo, pero hoy fue demasiado.** le sonrió a su hermana esperando su comprensión **,** luego se retiró al despacho a contestar los innumerables correos que le habían llegado.

Cuando ya eran las 19:00 hrs. Fue nuevamente a la habitación de Evin para revisar si había terminado de escribir.

En cuanto entró, su hija le mostró lo que había avanzado. Él lo revisó con mucho cuidado y luego de felicitarla, le dijo que se lavara la cara para ir a comer.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos hicieron como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Después de una grata charla, Trunks le ordenó a su hija que fuera a terminar de escribir la materia, y para sorpresa de todos, obedeció sin reclamos. Al parecer ya estaba ocurriendo un cambio de actitud.

Después de sacarle copia a los cuadernos que faltaban y entregarlos a la compañera de su hija, Trunks fue a entrenar con su padre, en la cámara de gravedad. Ambos quedaron extenuados.

Más tarde:

 **Cómo te ha ido con tu cuaderno, ¿ya terminaste de escribir Historia?**

 **No aún me falta un par de líneas**

 **Muy bien. Después de clases el chofer te llevará a mi oficina, donde podrás continuar escribiendo todo lo que te falta, que es mucho.**

Finalmente acostó a su hija, para retirarse a descansar él también.


	2. 2¿Suspendida?

Capitulo 2

Vegeta, bulma y Trunks ya estaban sentados a la mesa listos para empezar su desayuno cuando se integró la niña con su uniforme escolar impecable como siempre. Saludó de un beso a cada uno de los presentes y luego se sentó junto a su padre.

 **Ya está listo, señor.** Informó el chofer dirigiéndose a Trunks

 **Muchas gracias, vamos enseguida. Mamá** . dirigiéndose a Bulma **, llegaré más tarde a la oficina, tengo una reunión en el colegio.**

 **Está bien, hijo, entonces me adelantaré con Vegeta.**

 **¿Qué? Yo me levanté temprano porque iré a la casa de Kakarotto.** Señaló vegeta temiendo que Bulma lo obligara a ir con ella.

 **Por lo visto hoy todos los hombres me han abandonado…** dijo resignada

 **En la oficina del colegio….**

 **Adelante señor, tome asiento por favor**. dijo la directora con la cortesía que la caracterizaba, sobre todo frente a uno de los principales financiadores del colegio.

 **Muchas, gracias.**

 **Señorita siéntese,** mostrándole la silla que estaba al lado de la de Trunks, la niña miró el asiento deseando que estuviera lo más lejos de él. Sin embargo se sentó sin decir una sola palabra, actitud que la directora inmediatamente notó, por lo visto su comportamiento era distinto cuando estaba su padre presente.

 **Muy bien** … continuó la directora. … **el motivo de esta cita, como le mencioné por teléfono, no es muy grato. Hemos tenido algunos problemas con nuestra alumna aquí presente, si es tan amable de observar este libro de clases, podrá notar los cambios drásticos que se han presentado en las evaluaciones de las últimas semanas. Las calificaciones han bajado notoriamente, pero está claro que es una consecuencia de sus escapadas de clases.** Trunks miraba de vez en cuando a su hija esperando que dijera algo a su favor, pero nada, solo veía sus ojos a punto de llorar… **y el poco interés por escribir en clases. Las profesoras se han quejado en reiteradas oportunidades, y le han mandado comunicaciones solicitando su presencia, pero es muy difícil encontrarlo.** Trunks, no daba más de la vergüenza, cómo que era difícil encontrarlo, si él había estado la semana pasada en casa, el problema es que jamás le entregaron esos comunicados.

 **¿y estás calificaciones?...** preguntó molesto, pero nadie respondió **. ¿Pero qué significa todas estas anotaciones que tienes? ¿ por qué te escapaste de la sala? ¿por qué le pegaste a tu compañera? ¡¿faltaste el respeto a una profesora?!...** decía mientras leía lo que estaba escrito en el libro de clases, cuando pudo asimilar lo que leía, continuó.. **Ayer recibí todas las citaciones, estuve aquí la semana pasada, pero no estaba enterado de nada de esto.** Le informó mirando nuevamente a su acompañante, quien tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

 **Me doy cuenta, porque hay algo que me llamó la atención en cuanto vi a su hija y es que trae el uniforme puesto, y ella está suspendida.** Esas palabras palidecieron a los invitados, quienes se miraron uno con cara de no entiendo y la otra con cara de pánico.

 **¡¿SUSPENDIDA?!** Aquellas palabras no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa y molestia del padre.

 **Por lo visto no estaba enterado de eso tampoco señor Trunks. Ayer me vi en la penosa situación de suspender a su hija por sus anotaciones y porque sospeché que no le estaba entregando las citaciones.** No quería poner más en problemas a la niña por lo que no mencionó que le tiró la libreta de anotaciones, cuando se la pidió.

 **¿Es cierto eso?** Preguntó mirando severamente a quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación. Al ver que la niña solo agachó la mirada, fue suficiente para tomarlo como una afirmación. **Siento mucho lo ocurrido, le agradezco que me haya informado de los problema en que se encuentra mi hija. Le daré mi número de la oficina y mi número de celular, para que pueda contactarse directamente conmigo en caso que algo como esto vuelva a ocurrir. Realmente estoy muy desconcertado, pero le aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que esto no se vuelva a repetir.**

 **Estoy segura de eso señor Trunks, es por esto que me interesaba tanto tener esta conversación con usted y me alegro mucho de haberlo encontrado.** Dijo dando por terminada la reunión. **La alumna está suspendida hasta el próximo lunes,** le informó mientras le entregaba la libreta de anotaciones que la niña había "olvidado" el día anterior. **Aquí tiene su libreta , espero esta vez me la reciba.**

 **Sí, gracias.** Casi no se escuchó la voz de la pequeña.

 **Hasta luego señora directora.** Mencionó la niña, lo más respetuosamente posible

Al subir a la limosina Trunks inmediatamente dio la orden al chofer, de dirigirse a la Corporación Capsula y no habló el resto del camino. La niña solo lloraba junto a él, no se atrevía a preguntarle si estaba molesto porque era obvio.

 **Buenos días señor Trunks ¿cómo le fue en su viaje?,** le preguntó su asistente mientras las cuatro secretarias repetían el saludo al unísono. Trunks respondió el saludo. **Que grande estás, cuánto has crecido,** la asistente miraba a la niña que estaba al lado del presidente de la corporación capsula, pero al notar un clima hostil, no esperó respuesta he informó **lo está esperando el Gerente de Operaciones para comenzar la reunión.** La muchachita inmediatamente sintió alivio, su padre se iría a una reunión y llegaría más tranquilo.

 **Iré en seguida, estaré ocupado, por favor que nadie me moleste, dijo entrando a su oficina.** estas palabras hicieron estallar el llanto de su hija. quien se detuvo sin atreverse a entrar, y todas las secretarias dejaron sus quehaceres para ver lo que ocurría, no era extraño ver a la hija del presidente en la empresa, pero si era extraño verla en horario escolar y sobre todo angustiada .

 **Entra,** dijo serio y molesto su padre, **te estoy esperando**

 **Es que… papá… estás enojado… y..** fue interrumpida.

 **Acá dentro me lo dices, pasa**. afirmó

 **Papá por favor…** no se atrevía a entrar, se sentía más segura frente a las miradas de las secretarias curiosas y el escritorio de la asistente que estaba a su lado... **Quiero irme a casa**.

 **Tengo una reunión, además estando acá me aseguro que realmente hagas tus deberes y te pongas al día en todas las asignaturas que no escribiste**. **Ahora entra, porque tenemos una conversación pendiente.** Le indicó la puerta que estaba abierta.

 **Es que…** se puso a llorar nuevamente

 **No me obligues a sacarme el cinturón delante de todos, ya estoy enfadado, no me hagas enfadar más**. Pero al no tener respuesta se llevó las manos a la cintura y su hija inmediatamente entendió que su padre hablaba en serio, así que obedeció entre sollozos.

Al entrar Trunks cerró la puerta y llevó a su hija hasta el escritorio , vio unos documentos encima, los firmó rápidamente, para desocuparlo y sin mayores preguntas, la recostó sobre el escritorio con las piernas colgando, y en esa posición desabrochó su cinturón.

 **Papito, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer** … le dijo tratando de girar para mirar a su padre.

Pero Trunks, no era de muchas palabras, así que procedió con el castigo. ZAP..ZAP… **HAY** ZAP..ZAP… … **PAPÁ… BUAAA** …. mientras afuera de la oficina se escuchaban los gritos, llantos, así también los cinturonazos que estaba recibiendo. Todas las secretarias se miraban unas a otras, y a su vez miraban a la asistente, quien al estar más cerca de la puerta podía oír con mayor claridad. Pero Trunks, no se detenía, ya sabía la fuerza que debía aplicar y la cantidad que su hija podía soportar…. Así que continuaba, sin prestar atención…. ZAP….ZAP… … **ME DUELE.** Claro que dolían, aunque cayeran sobre su falda escolar, dolían mucho... terminó el castigo agregando dos azotes un poco más fuertes que los anteriores. Lo que provocó que la niña solo se limitara a llorar.

Trunks se puso nuevamente el cinturón, busco una silla que puso al lado de la de él. Observó a su hija llorando sobre el escritorio, como aún no se incorporaba, la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó a su lado.

 **Ojalá que esto no se vuelva a repetir**. Le advirtió mirándola seriamente, ella solo lloraba. **Tengo que ir a una reunión, volveré en unos minutos más, espero que ya estés más tranquila y poniéndote al día.** La niña asintió entre llantos, Trunks la abrazó y se fue.

Al salir las secretarias continuaron lo que estaban haciendo como si no hubiesen escuchado nada.

 **Señorita gloria llévele un vaso de agua a mi hija, por favor.** Se dirigió a su asistente. **Vendrá conmigo a la oficina toda esta semana, para que esté atenta a ella mientras asisto a las reuniones.**

 **Por supuesto señor. Disculpe, le dejé encima del escritorio unos papeles que urgen.** Mientras le acercaba otro para que firmara también.

 **Si los vi, ya están firmados, están dentro de la carpeta azul que está en mi escritorio.** Y se retiró rápidamente a la reunión. La asistente lo vio retirarse hasta cuando se perdió de vista, lo encontraba muy guapo, le gustaba desde que eran niños, pero jamás se atrevió a decírselo.

Al entrar a la oficina, vio a la niña recostada sobre el sillón que estaba al costado derecho de la oficina, estaba llorando aún. Fue a buscar la carpeta que necesitaba y luego de pensarlo un poco se acercó a la niña.

 **Hola** , dijo sentándose en la mesita de centro que estaba al medio de los sillones. **tu padre me dijo que te trajera un poco de agua.** Pero la niña no contestó **. ¿Quieres que te prenda el televisor?** Su silencio la llevó a prender el televisor que estaba en la pared.

 **No creo que mi papá quiera que vea televisión**. Por fin la había hecho hablar

 **Está en una reunión, además te servirá para distraerte un poco.** Afirmó amable

 **Tengo que escribir la materia atrasada, mientras está en la reunión.** Señaló apagando el televisor

 **Oh, ya entiendo. Al menos ya estás de mejor ánimo**. Y le sonrió, pero la niña no respondió la sonrisa, sino que secó sus lágrimas con las manos y respiró hondo.

 **Toma aquí tienes pañuelos** ,y le extendió un paquete, **¿porqué está tan enojado tu papá?** Le preguntó mientras la niña recibía los pañuelos

 **Es quee... me suspendieron del colegio….. en realidad por hartas cosas más**. Volviendo a llorar

 **Vamos, tranquila, ya se le va a pasar**. Abrieron la puerta, era una de las secretarias que venía a buscar los papeles. **Me tengo que ir, solo deja de llorar ¿de acuerdo?**

Una vez sola y después de llorar unos minutos más, comenzó a escribir las líneas que le faltaban de historia para continuar con Idiomas. De vez en cuando lloraba un poco, por el dolor que sentía en sus nalgas, jamás la había castigado tan fuerte, era muy probable que tuviera sus nalgas rojas y por curiosidad fue a ver al baño que había en la oficina de su padre. Efectivamente tenía marcadas unas cuantas líneas rosadas, lo que la hizo llorar otra vez. Pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Subió rápidamente su ropa para continuar con lo ordenado. Cuando salió vio a su papá revisando sus avances.

 **Ya terminé de escribir Historia, ahora estoy escribiendo Idiomas, papá.**

 **Así veo, ven siéntate. Mientras terminas estaré trabajando a tu lado**. Abrió su notebook y comenzó a trabajar. **después iremos a almorzar. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **Aún me duele, pero ya estoy mejor.**

 **No quiero enterarme que estás suspendida otra vez, o que me vuelvan a citar al colegio por tu mal comportamiento, entendido.**

 **Si, papá, me quedó claro. Papá, estoy cansada y ya tengo hambre, ¿podemos irnos a comer?** Trunks miró el reloj, en realidad ya era hora de comer, había pasado muy rápido el tiempo.

 **Bien, vamos al casino**. Al salir de la oficina no había nadie, todo el personal ya se había ido al casino a comer.

A ella le encantaba ese lugar, tenían varios tipos de postres. Así que en cuanto entró corrió a ver si aún les quedaba ese exquisito budín de chocolate.

Los del casino la saludaron amablemente y le dieron doble porción.

 **mmm…. Que rico, es el único motivo por el cual me gusta venir acá** , confirmó saboreando su postre

 **Pensé que también te gustaba porque pasabas más tiempo conmigo**

 **Ahhh…si ese es el segundo motivo**. Y ambos rieron.

De pronto vio a un muchacho un poco más alto que ella, que la saludaba de la mesa de al frente.

 **¡Hola!.. ¿papá puedo ir a sentarme con Sebastián?** Su padre asintió y ella fue corriendo. Sebastián era el hijo de una de las secretarias de área de Recursos Humanos, siempre iba a la empresa después de clases, ya que no tenía quién lo cuidara en casa.

 **Hola Sebastián estaré toda la semana acá, ¿me pasas a buscar a la oficina para salir a jugar?**

 **Claro** exclamó el niño, **pero hoy no puedo tengo mucha tarea.**

 **Yo tampoco** , **pero alomejor más tarde** , esperando que su padre no siguiera enojado todo el día. **Yo voy a buscarte.**

Cuando regresó a la mesa, se encontró con que su padre estaba conversando con el encargado del área financiera, así que no quiso interrumpirlo y salió un rato con Sebastián al jardín de la empresa, mientras su mamá terminaba de almorzar.

No había muchos juegos, pero sí césped, y unos columpios. Lo que los entretuvo hasta que sus padres fueron por ellos, sin embargo, ambos pidieron estar unos minutitos más.

 **En vista que no les quedaba otra opción, los padres se apartaron y comenzaron a hablar**

 **¿Cómo le fue en su viaje señor Trunks? Me enteré que estaba en Europa**

 **Muy bien, gracias, regresé ayer. Esos viajes realmente me quitan mucho tiempo con mi hija.**

 **Si, este mes ha tenido que viajar mucho, pero gracias a usted, la empresa va muy bien.**

Y continuaron conversando, mientras los niños jugaban y reían de sus travesuras.

 **Tengo que regresar, se acerca fin de mes y debo ayudar a la encargada de recursos humanos con las liquidaciones.** Exclamó la joven, después de unos minutos

 **Sí, yo también debo regresar.**

 **Vamos hijo,** llamó la secretaria, y ambos vinieron corriendo a donde estaban sus padres, para ver quién llegaba primero.

Cuando estaban por entrar a la oficina lo detuvo una de sus secretarias para informarle que su madre lo estaba buscando para saber cómo le había ido en la reunión con el gerente, así que Trunks se dirigió a la oficina de su madre, no sin antes dejar a su hija escribiendo.

Minutos más tarde, aparecieron Trunks y Bulma en la oficina.

 **Así que estás suspendida, pequeña traviesa**. Señaló Bulma

 **Sí, abuelita, pero solo hasta el lunes**.


	3. Visita de Gokú

Capitulo 3

Minutos más tarde, aparecieron Trunks y Bulma en la oficina.

 **Así que estás suspendida, pequeña traviesa**. Señaló Bulma

 **Sí, abuelita, pero solo hasta el lunes**.

 **Pero si hoy recién es Martes, por lo visto tendrás unas largas vacaciones**

 **Jamás me imaginé unas vacaciones así**. mostrando sus cuadernos. Su abuela solo le sonrió. **Papá te dejaron estas carpetas.**

 **Gracias hija.**

 **Nos vamos Trunks, estoy cansada, hoy tuve un largo día. Tu padre odia estar en la empresa, así que, con tu viaje, me tuve que hacer cargo de absolutamente todo. El simplemente se dedicaba a entrenar… uf, parece que solo nació para eso.**

 **No, también nació para odiar a Gokú.**

 **Jajaja.. tienes razón.** Todos rieron

 **Aún debo firmar estos papeles, pero dame unos minutos y estaré listo.** Tomó las carpetas que le había mostrado su hija.

De pronto golpearon la puerta de la oficina, era una de la secretaria 2.

 **Señor Trunks, ¿leyó el correo que le mandé mientras estaba en la reunión? Es muy importante.**

 **Uf… ¿Cuál de todos señorita?**

 **El que dice URGENTE.**

 **Lamentablemente casi todos mis correos dicen urgente.** le sonrió

 **Discúlpeme, no me había dado cuenta. Lo que ocurre es que uno de nuestros proveedores tendrá un retraso de una semana en la entrega del pedido de este mes. Por lo que informó le falló una de sus máquinas.**

 **Infórmeles inmediatamente al Gerente de Operaciones y al supervisor del área, mientras les reenvío el correo.**

 **En seguida señor**. Y se retiró

 **Muy bien pequeña, ¿qué te falta por hacer?** Dirigiéndose por fin a su hija que se había puesto a conversar con su abuela durante todo ese momento.

 **Ya terminé de escribir todo lo que me faltaba. Yo también me quiero ir a casa, papá.** Se mostró cansada.

 **Aún no terminas todo. Recuerda que si faltas una semana, deberás escribir esa materia también, además de estudiar. No estás de vacaciones, estás suspendida y castigada sin salir de tu habitación.** Retomó la enorme cantidad de papeles que debía revisar para poder firmarlos.

 **¿Qué?, pero papá… ¿cuántos días estaré sin salir?**

 **No sé, aún lo estoy pensando. Todo dependerá de tu comportamiento.** Miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Gesto heredado de su padre.

A los minutos ya había terminado y las dos mujeres que lo estaban esperando respiraron aliviadas.

Trunks, se puso su chaqueta, agarró la mochila de su hija y tomó su mano. Al salir de la oficina la secretaria 2 sin perder más tiempo le informó que el Gerente ya estaba tomando cartas en el asunto y que le daría los detalles por correo.

Al llegar a casa Trunks envió a su hija a su cuarto a sacarse el uniforme y a cumplir con el castigo, mientras él fue a darse un baño y sacarse la molesta ropa formal.

Mientras tanto Bulma, fue a ver si su esposo había regresado, pero para su tristeza este aún no aparecía.

 **No te molestes mamá,** contestó trunks **, aún está con Gokú.** Al ver que su mamá salía de la cámara de gravedad.

 **Debieras enseñarme a leer el Ki, así siempre sabría donde se encuentra**. señaló molesta

 **No creo que sea necesario, si no está entrenando, está comiendo o visitando a su mejor amigo.** Ambos rieron.

Minutos más tarde apareció su hermanita Bra, con un sus cuadernos de universidad,

 **Estoy harta, no puedo creer que esos periodistas me hayan seguido hasta aquí.** Sacudió su pelo tratando de acomodarlo **. ¿No sé qué tiene de malo que haya cambiado de carrera otra vez?**

Y de pronto apareció frente a ellos Gokú y Vegeta. Todos dieron un salto por la impresión.

 **Odio que uses esa técnica en mi casa Gokú,** dijo Bulma llevándose las manos a la cintura **, un día de estos me matarás de la impresión.**

 **Tenemos hambre. Milk se enojó con nosotros porque rompimos un mueble.**

 **Esa terrícola, ¿es que acaso se le olvida quién soy?** Refunfuñó enojado vegeta

 **Ustedes no cambiarán nunca. Pronto será la hora de la cena, puedes comer con nosotros.** le hizo una seña a la sirvienta para que pusiera otro puesto más.

Trunks le dijo a Nina que le llevara la cena a su hija, que estaba en su cuarto. Palabras que sorprendieron a Vegeta

 **¿Cómo que mi nieta cenará en su cuarto?**

 **Papá, está castigada** , la mirada de su padre pedía detalles. **La suspendieron del colegio**

 **No me vengas con tonteras, me cargan esas cosas terrícolas, en mi planeta no existían los colegios.**

 **Es que acá es muy importante Vegeta. Milk se ponía furiosa cada vez que Gohan o goten sacaban una mala calificación. En esos momentos era mejor escapar.** Recordó Gokú, mirando al techo, pero pronto miró su plato de comida y siguió en lo que estaba.

 **No te comas todo, déjame algo.** Vegeta saltó sobre uno de los trozos de carne que había encima.

Al rato después, Trunks se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para ver qué estaba haciendo, además él también quería compartir con ella, la extrañaba mucho cuando se iba de viaje.

 **Hola princesa.** Estaba acostada boca abajo jugando con su tablet.

 **Hola papá.** Contestó sin quitar los ojos del juego.

 **¿Te serviste tu cena? Gokú te manda muchos saludos, dice que espera que los visites este fin de semana, para salir a recorrer el campo.**

 **Que bien, ¿está acá?**

 **No, ya se fue, vino solo por un rato.**

 **Ya es hora de dormir. Apaga el juego y ponte pijama.**

A regañadientes, pero sin la intención de hacer enojar nuevamente a su padre, apagó su tablet y se acostó.

Él se recostó a su lado y después de conversar unos minutos más, ella le pidió que durmiera a su lado, Trunks aceptó y luego de poner su pijama, se acostó abrazando a quien más quería en el mundo.

Al otro día se despertaron muy temprano para asistir a la corporación Capsula.

 **Papá estoy suspendida, ¿podría quedarme en casa y levantarme más tarde? Nina me puede cuidar. Tengo mucho sueño.**

 **Te quedaste hasta muy tarde anoche. Lo siento pero debes venir. Me quedó muy claro que Nina no vigila muy bien lo que haces, cuando yo no estoy.**

 **Pero hoy no tengo nada que escribir, me dijiste que en la tarde tendrías las copias de los cuadernos.**

 **Sí, lo sé, pero ahora debes estudiar lo que escribiste ayer.**

 **Esto es un fastidio. Ayer estuve todo el día escribiendo … estoy cansada.**

 **Muy bien. Hoy no irás, pero te quedarás estudiando en casa.**

 **Gracias papito, te quiero mucho** saltó al cuello de su padre.

 **A mi regreso te preguntaré sobre lo que estudiaste durante el día. Sigo pensando que es mejor que me acompañes, así no estarás todo el día en tu habitación, pero solo por hoy te quedarás aquí. Me voy a vestir.** Un cálido beso se depositó sobre la frente de quién ya cerraba los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

Nina fue a despertar a la pequeña, ya eran las 10:00 hrs., y aún no pedía su desayuno. La encontró jugando con su Tablet, muy entusiasmada. Le preparó el baño y le llevó el desayuno. A solicitud de Trunks, le recordó que debía estudiar sus materias y se retiró.

Por su parte Vegeta que vio salir a la niñera de la habitación de su nieta, supuso que debía estar en casa y fue a saludarla.

 **Hola ¿cómo estás? Veo que estás tomando tu desayuno.** He indicó los alimentos de la bandeja

 **Hola abuelito. Si, es que hoy me desperté muy tarde.**

 **¿Qué harás hoy?**

 **mmm… estudiar, estudiar, y… estudiar, estoy harta**. Sirviéndose el último bocado de su comida.

 **Entonces postergaremos el viaje para el fin de semana. Te llevaré a la nieve.**

 **¿En serio? Es genial, pero no sé si mi papá me dará permiso, estoy castigada.**

 **De eso me encargo yo.**

Cuando Trunks llegó, aceptó sin problemas los planes de Vegeta, bajo la estricta condición de que su hija cumpla con el castigo y sus deberes.


	4. Paseo con los Abuelos

CAPITULO 4

Era un día hermoso, luego de una semana prácticamente encerrada en la oficina de papá, por fin llegaba el día tan esperado: el paseo a la nieve, con los abuelos.

 **Hola papito, dijo saltando en la cama de Trunks** , quien dormía atravesado.

 **Buenos días** respondió somnoliento **. Es muy temprano, hoy es sábado, déjame dormir un poco más**. Dijo mirando el reloj que se encontraba en su velador, para acostarse nuevamente.

 **Papá hoy saldré con los abuelitos a la nieve. ¿lo recuerdas? PAPÁ.**

 **Ya te oí, no tienes que gritar.** Se levantó frotó sus ojos, miró a su hija que tenía una enorme sonrisa. **¿Dónde está Nina?** Mientras caminaba a la ducha

 **No la he visto, yo creo que aún no ha llegado.**

 **Eso imaginé. Dame un minuto y te ayudaré a preparar tus cosas**. Mientras pensaba, en que ya no podría recuperar el sueño.

Cuando salió de la ducha encontró a su hija esperándolo sentada en la cama, hurgueteando en su celular.

 **¿Qué haces?** Extendió la mano para recuperar su celular **¿Tomaste desayuno?**

 **No, estoy esperándote.** Se acomodó en la cama de su padre y prendió el televisor.

 **Voy a vestirme. Ve a despertar a tus abuelos.** Exclamó escogiendo la ropa que iba a usar.

 **Ya los desperté y ellos me dijeron que te viniera a despertar a ti.**

 **Entonces, ve a busca un bolso pequeño para echar algunas cosas. En cuanto me vista iré a tu habitación.**

La niña salió corriendo tropezando con la niñera, quien la estaba buscando. Le explicó rápidamente y ambas fueron a preparar el bolso.

Cuando Trunks llegó, ya estaban listas. Así que se dirigieron al comedor donde estaban sus abuelos. A los minutos ya estaban despidiéndose. Trunks se quedaría en casa descansando mientras sus padres, su hermana, y su hija iban de paseo. Llegarían tarde, así que se dirigió a su despacho a terminar el trabajo pendiente.

Era la hora de almorzar, así que después de comer se fue a entrenar. Al salir de la cámara de gravedad, para dirigirse a su habitación, se encontró con la niñera de su hija, quien quería disculparse por haber llegado tarde, a lo que Trunks respondió que no se preocupara.

Al salir de la ducha, se recostó sobre su cama, estaba cansado. Esa semana fue agotadora: su viaje, el trabajo atrasado, la suspensión de su hija, en fin. Se quedó dormido, pero algo sobre sus labios lo despertó abruptamente.

 **¿Qué está haciendo en mi habitación señorita Nina?**

 **Señor Trunks, es que yo… discúlpeme. Estoy enamorada de usted, desde hace mucho tiempo**. Acercándose nuevamente a él. Si bien es cierto, desde que murió su esposa salía con una mujer distinta, casi cada semana, jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza fijarse en alguien que trabaja en su casa, mucho menos la niñera de su hija.

 **Señorita Nina, usted es la niñera de mi hija. Trabaja para mí**. Quitándosela de encima, la sacó de su habitación. **Espéreme en mi despacho por favor.** Aquello no era posible, era mejor solucionarlo ahora.

En el despacho Nina se encontraba muy nerviosa, no esperaba esa respuesta de uno de los hombres más mujeriegos de la región. Pensaba en disculparse, pero no sabía si eso podría borrar lo sucedido, así que mejor se resignó a su destino. Quería mucho a la hija de Trunks, muchas veces se imaginó siendo su madre, pero para eso necesitaba conquistar al padre, algo que por lo visto era muy difícil, al menos para ella.

A los minutos apareció Trunks, se sentó frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos

 **Señorita Nina**. **La apreciamos mucho, le tiene un gran cariño a mi hija, pero creo que está confundida.** Ella solo agachó la cabeza

 **Necesita salir y recrearse, con mis viajes y exceso de trabajo, no ha podido distraerse mucho, por lo tanto, le daré vacaciones por un mes. Comenzarán hoy**. Afirmó y entregó los papeles correspondientes. La niñera salió rápidamente del despacho, sin decir nada más que gracias.

Ya era de noche y pronto se escuchó el bullicio en la entrada, era la familia que regresaba con bolsos y compras. Trunks salió a su encuentro, así como también la servidumbre.

 **Hola ¿cómo les fue?** Tomando en brazos a su hija

 **Lo pasé muy bien, papá**. **Mi abuelito me compró todas estas cosas.** Mostrando una enorme cantidad de bultos.

 **Ojalá haya sido por iniciativa de él y no porque lo hayas convencido con tus rabietas.** Sonriéndole. Conocía perfectamente a su hija y sabía los berrinches que hacía cuando no cumplían sus caprichos.

 **Claro que si, ¿cierto abuelito?** Mirándolo con cara de buena

 **Tu hija tiene un gran poder de convencimiento**. respondió Vegeta

 **Jajaja.. ya lo sé**. Sonriendo nervioso. Cuando quiso regañar a su hija, ella ya había desaparecido junto a todas sus compras.

 **¿Descansaste hijo?** Preguntó bulma mientras le pasaba algunas bolsas a los sirvientes.

 **Si, gracias. Veo que no se comportó muy bien.** Mirando seriamente a su hija que se encontraba a lo lejos y dispuesto a regañarla en cuanto fuera posible. Pensamientos que Bulma adivinó y quiso evitar que sucedieran.

 **Como todo niño, o es que ¿no recuerdas cuando salías conmigo y regresábamos con miles de videojuegos, autos a control remoto, robot y otras tantas cosas más que no recuerdo?**

 **Sí, ya entendí, mamá**. Interrumpiéndola

 **si no los compraba salías volando o hacías berrinches, tal como tu hija. Al parecer se te olvidó.** Continuó Bulma

 **Sí, ya lo recordé.** refunfuñó igual que un niño.

 **Y no me hagas seguir recordando, porque una vez saliste con tu padre al parque de diversiones, te metiste a las maquinas de control cuyo letrero decía perfectamente: NO ENTRAR. Tuvo que pagar todos los daños ocasionados. Aunque aquella vez tu padre te dio una paliza.** Buscando en sus pensamientos. **Y cuando te llevó al zoológico y …**

 **Si aún lo recuerdo. Mejor voy a ver a la niña.** Se retiró rendido, jamás le ganaría a su madre, menos con aquellos argumentos.

Vio que Vegeta caminaba de la mano con la niña, en dirección a la habitación. Llevaban las compras.

Al entrar vio a ambos sentados en el suelo, abriendo los paquetes donde venían muñecas, set de maquillaje para niñas, pulseras, y otras tantas cosas más esparcidas por la alfombra.

 **Permiso. Que lindas están.** Tomando uno de los juguetes

 **Gracias, mi abuelito me lo compró mientras buscábamos a tía Bra y a la abuelita.**

 **Si no te hubieras escapado no habríamos estado buscándolas, durante todo el día. Si hubieses sido mi hija te habría dado unas buenas nalgadas.** MIró fulminante Vegeta **.**

 **Abuelito, ya no me regañes más, o me pondré a llorar otra vez.** Haciendo pucheros

 **Pero si te compré estas cosas para que dejaras de llorar.** Perdiendo la paciencia

Trunks comprendió todo, vaya, su hija era una copia de él, solo que era niña

 **Papá, Bra te llama, necesita hablar contigo.** Dirigiéndose a Vegeta que le entregaba otro paquete a su nieta.

Una vez solos

 **¿Por qué te escapaste?**

 **Es que mi tía Bra se compró una pulsera preciosa y a mi otra diferente.**

 **Es que tal vez ella no sabía que tú querías esa.**

 **Dijo que era muy cara para que yo la usara, porque podía ser peligroso para mí, y me compró una más barata.** Regresando a los reclamos.

 **Evin, no puedes tener un accesorio muy caro, porque llamas la atención de los ladrones.** Intentando lograr el entendimiento de la menor.

 **Pero yo quería esa pulsera. No la otra.**

 **Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, no debes escapar, sin importar el motivo. No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?** Dijo paciente.

 **Voy a ordenar.** Contestó grosera, estaba enojada. **Quiero que me dejes sola.**

 **Está bien** , pasando por alto la falta de respeto, Trunks se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pensó en que tal vez si le daba un poco de tiempo, Evin cambiaría su mal humor.

 **Vendré en unos minutos más.** Se retiró, sin decir nada más.

Media hora después apareció Trunks con su pijama puesto. Su hija no le dirigió la mirada, simplemente lo ignoró.

 **Buenas noches, hija**

 **Buenas noches.** sin quitar los ojos de su adorada Tablet

 **¿Por qué estás enojada?**

 **Porque quería que tú me compraras la pulsera y por lo visto, no lo harás.**

 **Entiendo ¿Te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo?**

 **No**. Contestó fría sin quitar los ojos de su juego. Trunks notó la indiferencia, así que decidió quitarle el juego

 **Pásamelo es mío**. Intentando quitárselo

 **Escucha. Te lo pasaré enseguida, primero quiero hablar contigo algo importante.** Dejando el juego sobre el velador.

 **Quiero mi Tablet, es mía, no tienes por qué quitármela**.

 **Después podrás seguir jugando unos minutos más**. Ordenó serio, frunciendo la entreceja. Poniéndole término de inmediato a la pataleta que había comenzado Evin.

La niña se cruzó de brazos y escuchó cada palabra de su padre, sin decir absolutamente nada. Entendía lo que le estaba tratando de explicar, pero no quería decírselo.

 **¿Ahora comprendes**? Preguntó Trunks terminando el discurso que fue aparentemente ignorado por Evin.

 **Sí, ahora ¿puedo jugar con mi Tablet?**. Dijo malcriada

 **Sí, claro que puedes**. Le respondió con ternura y se lo entregó, pero con un movimiento brusco, la niña se lo arrebató de las manos. Actitud que indignó a Trunks.

 **Es la última falta de respeto que te permito ¿entendido?** AdvirtióTrunks, ya molesto.

 **Sí papá.** Contestó mirando a su padre por primera vez en todo ese momento.

 **Cinco minutos más y a dormir.** Afirmo aún serio. **Voy a buscar un vaso de leche y vuelvo.**

A los 10 minutos Trunks ya estaba de regreso, pero no fue necesario decirle a su hija que apagara nada, ya que estaba dormida con el juego aún encendido. La acomodó, le dio el beso de las buenas noches y se retiró sigilosamente.


	5. Visitando a Goten

CAPITULO 5

El domingo, como se había acordado, fueron a casa de Gokú.

 **Es un placer tenerlos por aquí** , saludó amable Milk, ofreciéndoles un jugo.

 **Gracias por invitarnos**. Sonrió Bulma.

 **Pero que grande está tu nietecita**. Milk no había visitado a la familia de Bulma hace meses, tenía mucho que hacer en casa con los dos hombres que destrozaban todo a su paso.

 **¿Qué es esto?** En cuanto la niña tomó el objeto se deslizó de entre sus dedos para terminar quebrado en el suelo.

 **Se nota que tienes sangre saiyayin**. Agregó Milk recogiendo los pedazos. **Rompen todo a su paso**.

 **Disculpe, no fue mi intención**. Se disculpó enseguida, al momento que Trunks le tomaba la mano para llevarla al patio a jugar, estaba seguro que en ese lugar no rompería nada.

 **Tío Goten, mira ese enorme panal ¿tiene abejas dentro?**

 **Está lleno de ellas, solo que deben andar buscando flores** , a **sí que es un buen momento para sacar un poco de miel.** Se acercó al panal para sacar un poco de miel y darle a la niña **.**

Horas más tarde se integró Vegeta, aunque para él no era el mejor panorama del mundo, finalmente aceptó ir a la reunión de Kakarotto.

 **Hola muchachos** saludó indiferente, antes de entrar a la casa de Gokú.

 **Llegaste** , lo saludó en seguida su nieta, **pensé que no ibas a venir.**

 **Hola Vegeta, ¿cómo estás?** Se acercó su enemigo eterno y a su vez compañero de infinitas batallas.

 **Kakarotto**. Sonrió al verlo.

Cuando llegó krillim y su esposa, decidieron ir al campo para hacer un picnic. Trunks se apartó junto a Goten para hablar cosas de hombres, mientras Vegeta acompañó a su dulce nieta a jugar al río.

 **Abuelito el agua está muy honda, me da miedo**. Vegeta no pudo esconder su cara de sorpresa al ver que su nieta no sabía nadar. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a enseñarle a mover sus brazos y piernas, mientras la sujetaba en sus brazos. De lejos Bulma y Milk observaban la escena, y no pudieron evitar sonreír, jamás pensaron que el príncipe de los saiyayines llegaría a ser un tierno abuelo.

A los minutos se integraron Gokú y Goten para capturar peces, y Trunks para ayudar a Vegeta, que no podía entender por qué su nieta no era capaz de soltarse de su cuello, aún después de haber aprendido los movimientos para nadar.

 **Papá el agua está muy honda para ella, debe empezar en un lugar menos profundo, para sentirse más segura**. Explicó el padre de la niña.

 **No puedo entender cómo no le has enseñado a nadar aún**. Reclamó Vegeta al sacar a la niña del agua y llevarla a un lugar menos profundo.

 **Ella sabe nadar, solo que no muy bien** … explicó Trunks sacándola definitivamente del agua.

 **Abuelito mira, ese es un nido, ¿me elevas para poder verlo?** Cerca de ella había un árbol con un nido en una de sus ramas. Con ayuda de su abuelo sacó los huevos para examinarlos detenidamente y jugar un rato con ellos sentada al lado de su abuelita.

No fue extraño ver preparar una fogata para sentarse alrededor a disfrutar los exquisitos pescados capturados por Gokú y Goten, acompañados de una no muy afinada canción de Krillim, seguido de Bulma.

 **Mujer, guarda silencio que ofendes a mis oídos**. Refunfuñó Vegeta que ya no soportaba una canción más y estaba dispuesto a romper el micrófono si fuese necesario.

 **Que grosero eres, para tu información me inscribí en clases de canto cuando era pequeña.** Se defendió Bulma para luego continuar con su alegre canción.

 **Pero debiste asistir.** Dijo su esposo entre dientes, el comentario fue escuchado por sus hijos los cuales no pudieron evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

Al no tener respuesta, prefirió continuar con las clases de natación para su nieta, si tenía suerte podría morir ahorcado en los brazos de ella. Una hora después, la pequeña nadaba a la perfección junto a su abuelo, habilidad que enorgulleció al príncipe, y no pudo menos que felicitarla por su destreza. El problema fue para el padre cuando quiso sacarla del río, así que para convencerla, Gokú la invitó a recorrer los cerros junto a Vegeta. La niña aceptó encantada, he iba imaginándose los animalitos que vería en el camino.

Espacio que aprovechó Trunks para conversar más tranquilamente con su mejor amigo, sentados en el pasto mirando el río.

 **¿te parece si adelantamos la cita con las chicas para el viernes?** Preguntó Goten.

 **Claro, no tengo ningún compromiso**. Aprobó Trunks.

Si bien es cierto, Trunks dedicaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre a su hija, también dejaba los viernes o sábados en la noche para salir con alguna chica, en la mayoría de las citas también iba Goten acompañado de su propia conquista. Después de un baile o cena a algún restorant de moda, disfrutaban de la agradable compañía femenina, en un departamento que Trunks tenía destinado para esto. Muchas chicas estaban dispuestas a salir con uno de los empresarios más deseados, a pesar de ser advertidas por él mismo, que la relación no tendría un futuro, solo sería la diversión del fin de semana o con un poco de suerte, el mes.

Por otro lado, Vegeta ayudaba a su nieta a salir del hoyo donde había caído. Estuvo saltando durante todo el camino hasta caer en un agujero, provocando la desesperación de Vegeta que no sabía cómo hacerla callar.

 **Me rasmillé mi rodilla.. buaa..** lloraba desconsoladamente indicando el lugar de la herida. **Quiero a mi papá… buuuaaa** … lloraba sentada en el suelo.

 **Pero si apenas se nota**. Exclamó su abuelo, mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro pensando en lo débil y llorona que era. **Deja de llorar te cargaré el resto del camino.** En esos momentos hubiese preferido seguir escuchando la desafinada canción de su esposa antes que los gritos y llantos de su nieta. La tomó en sus brazos para regresar con los demás. Gokú le alcanzó unas frutas y unas cuantas flores a solicitud de la accidentada, con la intención de hacerle olvidar su herida.

 **Papá… me caí en un hoyo y me accidenté mi rodilla… buuaaa** … retomó su llanto en cuanto vio a su padre. Vegeta, sin pensarlo dos veces, la dejó en los brazos de Trunks para alejarse lo máximo posible de los escandalosos llantos.

 **En la casa tengo un botiquín para que la puedas curar**. Milk se acercó a Trunks para ayudarlo, a pesar de que la herida era pequeña. Como ya era tarde, todos decidieron que ya era momento de volver a la casa de Gokú.

 **Me duele… buuaaa** … cuando Trunks le limpiaba la herida, el escándalo se oía por todo el lugar. Vegeta salió al patio para evitar escucharla, antes de hacer estallar la casa.

 **Tranquila, solo es suero**. El padre hacía todo lo posible por calmarla, pero no lo consiguió. Algunos observaban con simpatía, mientras Nº 18 y Krillim miraban con cara de sorpresa porque no entendían cómo la hija de uno de los hombres más fuertes, podía estar llorando por un simple rasguño.

Ya era de noche cuando la familia de Vegeta decidió retirarse. Bulma sacó una capsula, para usar la nave familiar y poder regresar a casa. Trunks subió con su hija dormida en sus brazos, mientras Bra lo ayudaba con la mochila.

Todos regresaron muy cansados, dispuestos a dormir en cuanto llegaran.


	6. Combate en dirección

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Despierta pequeña, debes ir a clases, te iré a dejar al colegio.** Explicó Trunks

 **¿Qué? No, no quiero ir, tengo sueño.** Intentando cubrirse otra vez

 **Vamos, levántate**. Destapándola por completo, mientras una de las sirvientas preparaba el uniforme que la niña se pondría.

 **¿Dónde está Nina?** Ella era quien siempre la despertaba por las mañanas

 **Está de vacaciones,** dirigiéndola a la ducha

 **Hasta Nina tiene vacaciones y yo debo levantarme a las 7 de la mañana**. refunfuñando

 **¿Preparaste los cuadernos que debes llevar hoy?** Preguntó su padre, ignorando por completo el comentario.

 **Sí. Están sobre el escritorio**. Gritó desde la ducha

Arregló rápidamente la mochila de su hija, realmente necesitaban la ayuda de una niñera.

 **Te espero en el comedor**. se retiró mientras pensaba en la idea de buscar una reemplazante para Nina, por el tiempo se encontraba de vacaciones.

Su hija apareció corriendo, ya se les había hecho tarde, comieron rápido y se fueron.

En el colegio

 **Chao papá** dándole un beso y bajándose de la limosina

 **Que tengas un buen día, te pasarán a buscar a la hora de almuerzo para llevarte a la empresa**

 **¿Qué?** Molesta

 **No creas que vas a estar sola en casa, haciendo lo que quieres. Estarás en la oficina bajo mi vigilancia, después regresaremos a casa juntos**. Afirmó Trunks

 **Uf...lo que me faltaba, chao.** Se despidió retirándose en seguida del lugar.

 **Buenos días niños. Empezaremos la clase con la evaluación diaria, así que guarden todo.**

 **Odio estas evaluaciones diarias, te obligan a estudiar todos los días.** Hablando a su mejor amiga, Amy.

 **Sí, yo también las odio**. Exclamó su compañera de puesto

 **Amy, Has visto a Liz**. Preguntó la niña a su compañera

 **Sí, al parecer hoy llegará más tarde porque tiene hora con el dentista. ¿por qué?**

 **Por culpa de ella me suspendieron. Así que me las va a pagar.**

 **Ya no sigas peleando con ella, o las van a suspender otra vez. Por lo que supe llamaron a la mamá de Liz,**

 **Silencio niñas, comenzó la evaluación. Como les estaba diciendo esta evaluación les servirá para prepararse para la prueba del miércoles.** Dijo la maestra dirigiendo la mirada a las niñas

En la clase siguiente se presentó su querida enemiga, Liz **.**

Pero no se había dado cuenta que Liz, ya había hecho de las suyas, volteando un líquido negro en la mochila de la niña, lo que hizo que se mancharan todos los cuadernos y esta se pusiera furiosa.

 **No sabes lo que me costó escribir esa materia. Idiota, me las vas a pagar.** Gritoirascible, intentando quitarle todos los pelos de la cabeza.

Bullicio que llamó la atención de las docentes y las enviaran a la dirección.

 **Otra vez acá, señoritas. Por lo visto quieren terminar el año escolar en casa**.

Las niñas se miraron entre ellas, ambas estaban en problemas.

 **Muy bien, se quedarán en la sala de espera mientras llegan sus padres a buscarlas. Los llamaré inmediatamente**.

 **Pero señora directora, ella manchó mis cuadernos**. Intentó explicar la hija del presidente de la Corporación Capsula.

 **Y ella casi me deja sin pelos** , dijo la otra niña

 **Silencio. Esperen afuera**. La directora les mostró la salida

 **Mi papá me va a matar.** Dijo mientras salía

 **A mí también**. Liz sonó preocupada

 **No me importa, eso es problema tuyo, no tenías por qué manchar mis cuadernos**. Sentándose en las sillas del otro lado.

Horas más tarde apareció la madre de Liz.

 **¿Pero qué hiciste ahora? ¿Hasta cuándo te metes en problemas?** Regañó su madre. Liz intentó explicar lo inexplicable.

En cuanto llegó Trunks, su hija agachó la mirada.

 **¿Me puedes explicar qué ocurrió ahora?** Preguntó Trunks, quién estaba saliendo de una junta cuando le informaron que debía dirigirse al colegio de su hija

 **Ella me manchó los cuadernos con tinta negra.** Contestó con voz baja

 **Adelante, por favor**. Los invitó como quien dice: pasen a comer

 **Otra vez, el motivo de su llamado es el mal comportamiento de sus hijas. Desde hace mucho tiempo existe una rivalidad entre ellas, injustificada. Las encontraron peleándose, tirándose de los pelos en la sala de clases.**

 **Casi me deja calva**. Se quejó Liz

 **Pero tú empezaste**. Se defendió la otra alumna

 **Yo no empecé fuiste tú, cuando me manchaste mi camiseta de gimnasia la semana pasada.** Argumentó Liz

 **Pero tú me manchaste los cuadernos, estuve todos estos días escribiendo la materia, para nada**. Casi llorando.

 **Silencio. Como ven, estos son los problemas con los que nos encontramos casi todas las semanas. Antes de ser suspendida su hija, señor Trunks, fue enviada a mi oficina por mancharle la ropa a su compañera. Tema que no alcancé a tratar con usted en ese momento, debido a que hablamos otros con mayor relevancia.**

 **Pero ella siempre está molestándome**. Intentó explicarle su hija.

 **Y por otra parte tenemos a Liz, que también provoca las peleas, y en esta ocasión, manchándole los cuadernos a su compañera. Me gustaría saber qué está provocando esta enorme rivalidad.** Miró a ambas niñas esperando una explicación.

 **Ella siempre empieza todo.** Señalando a Liz **. Ahora mi papá está furioso conmigo, además voy a tener que escribir todo otra vez.** Terminó la frase llorando

 **Muy bien, Liz, ¿qué tienes que decir tú?** Preguntó la directora

 **No quería poner en problemas a nadie. Hace tiempo que quiero ser su amiga.** Dijo un poco avergonzada

 **Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, menos ahora. No quiero que te acerques a mí.** Respondióenojada

 **Señores les pido a ambos, que por favor se ocupen de esto. Esta vez no las suspenderé, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Señora, aprovechando su asistencia quisiera hablar con usted algo importante, así que le agradecería que se quede unos minutos más.**

 **Con su permiso, nosotros nos retiramos. Vamos.** Trunks se dirigió a su hija, y se levantó de la silla.

 **Muchas gracias por venir.** Se despidió la directora **,** extendió la mano a un enfadado padre.

 **Papá, por favor**. Respondió sin moverse de su lado

 **Vámonos**.la miró severo

 **Papá por favor, no te enojes**. Ante todo comentario, Trunks indicó la salida **.**

Liz entendió que había metido en serios problemas a su compañera, así que se acercó a disculparse.

 **Discúlpame, no fue mi intención meterte en problemas.** Exclamó mientras se sentaba en el asiento que había desocupado Trunks

 **Te dije que no me volvieras a hablar, déjame tranquila.** Afirmó su compañera, que aún estaba pensando en cómo convencer a su padre de no castigarla. Siguió a su padre hasta el estacionamiento, intentando no llorar.

Trunks revisó la mochila manchada de su hija, notando que los cuadernos solo estaban manchados por fuera.

 **Tienes una gran facilidad para meterte en problemas**. Finalmente habló Trunks después de unas cuadras.

 **No fue mi intención. Liz siempre está molestándome. ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?**

 **Por supuesto, no es grato que me estén llamando todas las semanas por tus travesuras.**

 **Pero… ella fue la que empezó. Manchó mis cosas.**

 **No sé si lo notaste, pero tus cuadernos solo se mancharon por fuera.**

 **No me había dado cuenta, papá. Es una buena noticia**. Intentó sonreír, pero su padre no habló el resto del camino.

En la empresa, al ver a la niña en horario escolar, y su mochila goteando tinta supusieron que algo había pasado, pero no les sorprendió, las travesuras de la hija del presidente de la corporación capsula eran conocidas en todo el mundo.

Una vez en la oficina

 **Estarás castigada el resto de la semana, sin salir de casa y sin Tablet.** Informó mientras hacía pasar a su asistente, para continuar con el trabajo.

 **Si continuo así saldré cuando tenga 17**. Manifestando su molestia por el castigo, frase que la asistente encontró muy graciosa.

 **Es muy probable, por eso te aconsejo que mejores tu comportamiento. Limpia esos cuadernos y comienza a estudiar.** Ordenó sin dejar de observar los documentos que le mostraban.

 **¡¿Qué?!, pero si yo no los ensucié. Uf… más encima tengo que limpiarlos.** Se cruzó de brazos en señal de absoluta negación.

Trunks levantó la vista para mirar severamente a su hija, quien entendió el mensaje y obedeció.

 **Estoy harta de Liz… mira lo que hizo me ensució mi lápiz favorito. Ya no podré seguir usando esta mochila. ¿Papá me estás escuchando? NECESITO UNA MOCHILA NUEVA.**

 **Te escuché no tienes que gritar. En cuanto nos retiremos te compraré una. Ahora quiero que cuides tu tono de voz.** Contestó mientras corregía uno de los valores del presupuesto.

 **Quiero una mochila de la empresa.** Agregó Evin con un tono más adecuado.

 **Está bien, en cuanto nos vayamos pasaremos por bodega ¿de acuerdo?** Trunks sonrió, para después continuar revisando los números que aparecían en la hoja.

 **¿puedo ir ahora?**

 **Dile a una de las secretarias que te acompañe** _ **.**_ Suspiró paciente

 **Sé dónde queda, así que puedo ir sola.** Siendo grosera, no iba a permitir que la trataran como a una bebé.

 **Evin, te advierto que cambies tu forma de hablarme. Y no puedes ir a bodega sola.** Intentó concentrarse en el presupuesto

 **No tengo 5 años.**

 **No tienes 5 años, pero no puedes ir a bodega sola, así que si no puedes esperar hasta la hora de salida, le tendrás que pedir a una de las secretarias que te acompañe. ¿Entendido? Ahora te aconsejo que cambies tu actitud, te recuerdo que me llamaron del colegio por pelearte, así que no estoy de muy buen humor.** Contestó, perdiendo la paciencia por completo

 **Pero no fue mi culpa que te llamaran, yo solo me defendí de Liz.** Respondió con tono insolente

 **Evin, te lo advierto por última vez.** Sentenció Trunks. Evin comprendió enseguida, que no lograría nada insistiendo y prefirió guardar silencio.

 **Señor, como le estaba explicando las variaciones, en este punto, se deben al nuevo centro de recreaciones de la empresa.**

 **Comprendo. Haga llegar las observaciones al encargado de finanzas, por favor**.

 **De inmediato. Con su permiso**. **Señor.**

 **Este miércoles tengo prueba de matemáticas, estudiarás conmigo ¿cierto**? Preguntó cuando ya estuvieron a solas

 **Claro que sí, veamos que contenidos entrarán en tu prueba** ¿ **por qué no me dijiste antes?**

 **Creo que te lo había dicho.** Intentando recordar. Mientras le mostraba el cuaderno a su padre.

 **Será una excelente oportunidad para subir tus calificaciones.** Dijo Trunks entusiasmado al notar que los contenidos que entraban.

 **Señor, voy al casino.** Se escuchó el intercomunicador.

 **Nosotros también vamos**. Dijo a la niña que tenía en sus brazos. **A propósito hay un jovencito que estuvo preguntando por ti muy temprano**. Sabía que su hija sentía algo más que un simple cariño por aquel niño que venía todas las tardes después del colegio. Así como también sabía que Sebastián sentía algo más que aprecio por su hija, situación que no le incomodaba y tomaba como cosas de niños.

 **¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo?**

 **Claro que puedes.**

 **Nos vemos en el casino entonces.** salió corriendo a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Horas más tarde iban de regreso a casa, no sin antes pasar a comprar los pasteles favoritos de Bulma.


	7. Chapter 7:Familia de Freezer

CAPITULO 7

Bulma tomaba un refresco en el jardín, mientras leía una revista de modas. Un poco más allá se encontraba su alegre nieta jugando en el columpio impulsada por Trunks. Era una tarde agradable, con un suave viento cálido.

 **A mis compañeras les gustó mucho mi mochila nueva**. Comentaba orgullosa a su abuelita.

 **Me alegro mucho, a mí también me gustó**. Contestó mientras seguía hojeando la revista.

 **Ya me aburrí de columpiarme**. Trunks dejó de impulsarla y se fue a sentar al lado de su madre, situación que su hija aprovechó para hacerle un hermoso peinado a su estilo.

 **Ese vestido está hermoso, quiero uno. Lo usaré con esas joyas y este reloj, será la envidia de mis amigas**. Exclamó Bulma.

 **¿Puedo acompañarte abuelita?** Preguntó mientras intentaba trenzar el pelo de su padre.

 **No, no puedes recuerda lo que dije ayer.** Se apresuró en responder su padre.

 **Ese castigo es injusto**. Reclamó cruzando sus brazos en señal de desacuerdo.

 **Recuerda que mañana es miércoles y tienes prueba de matemáticas.** Mencionó Trunks dando por terminado el tema.

 **Si, lo sé. Estudié mucho. Así que mañana me sacaré un siete**. Dijo contenta mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su padre para abrazarlo. **Quedaste muy lindo.**

 **Gracias. Muy bien, veremos la calificación que tendrás y pensaré si te levanto el castigo..**. de pronto Trunks se quedó en silencio y miró el cielo.

 **Ve donde tu abuela.** Ordenó a su hija.

 **¿qué pasa papá?** Preguntó asustada mirando el cielo también.

 **¿Sucede algo?** Preguntó Bulma

 **Trunks,** apareció Vegeta de pronto. **Vienen hacia acá.**

 **Si, lo sé. Salgan de aquí.** Vociferó Trunks, pero ambas mujeres se quedaron paralizadas mirando sin saber dónde ir

 **¡QUE ESPERAN!,** gritó Vegeta

 **Ven pequeña, entremos a casa.** Bulma tomó la mano de la niña, caminando rápidamente.

De pronto apareció una figura con cola, de color blanco y franjas naranjas.

 **Que hermosa familia has formado, Trunks**. Respondió la fémina, mientras miraba a su hija.

 **¿Quién eres tú?** Pregunto Vegeta.

 **Soy la esposa de Freezer, y ellos son sus hijos**. Arriba del techo de la casa se encontraba un monstruo con la figura similar a la de Freezer, pero de color naranjo con blanco, y sentado en el columpio donde estaba antes jugando su hija, estaba el otro monstruo de igual figura y color.

 **Ahora verás lo que significa que maten a tu familia**. Gritó uno de ellos, mientras caminaba en dirección a Bulma.

Trunks intervino el ataque mientras Vegeta peleaba con el otro mostruo.

 **Salgan de acá, mamá**. Se dirigió a su madre, después de atacar con un rayo al hijo de Freezer y lanzarlo lejos.

 **Papá, tengo miedo**. Intentó abrazarlo, pero trunks la apartó para detener un rayo de energía.

 **Debemos irnos**. Expresó bulma, casi tironeando a su nieta

 **No, no quiero. PAPÁ**. Gritó con desesperación al ver que Trunks recibió un golpe que lo mandó directo al suelo.

 **JAJAJA**. Rió la esposa de Freezer. Bulma abrazó a la niña, con intención de protegerla. **No te preocupes pronto lo acompañarán**. Pero una bola de energía la apartó, lanzándola al otro extremo.

 **SALGAN DE AQUÍ, ES PELIGROSO.** Gritó Trunks, mientras se dirigía a ayudar a su padre que intentaba pelear con los otros dos mostruos.

 **Papito, buaaa…** lloraba mientras Bulma intentaba llevársela del lugar.

 **OBEDECE.** Ordenó furioso

De pronto apareció Goten, quien andaba en la ciudad, así como también Gokú que utilizó su técnica para teletransportarse.

 **Necesitan ayuda.** Goten, saludó a su amigo.

 **No me vendría mal.** Contestó bloqueando un golpe

Gokú en tanto, enfrentaba a la esposa de Freezer. Cuando de pronto una bola de energía rosó a Bulma.

 **Maldición** , dijo Trunks, mientras lanzaba su ataque más poderoso para enviarlo lejos.

 **Ve a protegerlas** , **yo me encargo** digo Goten

 **¿por qué aún no se van?** Trunks levantó a su madre.

 **Papá no te vayas, tengo miedo.**

 **Todo estará bien. Ve con tu abuela.**

 **No, no quiero, quédate con nosotras.**

 **No puedo**. Vió como Goten era atacado por el temible monstruo.

 **MALDICIÓN. VE CON TU ABUELA ¡AHORA!** No era el mejor momento para que su hija empezara a ponerse malcriada.

La niña corrió llorando, junto a su abuela. Mientras Gokú derrotaba a la esposa de Freezer, y Vegeta eliminaba a uno de los mostruos, solo faltaba Goten que estaba apenas soportando la pelea, pero apareció Gohan en su ayuda.

Una vez terminada la pelea, los guerreros Z, se sentaron en el jardín a descansar.

 **No puedo creer que Freezer se haya casado**. Pensó Gohan en voz alta

 **Sí, yo tampoco. Por lo visto tenía corazón**. Comentó Gokú

 **Gracias por venir señor Gokú**. Añadió Trunks

 **¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo Trunks?** Preguntó Goten, al observar los cabellos desordenados.

 **Mi hija me hizo un peinado.**

 **Pareces un pavo real. Jajaja.. todos** rieron al notar la similitud.

 **¿Y Bulma y tu hija?** Preguntó Gokú

 **Aún deben estar escondidas debajo de la cama**. Exclamó Vegeta, lo que provocó una carcajada general.

A los minutos aparecieron Bulma acompañada de su nieta.

 **¿Por qué no me avisaron que la pelea había terminado?** Reprochó mientras avanzaba en dirección a su marido, pero Vegeta susurró a su oído unas palabras que hicieron calmar su rabia.

 **Papá, ¿estás bien?** Corrió a abrazar a su padre

 **Sí.** Trunks la envolvió en sus brazos, para luego regañarla.

 **La próxima vez que te dé una orden la obedeces enseguida ¿entendido?** Regañó en el acto

 **Vamos Trunks, no seas tan estricto, no pasó nada.** Goten intentó calmar la situación, mientras tocaba el hombro de su amigo y le guiñaba el ojo a la niña.

 **Ya me tengo que ir, en unos minutos más tengo una cita**. Se excusó Goten. **Nos vemos el sábado**. Se dirigió a Trunks, para recordarle los planes para salir con unas chicas.

 **Bueno, yo también me retiro** dijo Gokúquien estaba en un picnic con Milk y su padre,

 **Te acompaño papá**. Dijo Gohan

 **Adiós.** Se despidieron mientras desaparecían

 **Voy a darme una ducha.** Exclamó Vegeta.

 **Sí, yo también iré a ducharme.** Dijo Trunks mientras entraba a la casa.

 **Papá, ahora que ya se solucionó todo, ¿puedo salir con mi abuelita a comprar su vestido?**

 **No insistas.**

 **Entonces continuaré haciéndote el peinado cuando salgas de la ducha, veo que te despeinaste mientras estabas peleando.** Regañó a su padre llevándose las manos a la cintura.

 **¿Vamos a preparar la cena? Nuestros guerreros saldrán de la ducha con mucha hambre.** Dirigiéndose a su querida nieta.

 **Yo también tengo hambre, abuelita.** Le tomó la mano y se fueron juntas a preparar los alimentos **.**


	8. Chapter 8: Evin condicional

CAPITULO 8

Al otro día Trunks decidió que ese día estaría solo un par de horas en la oficina, estaba cansado. Se levantó temprano para despertar a su hija, la que con los típicos reclamos fue a bañarse.

 **Aquí está tu ropa.** Se la acercó, para luego ir a buscar el cepillo al baño **. Ven, voy a peinar tu cabello** peinó el precioso cabello negro, heredado de su madre, para después darle su desayuno.

 **Te deseo buena suerte en tu prueba de matemáticas**. **Te pasaré a buscar a la salida.** Trunks se despidió afuera del colegio, dándole un beso de despedida.

 **Gracias papito. Adiós**.

Trunks llegó a la casa e inmediatamente empezó a revisar los correos de las postulantes a niñera. Una de ellas tenía un buen curriculum, así que decidió darle una cita para entrevistarla.

Vio la televisión, junto a Vegeta, quien estaba pensando en acompañar a Bra a la universidad.

 **Ni lo pienses**. Sentenció Bra **asustarás a mi novio** arregando sus cosas para ir a estudiar.

 **Necesito conocer a ese insecto y ni creas que me vas a convencer**.

 **No te convencerá ella, sino yo**. apareció su coqueta esposa, lista para ir a la oficina. **Me debes acompañar a la Corporación Capsula, Trunks está cansado y llegará más tarde.**

 **Uf, está bien pero solo por un par de horas.**

 **Señor Trunks, lo llaman del colegio de su hija, dicen que es urgente.** Informó una de las sirvientas.

 **Atiendo en mi despacho, gracias. No lo puedo creer, pero si no ha pasado una semana y ya me están llamando otra vez**. Trunks se llevó las manos a la cabeza. **Lleva una hora en el colegio.**

 **Tal vez no es nada malo**. Añadió inocente su hermana menor.

 **Eso espero**. Y se levantó del cómodo sofá, en dirección a su despacho.

 **Buenos días, señor, disculpe que lo moleste otra vez, pero necesito que se presente en el establecimiento lo antes posible**. Exclamó la directora del colegio.

 **No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia, voy enseguida para allá.** Colgó el teléfono con desgano, para dirigirse al colegio, no entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes de las cosas que hacía su hija en su ausencia.

En el camino iba pensando en la nueva travesura que pudo hacer, definitivamente tendría que comprar una casa al lado del colegio.

Al llegar la secretaria lo hizo pasar de inmediato

 **Lo están esperando, señor**. **Adelante**. Lo invitó a pasar después de anunciar su llegada.

Vio en un extremo a Liz, junto a su madre que estaba sentada, en la otra silla a su hija, la que rápidamente cedió el asiento a su padre.

 **Ahora que están ambos puedo empezar. Estas señoritas fueron sorprendidas copiando sus respuestas en la evaluación de matemáticas** , **la docente decidió calificarlas con un uno.**

 **Papá, yo no he copiado.** Evin explicó rápidamente a su padre.

 **Me sorprende porque mi hija estudió mucho para esa prueba, es más, yo la ayudé a estudiar**. Comentó Trunks, apoyando a Evin.

 **La profesora escuchó claramente cuando se decían las respuestas, señor Trunks. Si pueden observar tienen las mismas respuestas y errores**. Insistió la directora mientras le dirigía una mirada a la madre de Liz.

 **Ella era la que me estaba copiando las respuestas**. discutió la hija de Trunks.

 **Yo no te estaba copiando**. Intervino Liz, ante la mirada acusadora de su madre.

 **Muy bien, jovencitas esto se resolverá repitiéndoles a ambas la prueba en este instante.**

 **¿qué? ¿ Otra vez?.** Preguntaron las alumnas sin poder creerlo.

 **Pero, yo no tenía la necesidad de copiar, porque estudie para la maldita prueba.** Contestó la hija de Trunks, dandole un empujón a Liz. **Todo esto es tú culpa. ¿Cuándo me dejarás tranquila?**

 **Yo no te copié**. Respondió Liz devolviendo el empujón

 **A mí no me empujas**. Se abalanzó sobre Liz, para golpearla, quien también respondió la afrenta.

Ambas se jalaron los cabellos y cayeron al suelo peleándose.

 **Suficiente, esto no es un torneo. Están suspendidas**. Vociferó la directora, dejando caer un libro sobre el escritorio.

 **¡¿Qué?!** Contestaron todos al unísono. **¿Otra vez?**

 **Sí.** **Es la segunda vez que son suspendidas** , **la próxima vez será la expulsión del establecimiento.** Recalcó la directora, molesta con la situación **. se quedarán con el uno, y suspendidas por tres días por utilizar mi oficina como plataforma de torneo.** Aquella frase causó mucha gracia en las niñas que no pudieron evitar reír, sobre todo ante el gesto de la directora.Sin embargo a sus padres no les causó gracia alguna, las niñas lo notaron enseguida y callaron.

 **Disculpe le prometo que no se repetirá**. La madre de Liz se escuchaba abochornada.

 **Le aseguro que esta será la última vez**. Trunks también se oía avergonzado.

Posteriormente todos salieron de la oficina, despidiéndose de una alterada directora.

 **No puedo creer que esté casi todas las semanas en el colegio, pero qué diablos te sucede niñita, verás cómo te va cuando lleguemos a casa.** Regañó la madre a Liz, tirandole una oreja.

Trunks miró la escena, y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto.

 **Y el chofer, ¿también está de vacaciones**? Preguntó su hija.

 **Llevó a mi madre a la empresa. Ahora me puedes explicar ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió golpear a tu compañera?** Interrogó Trunks, ayudando a su hija a subir al auto.

 **En que por culpa de ella me saqué una mala calificación. Mejor no hubiese estudiado nada**. Pensando en que pudo ocupar ese tiempo saliendo con sus amigas a la plaza que había detrás de su casa.

 **Eso te hubiese costado unos cinturonazos jovencita. Si no la hubieses golpeado no te habrían suspendido, llevas tres días asistiendo a clases y estás nuevamente suspendida.** En su interior Trunks pensó "Rompiste mi record **". Ahora quiero que me aclares lo que sucedió y espero que tu explicación sea buena, porque estoy muy molesto**. Cerró la puerta del auto para sentarse en el otro extremo dispuesto a conducir mientras oía atentamente.

 **Liz estaba preguntándome a cada rato las respuestas, y para que me dejara tranquila le ayudé en algunas, pero después de decirle varias, le dije que dejara de molestarme y fue entonces cuando la profesora nos quitó la prueba y nos llevó ante la directora por ser alumnas condicionales.**

 **¿Son alumnas CONDICIONALES?** Preguntó Trunks frenando en el acto, para mirar a su acompañante. **¿cómo que condicionales?** Conduciendo nuevamente

 **Significa que verán si nos aceptan el próximo año en el colegio, depende de nuestro comportamiento**. Se puso nerviosa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre.

 **Se perfectamente lo que significa ¿desde cuándo?** Intentó asimilar lo que estaba pasando, a la vez que esquivaba un auto con el cual casi choca por la impresión.

 **Es que pensé que lo sabías. ¿No te lo había dicho la directora?** Necesitaba averiguar lo que sabía su padre, para no volver a hablar de más.

 **No, y pregunté desde cuándo.** Su voz sonó seria y furiosa.

 **Desde hace poco, creo que desde que me suspendieron la primera vez.** Mintió nerviosa, ocultando la travesura original.

 **Llevas asistiendo tres meses a clases y ya estás condicional, tienes casi un libro de anotaciones y dos suspensiones.** Reprendía Trunks mientras intentaba conducir el auto camino a casa.

 **La suspensión de hoy fue injusta.** Reclamó desafiante.

 **Cuida el tono de tu voz, ahora más que nunca, porque estoy furioso**. Advirtió en tanto estacionaba el auto. **Ve a tu habitación.** Mandó en cuanto entraron a casa.

La pequeña obedeció la orden, sin discutir. En cuanto entró a su dormitorio se sacó el uniforme, y puso sus cuadernos en el escritorio. No le molestaba mucho la idea de estar suspendida, podía estar en casa, comía golosinas a cualquier hora o dormía hasta más tarde. Por el momento se recostó sobre su cama, observó detenidamente su espacio, las paredes blancas decoradas con fotografías de cuando era pequeña, su amplio escritorio con cuadernos llamándola a hacer sus deberes, su lámpara rosada al igual que su cubrecamas, en fin, ya estaba aburrida de todo eso, no podría soportar otra semana más sin salir de su habitación.

Después de un rato apareció su padre, aún se le notaba enojado.

 **Por el momento estás castigada sin salir de tu cuarto. Ahora iré a la oficina y vuelvo en un par de horas para que conversemos.**

 **No entiendo por qué me castigas, yo no copié en la prueba, esa calificación es injusta.**

 **No te estoy castigando por la calificación, sino por la suspensión.**

 **Suspensión que también fue injusta**. Discutió enojada

 **Que le hayas pegado a una compañera y delante de la directora ¿no te parece motivo suficiente?**

 **No, porque se lo merecía por culpa de ella me pusieron esa calificación, así que me parece injusto que me castigues por eso.**

 **Tengo que irme, no seguiré discutiendo**. Dándolo por terminado, al momento que salía de la habitación

 **No quiero estar castigada, papá. ¡PAPÁ!** Gritó queriendo llamar la atención de su padre, sin embargo la ignoró.

 **Regresa a tu cuarto. Más tarde hablaremos, Evin.** Ordenó al ver a la niña frente a él en el pasillo

 **Es injusto papá y tú lo sabes**. Contestó firme y altanera.

 **Te aconsejo que obedezcas**. Se llevó las manos a su cinturón en señal de advertencia.

 **Por favor papá, estuve toda la semana pasada castigada sin salir de mi dormitorio.** Explicó sin atreverse a hacer enojar más su padre.

Trunks no respondió, estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados esperando que cumpliera su orden. La niña entendió que su padre no se retractaría, y si seguía ahí solo se ganaría un nuevo castigo, por lo que obedeció. Insistió a su padre antes de cerrar la puerta, pero Trunks nuevamente no respondió, así que se dio por vencida.

Se recostó sobre su cama a llorar por su triste realidad, no quería estar otra semana más encerrada, pero no había forma de convencer a su papá.

Había terminado sus deberes, jugado con sus muñecas y a escondidas también con su tablet, pero su padre aún no regresaba y ya se sentía ahogada.

Saltó por la ventana en dirección a la plaza, donde de seguro estarían sus amigas y efectivamente ahí estaban jugando, todas reunidas.

Horas más tarde

 **Hola Trunks** saludó su hermana, al ver que llegaba a casa.

 **Hola hermanita, y cómo te fue con papá, lograron convencerlo de que no te acompañara a la universidad**. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

 **Claro que sí ¿Y mi sobrinita?** preguntó de pronto, al ver que no venía con él. **Olvidé preguntarte cómo te había ido en la reunión.**

 **Está castigada. La suspendieron de nuevo.**

 **Otra vez, pero ¿por qué?** estaba sorprendida. Jamás imaginó que su sobrinita se metería en problemas con tanta rapidez.

 **Que te lo explique ella, está en su habitación**. Dijo Trunks mientras se dirigía a la de él para cambiar su vestimenta.

 **Ehh… es que yo vengo de su dormitorio y…** no quiso terminar la frase. **pensé que había ido contigo a la oficina después de clases.**

 **No, fui solo. Quería calmarme un poco. Voy a sacarme esto**. Indicó su ropa sin asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo.

Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una polera ajustada acompañada de un chaleco delgado. Pensaba en ir a almorzar cuando le preguntó a una de las sirvientas si le había llevado la comida a Evin, pero ella le informó que al momento de llevar los alimentos la niña no se encontraba. Trunks fue a ver lo que estaba pasando y, para su molestia, efectivamente no se encontraba en su habitación, cerró la ventana y fue en busca de su padre quien contestó que no la había visto durante el día.

Se dispuso a buscarla por toda la casa y jardines, pero no la encontró. Conociéndola supuso que estaría en la plaza.

"Me va a escuchar" pensó Trunks mientras salía para ir en su búsqueda.

 **Donde te habías metido, tu padre te está buscando**. Regañó Bra, al encontrarse a su sobrina entrando sigilosamente.

 **Estaba en la plaza, jugando con mis amigas**. Intentó explicar, agachando la cabeza.

 **Creo haberte dicho que no salieras de tu habitación**. se escuchó la voz del padre atrás de la pequeña, se estremeció al escucharlo. No pensó que llegaría a almorzar, estaba confiada en que llegaría tarde y no saldría descubierta.

 **Acompáñame.** Ordenó con un tono severo

 **Trunks, creo que no es un buen momento para…** la mirada de trunks se detuvo en su hermana pidiendo que no se entrometiera.

 **Te escucho.** Dijo en cuanto entraron a la habitación. Estaba serio, con la entreceja fruncida y los brazos cruzados.

 **Salí a jugar con mis amigas**. Murmuro

 **Te dije claramente que estabas castigada.**

 **Pero es injusto, papá.**

 **¿Recuerdas el castigo que te di la primera vez que te suspendieron?** La niña abrió los ojos, y su padre interpretó que lo recordaba **. Ese castigo debí dártelo desde un principio**. Continuó mientras desabrochaba su cinturón, que para sorpresa de la niña, no era el típico cinturón delgado de ropa formal, sino uno de cuero y ancho, un accesorio ideal para ropa casual. **No quise hacerlo porque entendí el por qué reaccionaste así contra tu compañera, por eso solo te mandé a tu habitación, pero en vista que no obedeces…** tomó el brazo de su pequeña para girarla y darle el primer azote,

ZAP, **te voy a obedecer, en serio**..ZAP, **papá** …. La niña ya estaba llorando y su padre apenas le había dado dos azotes a sus nalgas. Trunks comprendió que aquel objeto causaba mayor dolor, así que decidió dar un par de golpes más y listo. ZAP, **nada más papito buuaa** … ZAP. En cuanto la soltó corrió a su cama.

 **Te daré tiempo para que te calmes y podamos conversar**.

 **Ahora debo entrevistar a alguien,** exclamó mientras acariciaba su cabellera **, estoy buscando una niñera mientras Nina se encuentra de vacaciones.** Explicó con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. **En cuanto estés más tranquila puedes venir a acompañarme ¿te parece bien?**

 **No quiero ninguna niñera de reemplazo, quiero a Nina y la voy a esperar**. Contestó casi a gritos. Trunks jamás pensó que su hija estuviera tan consentida, siempre le cumplió sus caprichos tan vez por eso nunca se presentó este comportamiento rebelde.

 **Será mejor que vuelva más tarde. Cambia tu forma de contestarme, recuerda que soy tu padre**. Se levantó de la cama y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Fue a su despacho a esperar. Analizó cómo corregir el comportamiento de su traviesa hija. Recordó la vez que él desobedeció a Vegeta , le dio una paliza por no obedecer la orden de quedarse en casa, mientras él iba a luchar… pero su hija era una niña, no podría ser tan severo. Hasta Vegeta comprendía la diferencia, siempre fue más flexible con Bra. Tenía que buscar una solución y pronto.

 **Señor, ya llegó la señorita que estaba esperando**. Anunció una de las sirvientas.

 **Por favor, hágala pasar**.

Trunks dirigió la mirada a la joven, era hermosa con sus ojos verdes y pelo negro, se veía muy joven. No pudo evitar recordar a su esposa.

 **Buenas tardes señorita, tome asiento. Su nombre es Kony ¿cierto?** La joven afirmó con la cabeza **¿qué edad tiene?**

 **Tengo 26, vivo con mis padres.** Trunks la observó se veía demasiado joven para tener 26, pero continuó con la entrevista **. Estudio medicina y necesito el trabajo para pagar mis estudios**. Después de media hora de preguntas y respuestas, ambos cerraron el trato. Su hija ya tenía niñera.

 **Dígale a mi hija que venga por favor.** Ordenó a una de las sirvientas, la que fue enseguida a buscarla

La niña miro a la joven que le presentaban, estaba disgustada ¿qué estaba haciendo Nina que no aparecía? Aún.

 **Papá, quiero a Nina**. Insistió. **¿Cuándo regresa?**

En eso sonó el celular de Trunks.

 **Es importante, con permiso** , se retiró para contestar en privado

 **No creas que vas a reemplazar a mi Nina, ella volverá para cuidarme.** Miró haciendo un desprecio a su nueva niñera.

 **Solo será por unas semanas** , **mientras ella regresa** .Kony sonrió

 **Disculpen la interrupción.** Se excusó al regresar. **Tengo que viajar en forma urgente, mañana**. Se dirigió a su hija.

 **¿Otra vez?** Casi empezando a llorar.

 **Tranquila, no llores. Dame un momento.**

 **La espero el Lunes señorita Kony**.

 **Muchas gracias señor, estaré aquí puntualmente**. Se retiró del despacho acompañada de la sirvienta.

 **Papá no quiero que viajes.. buuuaaa… llegaste hace poco y ya te vas de nuevo**. lo abrazó fuerte mientras lloraba, lo extrañaba mucho cuando se iba, las video llamadas no eran suficientes para ella, quería pasar más tiempo con él, a pesar de que Trunks ya le dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

 **Tranquila, escúchame primero, después puedes llorar si es que no te gusta mi idea**. Intentó tranquilizarla

 **No quiero que pienses que esto es un premio, pero ya que estás suspendida, viajaremos juntos, regresaremos el domingo temprano, ¿estás de acuerdo?** Esas palabras hicieron saltar de alegría a la niña, dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla. **Sin embargo, el domingo tendrás que ponerte al día en las materias para asistir el lunes a clases.**

 **Papá, estoy suspendida hasta el martes, recuerda que hoy es Miércoles**. Trunks suspiró

 **Tienes razón y recuerda que por eso estás castigada sin salir el resto del día. Ah, y que sea la última vez que sales sin permiso.** Ese comentario no le gradó en absoluto, pero estaba contenta, viajaría nuevamente con su padre


	9. Chapter 9: Viaje de negocios

**CAPITULO 9**

 **Que tengan un buen viaje** les deseaba bulma al momento de pasarle el bolso con ropa a su hijo.

 **Te extrañaré mucho, abuelita**. Su nieta le dio un fuerte abrazo y entró corriendo a la nave. **Papá espera olvidé mi Tablet.** Salió de la nave en busca de su juego favorito.

 **Mujeres, siempre se demoran tanto.** Suspiró su padre mientras la miraba correr.

 **Estoy segura que lo pasarán muy bien, Trunks ¿pensaste en cómo lo harás cuando tengas que ir a la reunión? Porque esta vez Nina no te acompañará para ayudarte a cuidarla.**

 **Tendré que asistir con ella o me puede esperar afuera. Ahí viene. Ya nos vamos mamá, despídeme de mi padre y Bra.**

 **Adiós abuelita.** La nave despegó para no descender hasta dentro de 5 horas.

 **Por fin llegamos** , **es hermoso.** exclamó la niña cuando su padre estacionó la nave fuera del hotel **, vamos a la playa papá**. Tirándolo en esa dirección.

 **Espera, tengo que avisar a recepción y ponernos una ropa más adecuada.**

 **Sí, vamos**. Entró corriendo al hotel junto a su padre. **Estoy feliz, son como mis vacaciones de verano, pero adelantadas.**

La habitación era amplia, contaba con dos dormitorios, una acogedora sala de estar con la terraza mirando el mar.

 **Ya estoy lista**. Se había puesto un short y polera con el respectivo traje de baño debajo.

 **Entonces vamos, antes pasaremos al restorant a comer ¿te parece?**

 **Sí, yo también tengo hambre.**

Caminó por la arena mirando el bello paisaje. Su hija estaba feliz, corría en el agua y saltaba las olas mientras caminaba al lado de su padre.

Se sentaron a hacer un castillo, pero finalmente la niña pensó que era más entretenido enterrar a Trunks.

Fue una tarde agradable, acompañada de mucho helado y golosinas. Después de regresar al hotel, a cambiar su ropa y bañarse, salieron a recorrer el lugar. Había muchas tiendas, y por supuesto a la niña se le ocurrió comprar una cosa en cada una de ellas.

 **Papá mira, aquí hay juegos, vamos**. Sin esperar respuesta, cruzó la calle en dirección a los juegos.

Trunks cruzó para seguirla junto a las bolsas con compras, sin pensar en que las pataletas de su hija lo obligarían a subirse a la mayoría de ellos.

Era muy tarde cuando regresaron al hotel a descansar.

 **Mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano, para asistir a una reunión.** Explicaba buscando el pijama de su hija

 **¿Puedo dormir contigo?** Preguntó, no le agradaba dormir sola en un lugar desconocido, además era una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo junto a su padre.

 **Está bien, ven acá consentida.** Abrió sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, haciéndole cosquillas.

Se levantaron muy temprano, ambos estaban cansados, pero el viaje era precisamente para asistir a esas reuniones, que para ninguno de los dos eran de su agrado.

Los recibieron amablemente, guiándolo a la sala de reuniones de la empresa.

Espérame aquí. Trunks sentó a su hija en uno de los sillones que se encontraban a fuera de la sala.

 **¿No puedo pasar contigo?** Trató de mirar hacia dentro

 **No, no puedes, te aburrirás mucho. Espérame acá**. Y se perdió detrás de la puerta color marrón.

La niña se acomodó para jugar con su tablet. Había pasado una hora, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido.

Miró por los ventanales, era un desfile, estaban todos disfrazados. Corrió hacia fuera, entusiasmada con aquel espectáculo. De pronto pasó un enorme pavo real, era precioso, lo siguió unos metros, hasta que se detuvo.

Minutos más tarde su padre apareció detrás de ella.

 **Papá, mira es hermoso.** Grito la niña entre el bullicio.

 **Sí, es muy lindo ¿Por qué saliste de la empresa?** Preguntó su padre **. Te estuve buscando.** La apartó del lugar, su mirada era seria y a la vez mostraba preocupación.

 **Discúlpame papá, no lo volveré a hacer. Es que quería ver el desfile.**

 **Te pudiste perder. No pensaste en que te podrían secuestrar.** Regañaba su padre frente a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor.

 **No, no lo pensé**. No había notado lo enojado que estaba su padre. **No quise preocuparte, perdóname.** En realidad estaba arrepentida, no había pensado en el riesgo de perderse en un lugar completamente desconocido.

 **No quiero que se vuelva a repetir. ¿Regresamos al hotel?**

 **Nos podemos quedar unos minutos más ¿por favor? Están repartiendo globos.**

 **Pero solo unos minutos.** Se reintegraron a disfrutar el espectáculo, hasta cuando comenzó a avanzar por las calles otra vez.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel fueron a comer, para luego ir a la otra reunión. 

Llegaron a la otra empresa, pero esta vez trunks entró a la reunión con la niña. La sentó al lado de él, para observar la presentación del proyecto.

Eso era aburrido, ya no quería seguir ahí.

 **Papá, quiero ir al baño.** Interrumpió la concentración de su padre.

 **Está bien, cuando regreses me esperas afuera, y recuerda lo que hablamos**. Sentenció Trunks

 **Si papá lo recuerdo**. Contestó con tono tedioso, mientras se retiraba.

Luego de averiguar dónde estaba el baño, fue a comprar unas golosinas al kiosco de la empresa, y esperó a su padre afuera de la oficina, como se lo ordenó.

A los minutos apareció él, para tomar su mano y retornar al hotel.

 **No me quiero ir aún, quiero recorrer el lugar.**

 **Ya es tarde, debemos regresar.** Explicó su padre, sacando la capsula del auto.

 **Pero papá, todavía no es de noche, por favor. Solo una hora. Es que vi una tienda de juguetes y quería ir**. Aceptó la invitación de su hija, pensando en las cosas que le pediría ahora y en el berrinche que haría si no la complacía.

En realidad la tienda era gigante, tenía absolutamente de todo. Recorrieron todo el lugar, para salir después de dos horas, con más de un capricho de su hija.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel a descansar. Trunks estaba muerto de cansancio, así que se recostó sobre la cama a ver la televisión.

 **Estoy aburrida, ¿qué haremos mañana**? Entró a la habitación de su padre saltando sobre la cama.

 **Lo que tú quieras.** Sonrió acomodando su almohada para darle espacio a su hija. Le encantaba la idea de estar esos días con ella, sobre todo para compensar las semanas que no la había visto.

 **¿Puedo ver televisión contigo?**

 **Claro que sí**. En seguida se acomodo entre los brazos de su padre para ver el programa que llamaba su atención, luego de unos minutos ya le había quitado el control remoto y cambiado el canal a uno de dibujos animados, ante esto Trunks cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, junto a ella.

Disfrutaron de la playa el resto de los días que quedaban.

 **Compraste tantas cosas, que no caben en el portamaletas** , reclamó Trunks intentando colocar las cosas dentro de la nave para regresar a casa.

 **¿Por qué no regresamos a casa mañana?**

 **Porque debes regresar a ponerte al día en tus materias, o ya se te olvidó que estás suspendida.** Puso su mirada en la infante que se encontraba a su lado reclamando.

 **Es que quiero estar un día más, solo este día.**

 **Sabes que no podemos, ahora sube a la nave**.

Subió a la nave dando un portazo, y se sentó a esperar a su papá. Trunks se dispuso a marchar, sin hacer caso a los escándalos.

Cuando llegaron Trunks les contó sobre las reuniones y su hija sobre los paseos a la playa. Luego de jugar unos minutos con su tía contándole lo maravilloso que fue el desfile, su padre le recordó que debía comenzar a escribir.

 **Que fastidio.** Fue la respuesta que recibió de su hija.

 **No te quejes, estuviste todos estos días en la playa**. Intervino Bra, ayudándola a recoger sus juegos.

 **Sí, pero vuelvo el martes. No quiero estudiar hoy, estoy cansada.** Comenzó la rabieta

 **Ponte a estudiar, mañana no alcanzarás a escribir todo.** Tomó los cuadernos y los puso sobre el escritorio. Trunks la miró con cansancio, realmente estaba agotado, le había tocado conducir esas 5 horas de regreso y lo que menos quería era escuchar los berrinches de su hija. Bra notó el agotamiento, así que lo ayudó a convencerla.

 **¿Cuándo llega Nina?** Preguntó Bra, ayudando a escribir el contenido en uno de los cuadernos.

 **No sé, pero mañana llega su reemplazo**. Contestó su sobrina dejando de escribir. Le molestaba la idea de tener otra niñera, aunque fuera por unos días. Nina era especial, siempre jugaba con ella, ocultaba sus travesuras para evitarle un castigo y la regaloneaba cuando estaba enferma. **Ojalá vuelva pronto**. Suspiró, **además no creo que la otra niñera dure mucho.** Sonrió con malicia. El gesto fue detectado por su tía la cual le aconsejó que se comportara, o ella misma se encargaría de darle unas nalgadas, si veía un mal comportamiento en ausencia de su padre.


	10. Chapter 10: Nueva niñera

CAPITULO 10

Era lunes por la mañana cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Kony, la nueva niñera.

 **Buenos días, el señor está ocupado y la niña aún está dormida** , explicó una de las sirvientas, haciéndola pasar para enseñarle las habitaciones.

Vegeta observó a la nueva muchacha en cuanto la vio caminando por los pasillos, contestó el saludo para luego preguntar a la sirvienta **¿En dónde está Trunks?,** no alcanzó a responderle cuando apareció la figura de su hijo arreglándose la incómoda corbata.

 **Papá, ahora me será imposible** , explicó antes de ser interrogado. **Durante la tarde haré un tiempo para configurar la cámara.** Bulma se había disgustado y no encontró mejor forma de vengarse que desconfigurar la máquina de control de gravedad.

 **Me iré a las montañas, avísame en cuanto estén reparadas**. Se retiró maldiciendo y prometiendo vengarse de aquella atrevida terrícola.

 **Buenos días señorita Kony, mi hija aún está durmiendo, si me acompaña a mi despacho le informaré su rutina**. La joven lo acompañó observando lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, la casa era enorme, tenía muchos pasillos y puertas, en el fondo deseaba no perderse y lograr adaptarse lo más pronto posible. Recibió el papel con los horarios, cada punto se explicaba con gran detalle así que no hubo lugar a dudas. Excepto…

 **¿Cuál es el dormitorio de la niña? Y ¿a qué hora la despierto hoy?** Lo miró sentado frente a ella, situación que no pudo menos que ponerla nerviosa.

 **Acompáñeme por favor**. En el camino le explicó que ese día podría levantarse más tarde, pero mañana volvería al colegio. **Mi hija es un poco traviesa, así que si en algún momento se presenta un problema que no pueda solucionar, me avisa, siempre llevo el celular prendido.** Tocó la puerta, para poder entrar, mientras continuaba hablando **. Tiene tarea pendiente y debe ponerse al día para asistir mañana al colegio**. **Deme un momento por favor.**

 **Hola, despierta dormilona**. Abrió las cortinas. **Afuera está Kony**. Le informó cuando se sentó en la cama

 **¿QUÉ?** Esas palabras la terminaron de despertar. **Pero y Nina, quiero a mi Nina**. Hizo pucheros en señal de molestia.

 **Regresará en dos semanas más, se torció el tobillo andando en patines**. Nina lo había llamado para informarle que su regreso se atrasaría un poco más.

 **¿Entonces tendré que soportar a Kony todos estos días?** Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Trunks recordó que a su hija jamás le gustaron las reemplazantes de Nina, muchas de ellas fueron víctimas de sus diabluras, a la última le tiñó el pelo rojo, con una supuesta pintura que se quitaba con agua, Trunks tuvo que indemnizarla por los daños para evitar la demanda.

 **Sí, la haré pasar, quiero que te portes bien con ella. Ya me tengo que ir son las nueve, regresaré temprano**. Se despidió de su hija pensando en que ojalá la niñera lograra durar esas dos semanas. **Adelante señorita Kony, la está esperando**.

Al entrar vio a la muchachita sentada en su cama, con muy mala cara y cruzada de brazos en señal de desacuerdo. Kony la miró con simpatía y exclamó.

 **Entiendo que no te gusta la idea de tener una niñera nueva, pero lo pasaremos muy bien. Te lo aseguro. Tu padre ya me entregó tu horario y veo que podemos hacer cosas muy divertidas**. Hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta.

 **Voy a levantarme y vemos en qué podemos entretenernos ¿te parece?** Kony intuyó que no sería nada bueno.

Luego de ayudarla a peinarse y de sacar casi toda la ropa del closet porque al parecer ese día estaba un poco indecisa en cuanto a la vestimenta que quería utilizar, tomaron desayuno juntas en su pequeña mesita de juegos. Esa mañana jugaron un rato en el patio con las muñecas, se disfrazaron de princesas y jugaron a hacer un castillo.

 **La comida está servida** , les informó una de las sirvientas. Su **abuela la está esperando para comer.**

 **Ve a comer, yo recogeré esto antes de ir**. Propuso la joven. La niña corrió a sentarse junto a su abuela para contarle lo que había hecho durante la mañana. Bulma sonrió satisfecha al notar que hasta el momento existía una buena relación entre ambas.

Más tarde ambas estaban en la habitación estudiando.

 **Este ejercicio no logro entenderlo.** Ya llevaba dos ejercicios y no iba a soportar otro más, odiaba las matemáticas. **Además mi papá dijo que hoy puedo jugar más rato, porque no fui a clases**. Mintió apartando el cuaderno.

 **Mmm… ¿y qué quieres hacer**? Preguntó su inocente niñera.

 **Vamos a la plaza. Estoy segura que ahí deben estar mis amigas.** La llevó prácticamente a tirones a la plaza que estaba atrás de la casa, donde precisamente estaban sus compañeras de juego. Le incomodó la mirada desconfiada que depositaron sobre ella cuando se apartaron para hacer una "reunión de niñas". Luego de un rato resolvieron jugar a las escondidas y kony debía buscarlas, en cuanto cerró sus ojos las niñas desaparecieron para ir a otro lado a jugar. Después de buscarlas un largo rato, entendió que había caído en una trampa. Se sentó en una banca, dándose por vencida, no podía regresar sin la niña o la despedirían, así que esperó pacientemente a que apareciera.

Una hora más tarde regresó sonriente, vio la cara de enojo de su niñera, pero no le importó.

 **¿Dónde estabas?** Le preguntó en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

 **Jugando a las escondidas, pero como nunca me encontraste tuve que aparecer.** Se veía una actitud de malicia, la niñera entendió que no podía rebatirle porque por lo visto era muy astuta.

 **Vamos a casa.** Kony estaba enojada, no podía contarle a su jefe o la despedirían por su ineficiencia. Esa niña le había ganado esa jugada, pero mañana sería diferente.

 **Hola papá**. Se encontraron a Trunks en la entrada. La tomó en sus brazos para darle un beso.

 **Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?** Contestó el saludo, notando enseguida la cara de disgusto de Kony. **Espero que te hayas portado bien.**

 **Claro que sí, estuvimos jugando todo el día, hasta fuimos a la plaza.**

 **Supongo que estudiaste y terminaste sus tareas.** Pero el largo silencio respondió su pregunta, Trunks mandó a su hija que fuera a hacer sus tareas, en tanto entraba a su despacho junto a la niñera.

 **Señorita Kony, le entregué el horario de mi hija, el cual se cumple aunque esté en casa. Primero debe terminar sus deberes y después salir a jugar**. La niñera bajó la cabeza de vergüenza, cómo podía explicarle.

 **Discúlpeme señor, pensé que… perdón**. Maldición esa niña la había metido en problemas y no tenía como justificarse.

 **No se preocupe, entiendo que es su primer día y por lo que me informaron, logró tener un buen comienzo**. Le sonrió en espera de más detalles.

 **Sí, gracias**. Para ella había sido todo lo contrario, la niña hizo cuanto quiso durante el día, mintiéndole sobre su horario de estudios y escapándose. **Permiso ayudaré a su hija con sus tarea** s. Trunks notó un comportamiento extraño y quiso averiguar.

 **Señorita Kony, no la veo a gusto. ¿Tiene algún problema?** Ofreciéndole tomar asiento nuevamente.

 **Discúlpeme señor Trunks, no pasa nada, solo que la niña está un poco atrasada con sus tareas y debo ayudarla a terminarlas**. Se justificó sentándose nuevamente en el cómodo sillón negro que se encontraba frente a él.

 **Señorita Kony, tenga la confianza de contarme las travesuras que hace mi hija, la conozco perfectamente y entendería que la hizo pasar por momentos difíciles, como este**. Las palabras impresionaron a la joven, no pensaba contar con su apoyo así que se sintió en confianza para contarle lo ocurrido durante el día, Trunks rió un momento, para después pararse e ir juntos donde la pequeña maga. En el camino platicaron sobre las precauciones que debía tomar, sobre todo si quería evitar pasar malos ratos. Kony lo miraba caminar junto a ella, era un hombre alto, caminaba siempre serio y mirando el horizonte, tenía las manos grandes, cabello lila y el mismo color de ojos que su hija, ese hombre: le dio confianza.

 **Permiso,** entró luego de tocar la puerta. **Me alegro que estés haciendo tus tareas.** Revisó algunas y pidió que corrigiera las respuestas erróneas. C **reo que olvidaste ordenar tu habitación.** Los juguetes estaban esparcidos por todos lados. **Después de terminar, tendrás que ordenar este desastre**. Obviamente esas palabras no se recibieron con mucha alegría, pero no hubo lugar a discusión. **Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo para ir a arreglar la máquina de Gravedad. A propósito no puedes salir hasta que hayas terminado, jugaste todo el día, ahora debes terminar tus tareas.** Había encontrado una forma sutil de castigarla sin delatar a Kony **.**

 **Pero me falta mucho, estaré el resto de mi vida acá.** Oponiéndose a su padre, en tono suplicante.

Trunks repitió una vez más la orden y luego se retiró dejando a ambas mujeres en el escritorio.

 **Kony, ayúdame a recoger eso.** Le ordenó a su niñera en cuanto se retiró Trunks **.**

 **Tienes que recogerlo tú, eso dijo tu padre**. Contestó Kony revisando las respuestas.

 **Nina siempre me ayudaba con todo.** Se quejó haciendo pucheros. **La extraño tanto**.

Kony la miró, no sabía si seguirle el juego manipulador o continuar ayudándola con las tareas como se lo había pedido su jefe. Después de respirar hondo la ayudó a recoger las cosas, tal vez si hacía lo que pedía lograría ser aceptada.

 **Ya terminé y aún no estás lista.** Kony había recogido todo, dejándolo perfectamente ordenado. **¿Cuánto te falta?** Sinceramente a ella tampoco le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

 **Solo estos cuatro y listo.** Contestó concentrada. Kony la ayudó para que terminara pronto.

 **Gracias. Ya puedo salir a jugar**. Fue en busca de su padre al otro piso. Lo encontró escribiendo en la computadora.

 **Papá ¿qué estás haciendo?** Preguntó en cuanto entró al cuarto, inclinándose para poder ver mejor.

 **Estoy configurando la cámara para tu abuelo.** Explicó sin quitar la vista del monitor **. ¿Terminaste lo que te ordené?**

 **Sí, hasta ordené mi cuarto, como me lo pediste. ¿Kony dormirá acá?**

 **Hoy no, pero a partir de mañana dormirá en nuestra casa. Vive lejos y no puede viajar todos los días.** Esa respuesta le había dado una idea, aún tenía esperanzas de deshacerse de ella.

 **¿Para qué es este botón?** Sin esperar respuesta lo presionó, borrando absolutamente toda la información ingresada.

 **Creo que ya averiguaste para qué era. Ahora necesito empezar todo otra vez, ve a jugar al patio** , **mientras termino.** Respiró antes de comenzar otra vez.

 **Prefiero acompañarte.** Caminó por la enorme habitación. No tenía nada entretenido, solo computadoras y unos cuantos inventos. **Papá, mira esos cables de colores, se ven entretenidos.** Había encontrado un tablero al apretar el botón se abrió la tapa dejando al descubierto los cables que entregaban energía a la habitación de gravedad.

 **No toques eso, puedes…** pero ya era tarde, se apagó la luz y otra vez se perdió el avance de Trunks.

 **¿Dónde está Kony?** Preguntó Trunks, con su paciencia al límite.

 **Está en el baño** , **dijo que vendría pronto. ¿por qué se apagó la luz solamente en esta habitación?**

 **Porque esos cables entregan energía solamente a esta habitación. Es un sistema de seguridad.** Explicó calmadamente, mientras ponía los cables en su sitio.

Cuando por fin prendió la computadora, comenzó a escribir, contestando las preguntas que su hija le hacía por cada cosa que veía y llamaba su atención. Jamás la dejaban entrar ahí, así que debía aprovechar el momento.

 **No entiendo cómo configuras la cámara de gravedad desde acá**. **y este robot ¿qué hace?. Estas botellitas tienen muchos colores ¿puedo jugar con ellas?** Trunks la observaba de vez en cuando para evitar que rompiera o tocara algo peligroso.

 **Acá estabas**. Exclamó Kony, la había buscado por toda la casa. **Por fin te encontré**.

 **Mira Kony, esos colores son muy lindos, alcánzame las botellitas, por favor**. Intentaba alcanzarlas pero estaban muy altas.

 **No, no tomen eso. Son mezclas con las que está experimentando mi madre, es peligroso**. **Ve a jugar al patio** , **en unos minutos te alcanzo**.

Una vez en el patio…

 **Kony, sabías que en esta casa hay fantasmas**. Pensó que tal vez podría irse si lograba asustarla.

 **No tenía idea, pero no me asustan.** La niñera percibió las intenciones enseguida.

 **Se me quedó mi juguete en la habitación donde estaba mi papá ¿puedes ir a buscarlo? Es que si voy yo me va a regañar**. No le pareció nada extraño, así que fue a buscar el juguete perdido. al llegar allá…

 **Permiso, disculpe que lo moleste, es que la niña dice que olvidó un juguete**. Trunks la hizo pasar, pero al ver a su alrededor no vio ningún objeto similar a lo que le había descrito, así que regresó.

Cuando volvió ya no estaba, otra vez se había desaparecido. Tendría que buscarla nuevamente por toda la casa.

 **¿A qué estás jugando pequeña?** Preguntó Vegeta, al verla escondida detrás de un arbusto. Ya había regresado seguro de que a esas alturas su juguete favorito ya estaba listo para ser utilizado.

 **A nada abuelito, es que estoy jugando a las escondidas con Kony, no le digas que me viste**. Vegeta se fue prometiendo que no diría nada. Para la niña, era muy simpático ver a Kony buscándola desesperada, si tenía suerte, duraría ese día.

Era el momento preciso para llamar a su mejor amigo y pedirle un favor, el cual sin falta debía llevar mañana a la Corporación Capsula.

Cuando Kony la pilló, ya era hora de irse.

 **Nos vemos mañana, pórtate bien.** Su niñera se iba para volver al otro día, eso no era lo que había planeado, pero tenía un segundo plan, que estaba segura que resultaría.


	11. Chapter 11: Invasión de arañas

CAPITULO 11

Costó mucho convencer a su padre de llevarla a la Corporación Capsula después de clases, pero lo logró, después de llorarle casi todo el camino cuando la llevó a la escuela.

 **Papá, puedo ir con Sebastián a buscar algo**. Preguntó a su padre al salir del casino de la empresa acompañados de su pequeño amigo.

 **Está bien, pero recuerda que Kony te vendrá a buscar en unas horas más**.

 **¿No me puedo ir contigo?** Preguntó decepcionada.

 **Hoy tengo mucho trabajo, saldré muy tarde**.

 **Entiendo, vuelvo enseguida papá**. Salieron corriendo por los pasillos. Fijo la mirada en ellos, un momento, pensando en lo que podían estaban tramando, seguramente no era nada bueno.

Al rato Trunks entró a la oficina dispuesto a firmar la enorme cantidad de carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio, acompañado de su fiel asistente quien le recordaba las reuniones que tendría ese día.

Minutos más tarde y con una enorme sonrisa apareció su hija, sostenía una caja de zapatos en sus manos, la que guardó rápidamente en su mochila.

 **¿Qué tienes ahí?** Preguntó Trunks temiendo una nueva travesura.

 **Nada, papá, solo un regalo que me hizo Sebastián. ¿puedo hacer mis tareas contigo**?. Cambió el tema de conversación lo más rápido que pudo, para distraer a su padre.

 **Claro, trae esa silla. Revisaré tus cuadernos mientras haces tus deberes**. Revisaba diariamente sus cuadernos, sobre todo después de ser suspendida. Ya no confiaba en la frase "ya hice mis deberes" sin antes cerciorarse por el mismo.

 **Que fastidioso eres. Hoy me porté bien en clases, en serio**. Le pasó sus cuadernos para que los revisara uno por uno. Había entendido que una de las cosas con las que su padre sería intransigente son sus estudios. Su cambio de comportamiento llamó la atención de las profesoras y directora, nunca pensaron que fuese tan rápido, pero se imaginaban que su padre tenía mucho que ver.

 **Te felicito, veo que estás escribiendo y trabajando en clases**. Revisó cuidadosamente las hojas escritas y ejercicios resueltos acompañados de las respectivas felicitaciones de la docente.

 **Sí, y hoy me fue muy bien en mi evaluación diaria**. Respondió orgullosa, mostrando su prueba.

 **Me alegro mucho**. Respondió Trunks. Quien a pesar de llegar cansado, la interrogaba sobre lo que había estudiado durante el día.

Estaba terminando de estudiar cuando apareció su niñera para llevarla a casa, el camino se hizo eterno, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con aquella desconocida, así que se limitó a mirar por la ventana hasta llegar a casa. Después de sacarse el uniforme escolar, buscó en su mochila la cajita que le había dado su amigo y la escondió secretamente en su velador, antes que llegara la niñera para revisar sus cuadernos. Era un plan que no podía fallar por nada del mundo, era su última esperanza.

Aquella tarde Trunks llegó casi a la hora de la cena. No terminó de entrar cuando Kony se acercó a informarle detalladamente lo que habían hecho durante el día. Él no pudo menos que sonreír, ante tanta explicación, pero le agradó.

 **Gracias señorita, es muy eficiente** **y ¿donde se encuentra mi hija?** Miró a su alrededor, ella siempre salía a su encuentro, le pareció extraño no verla gritando a su lado.

 **Es que tengo un problema, se esconde todo el día**. Explicó la niñera levantando los hombros.

 **Hum… trataré de arreglar eso, no se preocupe**. Se retiró a su cuarto para sacarse la ropa formal, pero de camino su hija salió a saludarlo.

 **Papá** , **Kony me avisó que habías llegado**. Saltó a los brazos de su padre, para acompañarlo a su habitación. Le agradaba estar ahí, sobre todo por la enorme cama en la que podía saltar hasta cansarse.

 **No quiero que sigas escondiéndote de Kony. Ella debe saber dónde estás en todo momento.** La regañó entrando al cuarto, al momento que se sacaba los zapatos y la camisa.

 **Es muy distraída, no me cuida bien**. Se justificó la niña, escogiéndole una polera y un chaleco del armario, y se la entregó a su padre, **además siempre se entromete en todo lo que hago.** Sacó un pantalón que combinara con lo anterior y se lo pasó, para luego sentarse a su lado para tomar su celular.

 **¿Quién es esa chica?** Preguntó al ver las llamadas perdidas, de una fotografía.

 **No cambies el tema.** Respondió pidiendo su celular de regreso. C **uando vayas a algún sitio debes avisarle a Kony y no quiero más excusas. Vamos a lavarnos las manos para ir a comer.** Exclamó al ponerse el chaleco.

Luego de disfrutar la cena y conversar un poco más con la niñera, para conocerla mejor. Se retiraron a dormir.

 **Deja ese juego, ponte el pijama**. Trunks le quitó la Tablet, para poder acostarla de una vez.

 **Pero papá, quiero jugar unos minutos más.** Reclamó la niña empezando la típica pataleta nocturna.

 **Es tarde, mañana debes levantarte temprano otra vez.** Explicó su padre con un claro cansancio.

Cuando de pronto se hoyó un grito en el pasillo, que sacó unas risas a la pequeña que se encontraba a su lado. Trunks la miró con el seño fruncido, esperando que ella no tuviera nada que ver, la niña inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca. Abrió la puerta para ver lo que ocurría, seguido por su hija. En el pasillo se encontraron a Kony temblando.

 **Señor, hay una enorme araña en mi cama**. Se aferró a él, tiritando de miedo.

Bulma que ya estaba acostada salió en pijama a averiguar lo que había provocado el grito, en cambio Vegeta ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó acostado, esperando a su esposa.

Acompañó a su hijo a la habitación para ver lo que estaba pasando. Efectivamente había una tarántula durmiendo encima de su cama.

 **Es extraño, no tenemos arañas en la casa.** Se dirigió Bulma a la afectada, observando el arácnido.

Trunks pidió una caja para poder guardarla, era obvio que en esto tenía mucho que ver su hija.

Kony revisó celosamente la cama, para después sentarse y ponerse las pantuflas, lanzando otro grito instantáneamente. Había otra tarántula en una de las pantuflas, lo que hizo estallar las carcajadas de la menor y a los adultos los obligó a revisar cuidadosamente el lugar pillando una dentro del velador y otra en el closet.

 **Me puedes decir ¿Cuántas arañas escondiste?** Preguntó finalmente Trunks dirigiéndose a su hija.

 **Papá , como crees que yo…** Por qué su padre pensó en ella sin dudarlo un segundo, por qué no pensó en que las arañas habían hecho un nido casualmente en la habitación de Kony, al menos ese pensamiento debía tener, según sus planes.

 **Pregunté ¿Cuántas arañas?** El tono de su padre le informó que estaba furioso, era mejor responder rápido antes de que acudiera a sus métodos de persuasión.

 **Son seis, pero ya encontraste cuatro**. Sonrió con malicia.

 **Donde están las otras**. Se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, controlándose para no darle una zurra.

 **Una está en su mochila y la otra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta**. Respondió tragando saliva para desviar la mirada a otro punto.

 **Ve a tu cuarto**. Mostró la salida **¡Ahora**! Vociferó al ver que continuaba de pie frente a él.

Cuando Trunks llegó la encontró acostada y con su tablet apagada.

 **¿por qué hiciste eso?** Preguntó antes de regañarla.

 **Quiero que se vaya, no quiero una niñera de reemplazo**. Explicó temiendo el peor de los castigos.

 **Necesito una niñera para que esté contigo cuando voy a trabajar, no puedo dejarte sola en casa y tampoco te puedo llevar todos los días conmigo**. Le explicó. Luego de sermonearla por casi diez interminables minutos, anunció el castigo. **Me llevaré tu Tablet por unos días.** **Mañana te disculparás con ella, ahora duerme**. Sin prestar atención a las protestas, le acomodó su almohada y se retiró a descansar junto al objeto requisado.

La niña se acomodó en su cama pensando en la tarántula que estaba en el zapato, no pudo evitar reír al imaginar la cara que pondría Kony cuando quisiera vestirse.

No contó con que los gritos la despertarían tan temprano, ¿cómo puede levantarse a las seis y media? Se preguntaba cubriéndose con la almohada, y tampoco pensó que su padre iría a pedirle explicaciones.

 **Ayer me dijiste que eran seis ¿me puedes explicar cómo apareció otra en su zapato?** Había tenido que calmar los nervios alterados de la joven y ofrecerle un aumento de sueldo, ante el riesgo que se fuera.

 **Creo que se me olvidó**. Levantó los hombros, haciendo una mueca para evitar reír, gesto que notó su padre comprendiendo que había sido intencional. No pudo menos que ponerla sobre sus rodillas para darle unas fuertes nalgadas.

 **Papá te prometo que..** PLAS **... nunca más**.. PLAS, PLAS **… buuaa**.. PLAS **me duele… buuaaa…** PLAS.

La levanto y puso frente a él.

 **Irás en este momento a pedirle disculpas**. Con una mano en su cintura indicó la puerta sin esperar que el llanto cesara. Lo miró pidiendo piedad, pero no se movió ni un musculo, avanzó entre sollozos, acompañada de su padre. Se detuvo antes de entrar, no quería hacer eso mucho menos con las claras señales de haber sido castigada, era humillante, pero sabía que él no sedería y, si se rehusaba, podía utilizar otros métodos más efectivos para convencerla. Secó sus lágrimas, respiró hondo y avanzó. Estaba su abuela junto a la joven que no paraba de temblar y llorar.

 **Señorita Kony,** su voz tembló sin querer, tomó unos segundos para dirigir la mirada a su padre, quien se encontraba en la puerta observando. Se estremeció y continuó. **Discúlpeme.** Kony hizo una pausa, notó sus ojos llorosos y la mirada estricta del padre que estaba en la entrada, dispuesto a castigarla nuevamente ante una estupidez.

 **Está bien, te perdono** , respondió, para retomar su llanto. Bulma intentó consolarla, mientras Trunks hizo una seña a su hija para que regresara a su habitación.

 **Vístete**. Dejó el uniforme sobre la cama y caminó dispuesto a retirarse. **Espero que no hayas olvidado otra araña, o te daré unos cinturonazos sin importar la ropa que tengas puesta**. Entonces comprendió que su padre había notado que el pijama delgado que tenía puesto, no la protegería demasiado del castigo que en realidad quería darle.

 **No papá, esas eran todas**. Respondió casi susurrando.

 **Te espero en el comedor**. Salió sin mirarla.

Cuando se integró estaban sus abuelos discutiendo.

Se sentó junto a su padre, quien no la miró, eso le dolió mucho, más que cualquier paliza que le pudo haber dado.

 **¿Qué?** exclamó Vegeta. **Hoy tengo planes.**

 **Sí, lo sé, pero nosotros llegaremos tarde porque tenemos una reunión importante y no puede quedarse sola en la oficina durante todo ese tiempo**. Argumentó Bulma.

 **¿Se demorarán horas? ¿Quieres que termine con una crisis nerviosa igual que la niñera?** Vegeta apretó su puño para reafirmar su frase. Se llevó la comida a la boca intentando destrozar el pan con los dientes imaginando que era su esposa. Fijó la mirada en su nieta, tenía sus ojos azules muy abiertos escuchando la discusión. Su mirada inocente lo hizo rendirse.

 **Muy bien, pasaremos la tarde juntos**. Se dirigió a la pequeña, la que no mostró muchas señales de alegría. Estaba preocupada por el silencio de su padre.

 **Papá, perdóname por favor.** Sin poder evitarlo, se le escaparon las lágrimas contenidas por el dolor de las nalgadas y la indiferencia de su padre.

Trunks fijó la mirada en ella, lo abrazaba escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Esa niña, era su vida, su princesa, no dudo en responderle y rodearla con sus brazos.

Camino a la escuela Trunks le contó a su hija que ese día la cuidaría su abuelo, porque la niñera estaba con una crisis nerviosa y le dieron el día libre. Era una excelente noticia.


	12. Chapter 12 Una tarde con Vegeta

CAPITULO 12

Vegeta la esperaba fuera del colegio afirmado en el auto, la vio a lo lejos, venía con su mochila casi arrastrándola, sonrió al recordar a su hijo cuando era pequeño.

 **Hola, parece que no tuviste una buena mañana**. La saludó cuando entró al auto.

 **No, no mucho ¿Qué haremos hoy?** Preguntó cabizbaja

 **Como tu padre llegará tarde, tengo un par de planes para divertirnos durante el día**. Prendió el auto en dirección a la casa.

 **Yo también tengo algunos**. Eso lo hizo estremecer, los planes de su nieta nunca fueron de su agrado, generalmente lo hacían ridiculizar, terminaba con su pelo trenzado, o haciendo de caballito…mmm.. sin duda, serían mejor los de él.

 **Con los míos será suficiente**. Determinó frenando bruscamente en un semáforo.

Llegaron a casa, era recién la una y media de la tarde, debía cuidarla hasta las siete, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con ella. La miró un momento, pensando en lo que Trunks haría si estuviese ahí.

 **Ve a sacarte ese horrible uniforme, después de comer irás a tu habitación y no saldrás de ahí hasta que hayas terminado tus tareas**. No estaba mal, pensó cuando terminó la frase, tal vez el instinto paternal lo tenía en la sangre.

 **¿Puedes ayudarme con mis tareas?** Preguntó después de terminar de comer, Vegeta se atoró con tan solo escuchar la pregunta. Jamás ayudó a uno de sus hijos con algo así, Bulma se encargó de todo lo relacionado con la escuela o al menos la mayoría. Estúpidas costumbres terrícolas, pensó, caminando por el pasillo tomado de su mano.

 **Maldición, te dije que daba 56**. Regaño su adorable abuelito, después de corregir la tarea de matemáticas.

 **Es que no me explicaste bien.** Discutió su pupila. Ella no le temía en absoluto, esa era una de las cosas que le agradaban de su nieta, heredó su carácter, aunque era demasiado débil y llorona. Después de terminar con todo el absurdo trabajo escolar, le propuso llevarla a su heladería favorita.

E **spérame unos minutos, iré a buscar el celular que olvidé en mi habitación.** Tal vez Trunks y Bulma se podían desocupar antes de lo pensado, así que era mejor estar comunicado. Miró el reloj, eran las 15:30, si la llevaba a la heladería la mantendría ocupada y lejos de cualquier tontería que pudiera ocurrírsele.

A su regreso no estaba, la buscó en las habitaciones que frecuentaba, acudiendo por último a buscar su energía. Cuando la encontró tenía los frascos con los que Bulma estaba fabricando un nuevo combustible, para su última creación.

 **¡NO LOS MEZCLES!...** No alcanzó a terminar, cuando ya estaba vaciando el contenido de uno sobre el otro, provocando una tremenda explosión de la cual salió ilesa gracias a la velocidad de su abuelo. En un Parpadeo se encontró en los brazos de su abuelo y fuera de lo que antes era una habitación.

 **Te advirtieron que no tomaras eso. Ves lo que has hecho.** La recriminó al instante, mostrándole el enorme hoyo que había, en lo que quedó de la pared.

 **Abuelito no me castigues**. Pidió, al ver todo quemado.

 **De eso se encargará Trunks. Te sacaré de aquí antes que termines de destruir la casa**. La tomó de la mano y se la llevó a pasear.

No terminó de estacionar el auto cuando su nieta salió a ver los sabores de helados que estaban en vitrina.

 **Quiero ese, y ese, mmm… y también ese. Los quiero en cono y bañados en chocolate**. Su abuelo escuchó atentamente el pedido para ir a cancelar.

 **Quiero dos helados de Frutilla, chocolate y naranja, en conos y bañados en chocolate**. Se refirió al cajero con su amabilidad característica.

 **Lo lamento señor, ese helado no puede ir en cono, debe pedirlo en pocillo**. Informó el cajero mostrando el pocillo. Al ver que su nieta estaba a punto de comenzar una pataleta, insistió utilizando su amabilidad al máximo.

 **Véndeme de inmediato los estúpidos helados y en cono, si no quieres que te arregle tu maldito rostro con el pocillo que tienes en tu mano**. Empuño su mano y con la otra le entregó el dinero. Con las palabras adecuadas cualquiera entiende, porque enseguida le entregaron los helados con doble bañado de chocolate. Sin esperar el cambio, se retiró del lugar junto a la niña que saltaba de alegría.

Se sentaron en la banca de una plaza cercana, para disfrutar de su compra.

 **¿Puedo ir a jugar unos minutos? ¿por favor?** Ya se había tomado su helado, en cambio Vegeta degustaba detenidamente cada sabor.

 **Solo unos minutos. Te estaré cuidando desde aquí**. La observó jugar en el tobogán y luego integrarse a un grupo de niñas que estaban jugando en la arena.

Ya había pasado media hora soportando el escándalo de los niños, fue a buscarla para llevarla a otro lado más tranquilo.

 **Abuelito, quiero ese peluche, me lo consigues por favor.** Al pasar por una tienda había una máquina con peluches dentro. No podía ser tan difícil sacarlo con aquella pinza y esa palanca para maniobrarla. Vegeta sonrió al ver lo fácil que era tener feliz a su acompañante.

 **Esto es un engaño**. Grito al intentar sacarlo y notar que la pinza se abría, dejando caer el peluche seleccionado. Siguió insistiendo, no se daría por vencido tan pronto, a menos que se le acabaran las monedas.

 **Quiero ese peluche… buaaa..** Vegeta se enfureció, esa máquina no iba a ganarle y mucho menos hacer llorar a su nieta.

 **Maldita máquina**. Lanzó una bola de energía que hizo estallar la máquina. Los peluches cayeron en forma de lluvia, se inclinó para tomar el que quería su nieta y se lo entregó.

 **Aquí tienes.** Su voz sonó calmada nuevamente al notar que su nieta había dejado de llorar y estaba otra vez feliz.

 **Señor** , apareció alguien detrás de él. ¡¿ **Cómo pudo destrozar la máquina?! , deberá pagarla de inmediato.**

 **A mí no me hablas así, sabandija. La máquina ya estaba descompuesta cuando llegué**. Se retiró de la mano de su acompañante y "Osin". Como el dueño continuaba insistiendo, pensó en dos alternativas: lo mandaba a volar o pagaba la maldita máquina, optó por la segunda, porque Bulma podía enterarse y destruirlo a él.

Miró nuevamente su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, que rápido pasa el tiempo, pensó, definitivamente la paternidad brotaba por sus venas. Caminó orgulloso.

 **A este lugar me trae mi papá, tienen muchos videojuegos. Este es de combate, es nuestro preferido**. Le mostró el juego y los botones para combatir contra la máquina. Le explicó que si ganaba le darían unos cupones que, al juntarlos, los podía canjear por algún juguete.

 **No me va a ganar, soy el guerrero más poderoso**. Vegeta aceptó el reto con su típica sonrisa.

Su nieta se acercó a él para observarlo perder una y otra vez, tapándose los oídos cuando su abuelito gritaba algún improperio.

 **Maldito juego, tienes un nivel de pelea inferior al mío. Te puedo destruir en un segundo si lo deseo. Entrégame el estúpido cupón si no quieres que te haga añicos**. La gente lo miraba con miedo, probablemente era un loco que se había escapado.

 **Abuelito,** dijo la niña,¿ **me compras un dulce?** Vegeta reaccionó, vió su reloj, ERAN LAS SIETE Y MEDIA, le compró el dulce, para enfrentar nuevamente a su enemigo y perder una vez más.

 **NO PUEDE SER**. Grito golpeando la máquina con su puño. **Eres más despreciable que Kakarotto.**

Sonó su celular, era Trunks que lo llamaba para informarle que ya habían llegado y, que su madre y él, estaban muy interesados en saber lo que había pasado en la habitación donde realizaban los experimentos.

 **Tu padre ya llegó. Te aconsejo que vayas inventando una buena historia mientras llegamos.** Tomó su mano y se encaminaron en busca del auto.

 **Abuelito, mi papá me va a matar**. Dijo preocupada.

 **Si hubiese querido hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho, así que no te preocupes por eso**. Esas palabras no la tranquilizaron en absoluto y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

 **¿Qué es eso? Eres la heredera de una raza de guerreros, no puedes estar llorando por un simple castigo, el cual ni siquiera has recibido**. Recriminó Vegeta, pero notó que sus palabras no sirvieron de mucho.

 **Trunks está siendo más severo, ¿no es así?** Preguntó Vegeta. Su acompañante solo afirmó con la cabeza.

 **Está bien, te ayudaré con tu padre, pero no prometo nada**. Siguió conduciendo mirando fijamente el camino. **Te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Trunks ha ganado alguna vez el juego de pelea?** Carraspeó al terminar.

 **Sí, siempre lo gana, dice que lo jugaba desde niño** **con el tío Goten**.

 **Comprendo. Haremos un trato, te ayudaré a salir del problema en el que te metiste hoy y tú no le dirás a nadie que… bueno que…** No podía terminar de decirlo.

 **Que ¿perdiste?** Terminó la frase del orgulloso príncipe **. No te preocupes abuelito, no diré nada.** Vegeta sonrió al escuchar que nadie se enteraría de lo ocurrido en aquel lugar.

 **Abuelito**. Vegeta la miró. **Gracias por mi osito**.

 **Solo prométeme que no volverás a meterte en problemas**. Se concentró en el camino.

Cuando entraron a casa Bulma estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión, frente a ella se encontraba su padre hablando por celular, sentado cómodamente en el enorme sofá.

 **Sí, lo sé, fue un viaje inesperado… No, viaje con mi hija… pero esta vez iré** , **Goten. …jajaja.. Está bien …** mientras hablaba le hizo una seña, para que se sentara junto a él, en cuanto obedeció, le dio un beso y la puso sobre sus piernas para abrazarla, a la vez que continuaba la conversación con Goten.

 **Vegeta** habló Bulma. ¿ **Qué pasó en la sala donde realizo mis experimentos, por qué explotó?**

Su esposo levantó una ceja.

 **Mamá,** dijo Trunks apagando el celular, **le preguntaste a la persona equivocada ¿cierto?** la culpable miró el piso, sin responder **. Te estamos escuchando**.

 **Lo siento, fue un accidente. Es que no sabía que esos líquidos de colores no se podían mezclar**.

 **¿Mezclaste los frascos que te dije que no tomaras?** Trunks se oía preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

 **¿Te refieres a los componentes que estaba utilizando para crear un nuevo combustible**? **Pero yo los tenía en la sala de… y arriba de… se supone que no puedes entrar ahí.**

Vegeta escuchó el interrogatorio, sentado al lado de Bulma. Al notar que su hijo comenzaba a regañarla, intervino, antes que llegara el castigo.

 **Trunks, ya me encargué de castigarla.** **Fui lo suficientemente severo, no creo que necesite otro castigo.** Mintió.

Esas palabras le sonaron familiares. Recordó la tarde que su madre no estaba en casa, eran solo Vegeta y él. Su padre ya estaba terminando de entrenar, de acuerdo a su rutina. Lo esperó en el patio tendido en el césped, lanzando la pelota al aire, dispuesto a ofrecerle jugar beisbol al salir de ahí. Habían pasado solo unos minutos, cuando creyó que sería mejor comer algo antes de empezar el juego. Fue a la cocina y se encontró con la caja de huevos. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, parecían pelotitas, perfectamente formadas en la bandeja. Comenzó a lanzarlos uno por uno con su bate, tratando de apuntarle a las tazas que acomodó para ese objetivo. **¿Trunks, qué estás haciendo?** La voz de vegeta apareció detrás de él para impedir que continuara. **Papá, yo… te estuve esperando para jugar pero…** intentó explicarse. **Mira el desastre que hiciste**. En efecto las paredes estaban manchadas, las ventanas salpicadas y el piso, el piso era lo de menos. **Bulma se enfadará si no limpias esto ahora**. Intentó limpiarlo, pero era imposible, las manchas no salían. Cuando su madre llegó se puso furiosa, lo regañó durante un largo rato, obligándolo a limpiar como fuera. Después de verlo por más de una hora intentando limpiar sin conseguirlo, su padre llegó para salvarlo, con la misma frase que había utilizado ahora para salvar a su nieta.

No se atrevió a discutirle, le dirigió una sonrisa, Vegeta interpretó el gesto, el secreto se mantendría entre ellos.

 **Está bien papá.** Sentó nuevamente a la niña en sus piernas **. Mañana vendrán los albañiles a reparar la pared.** Les informó a sus padres.

 **No vuelvas a tomar algo sin permiso**. Le tocó la nariz a la niña que tenía en sus muslos, quien aún estaba sorprendida por la rapidez con que lo habían convencido

De pronto apareció en la televisión la imagen de vegeta jugando en la máquina de combate, lanzando todo tipo de insultos, al no poder ganarle. **Estas imágenes fueron captadas por un aficionado.** Informaba la periodista. **Al parecer el esposo de Bulma, una de las mujeres más ricas, se ha vuelto loco**. Los presentes fijaron la mirada en Vegeta, el que estaba congelado sin terminar de asimilar lo ocurrido.

 **INSECTOSSSS… ME LAS PAGARÁN**. Gritó Vegeta a punto de destruir el televisor.

El resto rió a carcajadas durante varios minutos, para después continuar conversando sobre los resultados de la reunión.

Esperaron a Bra para poder cenar, "Osin" también estuvo presente en la comida, acomodado justo frente al plato de la menor.

 **Que hermoso osito tienes**. Comentó su tía tomando el peluche, para luego regresarlo a su lugar.

 **Me lo regaló mi abuelito**. Contesto orgullosa de su nuevo peluche, el regalo del segundo hombre más importante en su vida.

 **¿Hiciste tus tareas?** Preguntó Trunks, caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su hija.

 **Sí, mi abuelito me ayudó**. Contestó.

Se detuvo incrédulo, ¿su padre ayudando a su hija a hacer sus tareas?.

 **¿Estás segura?** Volvió a preguntar, obteniendo la misma respuesta anterior. Revisó detenidamente cada tarea, efectivamente estaban todas listas.

 **Papá, ¿mañana también llegarás tarde?** Interrogóen el momento que Trunks le ponía el pijama, para acostarla.

 **No, mañana llegaré a la hora de siempre.** Se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de quien preguntaba, pero se borró instantáneamente cuando su padre agregó **. Acuérdate que Kony se reintegra mañana temprano. Quiero que te portes bien. Ahora "Osin" y tú deben dormir.**


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Quién es Kony?

Capitulo 13

Antes de acostarse, Trunks caminó de regreso al living, para sentarse a ver un poco de televisión junto a su padre. Era el momento preciso para estar a solas con él y disfrutar un momento de su buen humor.

 **Gracias.** Se dirigió a su padre, que no quitaba los ojos del aparato.

 **Hum…no fue tan difícil.** En realidad lo había disfrutado, tal vez no tanto como luchar con un guerrero más fuerte o una buena pelea con su enemigo favorito, pero le agradó pasar tiempo con esa pequeña consentida. **Esa niña se parece mucho a ti ¿lo sabías?**

 **Sí.** Se alegró al no notar molestia por haber sido niñera por un día. **Mañana se reintegra la niñera, temprano.** Informó su hijo, para darle tranquilidad a su padre.

 **Ojalá no tenga otro problema**. Sabía que su nieta no se daría por vencida y se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible hasta lograr su objetivo. Esas arañas eran solo el comienzo.

 **Vegeta, recuerda que mañana tienes que acompañarme a revisar el lugar donde se hará el paseo de la empresa**. Interrumpió Bulma, integrándose con un vaso de leche en la mano. **Será en el nuevo centro de recreaciones, tiene piscina y cancha de tenis. Será fabuloso**. Se mostró entusiasmada, esta vez, el aniversario, se realizaría en el nuevo centro recreativo adquirido.

 **Te acompañaré en la tarde, porque la mañana será completamente mía.** Refunfuñó Vegeta, al ver que otra vez su planes corrían el riesgo de aplazarse.

 **El paseo será la próxima semana papá.** Informó a Vegeta. **Esperamos que asista todo el personal y nuestras amistades**. Trunks también se mostraba interesado. Bulma mencionó algunos detalles más, tratando de convencer a su esposo de asistir, ya que jamás participaba en este tipo de reuniones, pero ante todo comentario, obtuvo solamente el silencio de su amado esposo.

De pronto, un apagón oscureció todo el sector, se encendieron las luces de emergencia de la casa, las que iluminaron los pasillos y espacios más amplios de esta. La familia continuó haciendo planes, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

 **¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?** Trunks vio una pequeña figura caminado hacia él, sentándose cómodamente en sus piernas.

 **Tengo miedo ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?** Sus ojos grandes esperaban un sí. Su padre aceptó la invitación y la tomó en sus brazos para continuar hablando con Vegeta y Bulma, mientras veía a su hija acurrucarse más en su pecho. Luego de una hora ya estaba dormida.

 **Se ha quedado dormida, yo también voy a dormir, buenas noches**. Trunks se levantó para retirarse a su dormitorio, llevándola en sus brazos.

 **Buenas noches**. Respondieron sus padres para acercarse más el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente apareció Kony, repuesta y lista para comenzar con su rutina.

 **Buenos días,** saludó a la menor **. ¿Cómo estás?** Abrió las ventanas de la habitación y preparó todo según la rutina. Estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo, pero esta vez acudiendo a su jefe en caso de cualquier problema.

 **Eso debiera preguntarte yo**. Su tono sonaba atrevido, pero le restó atención.

 **No debieras hablarme así**. **Ven, está lista la ducha**. La llamó desde el baño.

 **Mi papá ¿ya se fue?** Preguntó al instante que entraba a bañarse.

 **No lo he visto aún, al parecer está en su habitación**. Ella también quería verlo, Bulma ya le había informado que estaría en otra habitación, pero quería saber si su jefe estaba molesto con ella.

 **Te prepararé tu desayuno mientras te vistes**. Se retiró llevando la mochila. Caminando por los pasillos se encontró con Trunks, el que la saludó amablemente. Ella contestó enseguida sonrojándose al notar su mirada fija en ella.

 **¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra más repuesta?** Se detuvo para observarla y con alegría notó que ya estaba mejor. No podía prometerle que no volvería a pasar, así que prefirió esperar la respuesta.

 **Sí, muchas gracias por su preocupación**. Sujetó la mochila con ambas manos, se notaba nerviosa, demasiado para su gusto, pero no pudo disimularlo.

 **¿Ya le mostraron su nueva habitación? Es mucho más amplia y cómoda**. Continuó su camino en dirección al comedor.

 **Sí, es hermosa. Lo más importante es que no tiene arañas**. Quiso borrar la última frase, pero ya la había dicho. **Gracias, señor**.

 **¿Cómo le ha ido en sus estudios?** Intentó desviar el tema a otro un poco más grato.

 **Como la locomoción está protestando, no podré asistir a clases esta semana, pero me ha ido muy bien**.

 **No se preocupe, mientras termina el conflicto, la llevaré a la universidad, después de ir a dejar a mi hija al colegio, ¿Le parece bien?** Intentó ser amable. No quería por nada del mundo que la joven se fuera y encontró un buen modo de compensarla por las travesuras de su hija.

 **Oh, muchas gracias**. Claro que le pareció una idea genial.

Ya se hacía tarde y Trunks continuaba esperando a las damas en el auto, miró su reloj, para nuevamente mirar al horizonte. De pronto aparecieron. Detuvo la mirada en Kony, se veía distinta sin el uniforme de trabajo, su pelo suelto, minifalda y polera ajustada la hacían ver atractiva, se quitó rápidamente los pensamientos de su cabeza, era la niñera de su hija, un terreno completamente prohibido. Por otra parte, su acompañante diaria, no se veía muy contenta, no le agradaba para nada ir acompañada de su niñera, se subió al auto y se sentó al lado de su padre, con los brazos cruzados.

 **No tenemos por qué llevar a la niñera**. Discutió en cuanto se subió. Kony no pudo menos que sentirse incómoda por el comentario.

 **La llevaremos por estos días y no seas grosera**. Dictaminó su padre, sintiéndose tan incómodo como la invitada.

 **Te ves preciosa con ese uniforme, recuerdo que cuando yo era pequeña, la falda tenía unas pequeñas franjas azules, que combinaban con la chaqueta, ahora es completamente plomo, al igual que la …** guardó silencio al notar que Trunks analizaba cada palabra que había dicho. En efecto al colegio asistían hijos de padres adinerados, observó la ropa de Kony y le sorprendió ver que era la misma marca que usaba su hermana Bra, estudiaba medicina en una de las mejores universidades, aunque según había informado era gracias a una beca. Hubo algo que le incomodó en ese momento y no sabía qué era, pensó que tenía que investigar un poco más a esa joven, que vivía en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

 **Mi hermana y yo también fuimos a ese colegio**. Comentó guardando sus pensamientos. **Efectivamente utilizamos el uniforme que describe**. Ya habían llegado al establecimiento, su hija se bajó dándole un beso para despedirse y, obligadamente, dijo un adiós a su niñera.

 **Muy bien, ahora vamos a la universidad**. Se encaminó retomando la conversación, la que comenzó a ser agradable, riendo un poco con las anécdotas y el profesor de historia, que por casualidad les había hecho clases a ambos.

 **Hasta luego, muchas gracias por traerme, señor.** Kony tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la universidad. Él se quedó observándola un poco más, esa joven delgada que apenas le llegaba al hombro, de movimientos femeninos, piel lozana y con un suave perfume a flores, ocultaba algo, que su belleza y delicadeza delataban. Tenía que averiguar qué era.

Durante los siguientes días, Trunks disfrutó la rutina de llevar a ambas damas a sus respectivos lugares de estudio, le divertía el buen humor de Kony, la que aún seguía siendo víctima de algunas travesuras que no quiso informar; y por otro lado llevaba a su hija al colegio, quien ya se había hecho amiga de Liz, aunque al parecer no era lo mejor, ya que juntas se habían transformado en la pesadilla de las profesoras.

Ese día, la hija del presidente de la corporación Capsula, recibió una idea de su mejor amiga, consejo que puso en práctica en cuanto llegó a casa. Entró al cuarto de lavado, sin que nadie lo notara, y luego de unos minutos salió para sentarse en el living a ver sus dibujos animados favoritos, acompañada de un exquisito helado. Unas horas después, apareció su tía Bra con una prenda en la mano. No se veía para nada contenta.

 **Las prendas de Kony, están completamente teñidas de rojo.** Sacudió la polera que llevaba en la mano. **Dice la sirvienta que estuviste en el cuarto de lavado, y no me digas que no tienes nada que ver porque casualmente fue solo la ropa de Kony**. Su tía tenía las manos en su cintura, esperando una explicación. **Además encontraron esto**. Mostró el interior de un plumón rojo.

 **Tía, yo no uso plumones rojos**. la niñera parada al lado de su tía Bra, tenía algunas lágrimas asomadas.

 **Me dirás la verdad o llamaré a tu padre en este instante**. Sacó su celular y empezó a buscar el número de su hermano.

 **Sí tía fui yo. Por favor no le digas a mi papá**. Juntó las manos en señal de súplica

 **Abuelito, ayúdame por favor**. Vegeta estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando escuchó la conversación. Venía llegando de la Corporación, toda la empresa era un caos, por la dichosa celebración que se haría mañana.

 **¿Qué hiciste ahora?** Preguntó con tono seco.

 **Es que apareció el cartucho de un plumón en la ropa de la niñera**. Se aferró a él, pero Vegeta se quedó frente a ella sin responder el gesto. No estaba dispuesto a intervenir a su favor, esta vez.

 **¿De dónde lo sacaste? y quiero la verdad.** Apoyó a Bra, en el interrogatorio, quien se mostró satisfecha.

 **Abuelito…estaba en el despacho de mi papá**. Soltó a su abuelo mientras contestaba, era obvio que no contaría con su apoyo.

 **Eres una malcriada, mira como le dejaste la ropa a Kony.** Bra sacudió la polera como si fuera un abanico. **Le contaré a tu padre y veremos qué dice de la travesura que hiciste ahora.** Continuó buscando el número de su hermano.

 **Tía, por favor, no le digas.** Regresó a su súplica, casi llorando por la sola idea de que su padre se enterara, hace días que no la castigaba y quería continuar así. Vegeta decidió que eso se solucionaría en ese momento para evitarle un mal rato a Trunks, puesto que llegaría tarde porque estaba con mucho trabajo.

 **Bra, acompaña a Kony a comprar ropa, yo me quedaré con ella en casa.** Tomó la mano de su nieta para sentarla en el sillón junto a él.

 **Te dije que dejaras de meterte en problemas. Es la última vez que te ayudo ¿entiendes? Ahora siéntate aquí y no te muevas, te cuidaré hasta que llegue tu padre**.

 **Abuelito…, es que quiero ir al baño, tomé mucho helado, además tengo hambre.**

 **Yo también, en el casino dan poca comida.** Tal vez por eso no estaba de humor, pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos, o su esposa lo dejaba así, no tal vez su nieta con sus ocurrencias. Como sea, definitivamente tenía que comer algún bocadillo mientras llegaba el resto de la familia.

En efecto, Trunks y Bulma llegaron muy tarde ese día, prácticamente se acostaron en los sillones al lado de sus seres más preciados. Vegeta puso sus brazos protectores alrededor de su esposa y, Bulma sin perder tiempo, se recostó sobre su pecho. Por otra parte, Trunks fue abrazado por una cansada jovencita que ya debía estar durmiendo, sin embargo jugaba con el notebook.

 **Hola papá. Hoy llegaste muy tarde**. Reclamó su ausencia en cuanto la abrazó.

 **Lo sé, pero te prometo que te lo compensaré. Veo que estabas entreteniéndote con tu juego favorito.** Después de revisar lo que estaba haciendo, lo apagó.

 **¿Cuándo me devolverás mi tablet? No me gusta mucho el notebook, es muy incómodo para jugar**.

 **Pensaba devolvértelo mañana, pero primero averiguaré si te estás comportando bien con Kony.** Le parecía bastante extraño no tener quejas en semana, pero debido al exceso de trabajo, no tuvo tiempo para hablar con Kony.

 **Mejor continúo con el notebook. No es tan incómodo, además ya me estoy acostumbrando.** Levantó los hombros **.** Si se trataba de eso no lo recuperaría hasta que llegara Nina, es más, si su padre se entera de las travesuras que había hecho durante la semana, podría empeorar su castigo, mejor lo dejaba así.

 **Veo que no te has portado muy bien. Ven vamos a la cama, que ya es tarde**. En otro momento se preocuparía de eso. Lo que menos quería era llegar a reprender a su hija después de haber estado todo el día fuera de casa.

La tomó para llevarla a la cama y leer juntos un cuento, quedándose dormido a su lado antes de terminarlo. A media noche despertó por el frío, se encaminó a su dormitorio, para poner su ropa de dormir, en el pasillo se encontró con Kony que traía un vaso con agua en la mano.

 **Buenas noches señorita Kony**. Bostezó sin poder evitarlo.

 **Buenas noches, señor, se le ve muy cansado**. Rió un poco, al notar que casi cerraba los ojos.

 **Sí, como ya sabe mañana es el aniversario de la empresa, así que ha sido una semana agotadora.** Explicó entre bostezos. **No alcancé a avisarle que mi hija no irá al colegio mañana, si quiere puede asistir a la celebración o puede tomarse el día libre**.

 **Me encantaría ir.** Contestó enseguida.

 **Estoy seguro que se divertirá mucho, ya me voy a dormir**. Producto del sueño, hizo un movimiento brusco, y Kony cayó al suelo con vaso y todo.

 **Discúlpeme, es que… perdón, fue sin querer.** Se inclinó para ayudarla a incorporarse, dejando las explicaciones de lado. **Tome.** Le entregó el vaso. En cuanto se lo pasó, notó que Kony estaba sonrojada, será porque con el agua se traslucía un poco su pijama de seda blanco o por la escasa distancia que había entre ellos, en ese momento. No quiso quedarse a indagar. **Buenas noches** se retiró rápidamente dejando a la joven en el pasillo.

 **Señor…** pero Trunks continuó con paso ligero hacia su habitación. Kony bajó la mirada, cómo decirle que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por él, Cuánto tiempo más guardaría el secreto **…lo amo desde que estábamos en el colegio**. Murmuró intentando no ser escuchada.


	14. Chapter 14 Las travesuras de Evin

CAPITULO 14

Era temprano cuando Bulma y Vegeta, presenciaban el exagerado llanto de su nieta.

 **No, no quiero… buuuaaa… ,** era una de sus tantas rabietas. Trunks sentía como el estrés subía por su cabeza para provocarle una enorme jaqueca.

 **Lo lamento, tendrás que ir**. Se sentó a esperar, ignorando todo argumento sin sentido. Por otra parte, Vegeta sentía que sus oídos iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

 **Buuaaa… Papá, por favor** … lo abrazó, para acompañar su ruego, pero no obtuvo los resultados esperados, ya que su padre se mantuvo firme en su postura sin mover un musculo.

 **Te acompañaré. Sabes que debes ir**.

 **¿Irán con nosotros o no?** Vociferó Vegeta intentando dar fin al escándalo. Ya eran las 08:00 de la mañana y no se había levantado temprano para escuchar gritos.

 **No papá, iremos más tarde, con Kony.** Acompañó su respuesta con un suspiro, tal vez así obtendría más paciencia. **Lo siento mamá, te prometo que llegaré antes del discurso**. Su cargo lo obligaba a estar presente en el discurso de apertura, no podía eludir esa responsabilidad.

 **Te dije que no iría con Kony**. Fue el comentario de la niña mimada que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Estaba furiosa porque su padre había invitado a Kony sin consultarle.

 **No te preocupes hijo. Bra aún no se levanta, ¿puedes llevarla a ella también?** Preguntó Bulma, revisando las capsulas que llevaría en su cartera. **Nosotros podemos llevar a Kony**. Tal vez si la llevaba, Trunks tendría un problema menos con su hijita.

 **Gracias mamá. De todas formas irás a disculparte en este momento.** Ordenó fijando la mirada en su hija.

 **No, no me obligues por favor. No quiero ir**. Retomó su llanto manipulador. En ese preciso momento, Vegeta dio la vuelta para salir definitivamente del lugar, para esperar a su esposa en la nave.

 **Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal. Ahora acompáñame a su habitación.** Se pudo se pié y le extendió la mano para ir donde Kony, que por la vergüenza no se atrevía a salir de la habitación **. Si no obedeces, tendré que castigarte.**

 **Papá, por favor, no me obligues**. Se recostó sobre el sillón, dejando a su padre con la mano que aún esperaba la respuesta.

 **Ponte de pié. Ahora**. El tono de orden de Trunks, silenció su llanto fingido.

 **Mejor me voy**. Ya eran las 08:30, Bulma cansada de esperar, decidió que Trunks llevara al resto, ella se iría sola con su esposo, que por lo visto no daba más del entusiasmo.

 **Trunks, ya compramos la ropa de Kony, no te preocupes**. Interrumpió Bra. Había escuchado un poco la discusión mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

 **¿Qué le pasó a la ropa de Kony?** Preguntó Trunks, sin entender nada. **La estaba regañando por la sal que le echó al café de Kony.**

 **Oh, bueno, en todo caso, no te preocupes por la ropa que se manchó con tinta. Le compré una ropa preciosa, aunque déjame decirte, que parece que la niñera se gasta todo su sueldo en ropa, porque le gusta la misma marca que uso yo. Me impresioné mucho cuando la sirvienta me mostró la ropa y ví que…** continuó hablando. Al notar que su hermano ya no la estaba escuchando fue al comedor a tomar su desayuno.

 **¿Tinta?** preguntó después de un largo silencio. Esa palabra le era demasiado familiar como para pensar en un accidente. **Acompáñame a tu habitación**.

 **Papá** Se le erizó la piel, cuando oyó el mandato de su padre, hace tiempo que no se enojaba tanto.

 **Por lo visto no obedecerás**. Comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y mientras lo doblaba, observó que su hija

se dirigía rápidamente al sitio dictaminado.

Mientras tanto, Kony estaba dispuesta a integrarse, pero no sabía cómo, anduvo lentamente por los pasillos admirando la hermosa decoración e intentando pensar en lo que diría por toser el café sobre el chaleco de su jefe. De pronto, distinguió a la causante de sus penas mañaneras, pasando por su lado a paso veloz, atrás de ella caminaba su padre muy molesto. Agachó la mirada por la vergüenza de lo ocurrido anteriormente, deteniendo la mirada en el objeto que llevaba en su mano. Entró a la habitación atrás de él, con la intención de interponerse, pero no se atrevió.

 **Nunca más papá, te lo prometo**. Dijo en cuanto entró su padre, pero él la tomó del brazo para girarla y comenzó con el castigo, sin responder.

ZAP…ZAP **… papitooo….** ZAP **…**.ZAP… **me duele. …** ZAP **… BUUAAA…** ZAP… **Buuaaa**

Kony le tocó suavemente el hombro a Trunks, no sabía por qué estaba molesto. Si era por culpa de ella, se sentiría peor.

 **Es la última vez que le haces una travesura a Kony o eres irrespetuosa con ella ¿entendido?** Terminó la frase con un par de azotes más y luego la soltó. La vio arrodillarse, poniendo los brazos sobre su cama, para llorar a su antojo, sobre su hermoso cubrecama rosado. Kony se sentó a un costado, la tomó en sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho.

 **Estoy esperando que obedezcas la orden que te di hace un momento**. Agregó su padre, después de verla un poco más repuesta.

 **Discúlpeme señorita Kony**. Dijo entre sollozos mientras se levantaba. Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco, e intentó calmarse. Su orgullo era más fuerte que el dolor.

 **No te preocupes, ya pasó**. Contestó su niñera, acariciándole su mejilla.

 **Voy a cambiarme esto y a buscar a Bra**. Trunks se retiró de la habitación seguido en el acto por Kony, que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

¿ **Por qué?** preguntó Kony en cuanto cerró la puerta.

 **Dígamelo usted**. Contestó su jefe, que no le pareció muy bien que una empleada viniera a pedirle explicaciones, al menos Nina jamás lo hizo. La niñera sintió la molestia y cambió el tono a uno más adecuado.

 **¿Por echarle sal a mi café?** Le parecía extraño, ya que había pasado hace varios minutos pero quiso averiguar, sintiéndose más tranquila cuando eliminaron esa opción ¿ **Por utilizar las hojas de mis cuadernos de la universidad para hacer barquitos?** Trunks continuó negando con la cabeza **. ¿Por marchar mis sábanas con barro?** Volvió a negar, llevándose las manos al rostro. **¿por …?**

 **No importa el motivo. Esto debí hacerlo la primera vez y, estoy seguro que no se habría vuelto a repetir**.

Dictaminó para no seguir escuchando. Le molestaba que no le hubiera contado antes lo que estaba pasando. Además, ya eran las 09:00, demasiado tarde, considerando que ninguna de las damas estaba lista para salir.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, era su hija. Dio por terminada la discusión pidiendo a ambas que se apresuran, ya que se les había hecho tarde.

 **Voy a buscar mi bolso**. Kony caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Se avergonzó al analizar que había enfrentado a Trunks corriendo el riesgo de ser despedida, pero por otra parte se alegró de que no lo hiciera.

Trunks tomó la mano de su hija y fue en busca de Bra. La pequeña no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

 **Papá.** Dijo finalmente. **¿Estás enojado todavía?**

 **No, pero recuerda que no te permitiré que vuelvas a molestar a Kony.** Se inclinó para quedar a su altura, la abrazó y, seguidamente sintió los brazos de su hija alrededor de su cuello. Eran esos momentos que deseaba que no terminaran jamás.

No hubo escándalos durante el viaje, eso hizo que el recorrido fuera más agradable. Bra habló casi todo el trayecto con Kony, sobre las tiendas y ropa que estaban de moda, sonreían y daban sus puntos de vista, por otro lado, Trunks conducía acompañado por una obediente jovencita que se mantuvo tranquila a su lado, sacando fotos con su celular.

El centro era hermoso, contaba con dos piscinas enormes, también se podía observar un grupo de mesas con ocho sillas cada una, el escenario, con el grupo de animación que se había contratado para la celebración al cual casi nadie prestaba atención, y el bar donde estaban unas pocas personas pidiendo algo para beber.

 **Ahí está papá.** Bra indicó una de las mesas. En efecto Vegeta, estaba conversando con Gokú, acompañados de Milk, Gohan y Videl.

 **Por fin llegaron**. Dijo Goten, saludándolos. Estaba en el bar cuando los vio entrar.

 **Se nos hizo un poco tarde y ¿dónde está mamá?** Pregunto Trunks.

 **Está hablando con el encargado de la animación.** Respondió Vegeta, con su alegría característica.

Goten no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la joven que no se despegaba del lado de su mejor amigo. ¿En qué momento se había comprometido?, se suponía que esa noche saldrían con unas chicas ¿es que acaso le era infiel?, miles de pensamientos estaban pasando por su cabeza, cuando…

 **Ni lo sueñes, es la niñera de mi hija**. Sentenció Trunks, en cuanto Kony se retiró junto a Bra para conversar lejos de los demás.

 **Pensé que era tu novia**. Goten cruzó las manos rápidamente en señal de negación, para afirmar su frase. **Ja ja..** soltó una risa nerviosa, llevando una mano a su cabeza.

 **Mi papá no tiene novia y no va a tener jamás**. Afirmó seriamente la hija de Trunks. Ella ya tenía suficiente con las salidas nocturnas de su padre y esas insistentes llamadas de mujeres que nunca conoció, más que por las imágenes que aparecían en el celular. Cada vez que podía, revisaba su teléfono a escondidas para enviarles mensajes, asegurándose que no lo volvieran a llamar.

Ambos rieron, pero no quisieron rebatirle. Era mejor dejarlo así hasta que fuera algo realmente serio, algo que en realidad valiera la discusión que se formaría entre padre e hija.

 **Hola chicos.** Krillim se integró junto a su esposa y Marron. **Me alegro que nos hayan invitado, veo que ya están todos aquí.**

Acercaron algunas sillas, para compartir juntos algunas bebidas, y disfrutar de los recuerdos.

 **¿A qué hora servirán el almuerzo?** Tengo hambre. Gruño el esposo de Bulma.

 **Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también muero de hambre. Estos refrescos están riquísimos, pero necesito comer** , agregó Gokú, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de comida.

 **Ya están preparando la mesa. Tranquilos chicos**. Respondió Bulma, indicando una enorme mesa y algunos sirvientes que colocaban ensaladas, postres y otros alimentos más a disposición de los comensales.

Después de la comida, aparecieron todas las jóvenes con sus respectivos trajes de baño, sorprendiendo a los varones que estaban sentados.

Vegeta, fijo la mirada en su esposa que, a pesar de los años, conservaba su cuerpo en muy buena forma, inmediatamente hizo algunos planes para más tarde, específicamente, cuando estuvieran solos. Pero frunció la entreceja al notar el diminuto bikini de su hija.

Por otro lado, Trunks dirigió una rápida mirada a Kony, que se veía perfecta con su bikini celeste.

Marrón, Pan y Bra, caminaron a la piscina, antes de ser detenidas por sus padres, que al parecer, no les agradaron los bikinis que habían comprado. Sus pasos fueron seguidos por algunos varones, que estaban dispuestos a acompañarlas, pero se detuvieron ante la mirada aterradora de los progenitores.

 **No veo a Sebastián. Papá ¿vamos a la piscina?** Llevaba rato buscando a su amigo, pero al parecer aún no llegaba.

Goten y Truks se integraron con las jóvenes, que no paraban de conversar de la última fiesta y el chico que intentaba conquistar a Marron, la joven estaba ruborizada, pero reía ante las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

Trunks jugó con su hija, simulando ser un tiburón que quería atraparla, provocando ensordecedores gritos y risas, al momento que nadaba de un extremo al otro. Kony se unió a disfrutar el juego con ellos, ni en sus mejores sueños, se había imaginado compartiendo así con él, así que era una oportunidad que debía aprovechar.

Horas más tarde llegó Sebastián, saltando al agua para jugar con su amiga. Vegeta observaba a lo lejos, al niño que jugaba con su nieta.

 **¿cómo se atrevió a tirarle agua?** Refunfuñó entre dientes **. ¿Bra piensa estar todo el día con ese bikini?** Bulma sonreía a su lado, si continuaba así Bra moriría sin novio y por lo visto, su nieta también.

 **Tranquilo Vegeta, es la ropa que usan las jóvenes**. Gohan ya se había resignado a esa vestimenta, el mismo disfrutaba ver a Videl con aquellas diminutas prendas.

Trunks y Goten salieron del agua para dejar a los niños jugando a su antojo, luego de ir al bar, se sentaron en la mesa que estaba al lado de la de sus padres para platicar a gusto.

¿ **Tienen jugo de piña?** Preguntó Sebastián acercándose al bar, ya habían jugado durante varios minutos en el agua y querían beber algo. Retiraron sus jugos, para tomárselos al borde de la piscina.

 **¿Quién será el que está sentado al lado del señor Trunks?** Preguntó una de las jóvenes que estaba a no mucha distancia de ellos.

 **No sé, ¿pero viste su torso?** Exclamó la otra joven, suspirando.

Sebastián y su amiga intentaron escuchar la conversación.

 **El señor Trunks se ve exquisito sin polera, y su amigo …mmm… me encantó venir acá**. Comentó la tercera mujer. **Mira Elena también los está mirando, que desvergonzada.** Rió junto a sus dos amigas.

La hija del dueño de la Corporación Capsula, miró a su alrededor, era cierto la mayoría de las mujeres presentes estaban mirando a su padre y a Goten. Se puso de pié furiosa, seguida por su amigo que no entendía por qué se enojaba tanto por una tontería como esa.

 **PONTE LA POLERA EN ESTE INSTANTE.** Vociferó en cuanto se acercó a su padre. Trunks y Goten dejaron de hablar, sin entender nada.

 **¿No me oíste? Ponte la polera**.

 **¿Qué te sucede?** Preguntó su padre aún sin comprender.

 **¡¿NO VEZ QUE ESAS MUJERES TE ESTÁN MIRANDO COMO SI FUERAS UN HELADO DE FRUTILLA?!** Para su disgusto, estalló la risa de ambos grupos. Trunks comprendió y se puso la polera, aunque aquello hizo reír aún más a Bulma, Krillim, Gokú y el resto de los presentes. Sin embargo, la pequeña damita que estaba a su lado, estaba muy seria.

 **Tu también tío Goten.** Espero a que se pusiera la polera, para ir nuevamente a la piscina con su amigo.

 **¿Crees que te dará permiso para salir esta noche?** Preguntó Goten a su amigo, que aún estaba atónito.

 **Creo que no**. Se apresuró en contestar Krillim, que no paraba de reír.

 **¿Estás bien?** Su amigo caminaba junto a ella. **¿Vamos a jugar?**

 **No, estoy enojada.** Fue rumbo a la piscina y se sentó en el borde intentando no llorar.

 **¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás triste?** Kony que estuvo todo ese momento conversando con Marron y Bra, se acercó al notar que la niña había dejado de jugar y se veía angustiada.

 **Esas mujeres estaban viendo a mi papá y al tío Goten.** **No me gusta que se fijen en mi papá**. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

 **Sebastián, nos dejas un minuto**. Apareció su padre atrás de ella, para hablar a solas. **¿Te sientes mejor**? Se sentó a su lado, mojando solo sus pies al igual que ella.

 **No, no me siento mejor, quiero que nos vayamos**. Susurró con tristeza.

 **¿por qué estás llorando?**. Interrogó secando las lágrimas de su hija.

 **Me molesta que se fijen en ti.**

 **Te comprendo, a mí también me desagrada a veces**. Los ojos de su hija se fijaron en él. **Pero ¿no crees que es mejor preocuparse de disfrutar? Porque con polera no puedo meterme a la piscina y hacer una competencia de nado contigo y Sebastián**. Logró que su hija sonriera y aceptara el reto. **Te prometo que me pondré la polera en cuanto salga de la piscina.**

 **Yo también me la pondré en cuanto salga**. Dijo Goten integrándose a la competencia.

 **Mi abuelito me enseñó a nadar muy bien ¿Están seguros que quieren competir conmigo**? Preguntó orgullosa de sus habilidades.

 **Claro que sí**. Contestaron sus rivales dispuestos a dejarla ganar, ninguno de los tres varones quería ver su carita de tristeza otra vez.

Kony y Bra se sentaron a disfrutar la escena, riendo por la intención de los tres hombres, por ocupar el segundo lugar.

Al final todos participaron de la competencia, con la clara regla de ser el segundo en llegar.


	15. Chapter 15 Una nueva aliada

CAPITULO 15

 **Por fin llegamos.** Exclamó Vegeta en cuanto bajó de la nave. Estaba de mal humor otra vez. Tenía hambre, así que se apresuró para comer algo en la cocina, dejando a los demás atrás.

 **Tu padre otra vez está de mal humor, al parecer no disfrutó mucho el aniversario**. Sonrió Bulma, agradeciendo el esfuerzo que había hecho su esposo por participar en esta ocasión. **En fin, estoy segura que el próximo año se divertirá más**. Exclamó resignada entrando a la casa, acompañada del resto de la familia.

 **Mamá, hoy saldré ¿puedes cuidar a Evin?, por favor.** Dijo Trunks, encargando a su hija, antes de prepararse para salir. Era muy factible que llegara en la madrugada, aunque la mayoría de las veces dormía fuera de casa y esta ocasión no sería diferente.

 **No te preocupes, sale tranquilo, nosotros la cuidaremos.** Contestó su madre, ya que si no la cuidaba ella, lo haría Bra con mucho gusto.

 **¿Vas a salir?** Preguntó Evin, pidiendo detalles, a la vez que seguía a Trunks por los pasillos. Esas salidas nocturnas solo significaban una cosa: la nueva conquista de su padre, debía ser la joven con la que lo escuchó hablar en la mañana por teléfono, pensó. Le había dolido mucho enterarse que estuvo almorzado toda la semana con esa mujer llamada Kazumi. y no en la empresa, como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces.

 **Sí, saldré con Goten.** Respondió Trunks, preparó las cosas para tomar una ducha, luego se encerró en el baño, para evitar escuchar el berrinche que le haría.

Evin estaba seria, no quería que fuera, pero analizó sus posibilidades de obtener éxito con una pataleta y, eran casi nulas, ya lo había intentado otras veces, sin lograr nada más que el enojo de su papá. Intentó otra forma, que tal vez le resultaría:

 **Son las ocho y media ¿Puedo ir contigo?** Sonrió con un poco de malicia imaginándose la cara de su padre al escuchar eso.

 **No**. La respuesta no se pudo discutir, al menos eso sintió la pequeña que lo esperaba afuera. Trunks Se bañó rápidamente, para luego salir con una toalla en su cintura, su hija aún se encontraba esperándolo, le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, pero ella se paró enseguida con un movimiento brusco, mostrando su rabia. Trunks la ignoró, secó su pecho pensando en la nueva chica, era joven y muy atractiva. La había conocido en una fiesta el mes pasado, debido a su escaso tiempo la veía solo un par de horas, generalmente la invitaba a almorzar o salían después del trabajo cuando se retiraba más temprano. **Voy a terminar de secarme**. Explicó a su hija que estaba parada frente a él observando cada movimiento. **Estaré contigo en unos minutos ¿está bien?**

Evin cerró dando un portazo, y camino a su dormitorio. Odiaba los viernes, pero lo bueno, es que su abuela y su tía la malcriaban, dándole golosinas y permitiéndole acostarse más tarde, así que aprovecharía de hacer su antojo.

 **Ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes.** Apareció Kony de repente en su habitación.

 **Pensé que te quedarías aquí**. Contestó Evin, dejando el notebook en la cama.

 **Tengo que ir a mi casa, pero llegaré el lunes en la mañana ¿dónde está tu padre?** Preguntó de pronto.

 **Está preparándose para salir.** Respondió la niña, sin ocultar su desagrado. **Sale todos los viernes.**

 **No estaba enterada.** Las palabras de asombro se escaparon sin poder evitarlo.

 **¿No te habías dado cuenta? Es obvio que hoy saldrá con esa tal Kazum** i **.** Kony la escuchaba sentada a su lado sin interrumpirla **. Se han llamado 18 veces estas dos últimas semanas. Lo sé porque siempre registro su celular**. Hizo una pausa y su niñera aprovechó de explicarle que su padre tenía derecho a salir con otras personas, pero no logró mucho, esa niña era demasiado obstinada como para lograr un entendimiento.

 **Kony, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir acá esta noche.**

Kony aceptó feliz. Se recostó a su lado para que le mostrara el juego que tenía, prestando atención a cada detalle que le enseñaban, para no enojar a su maestra.

 **Permiso**. De pronto apareció Trunks, se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama. **Señorita Kony, pensé que iría a su casa este fin de semana**. Preguntó mientras se integraba al juego.

 **Su hija me invitó a quedarme esta noche**. Explicó contenta.

 **Evin, espero que no sea para aprovechar mi ausencia y hacer una nueva travesura**. Le sorprendió la nueva ocurrencia de la pequeña, pero se veía demasiado entretenida al lado de Kony, como para estar planeando algo.

 **No papito, te lo prometo**. No se le había pasado por la cabeza una idea así. **Me voy a portar bien.**

Después de compartir con ellas unos minutos, le devolvió la tablet a su hija. Evin saltó feliz, lo invitó a jugar su juego favorito, no pudo rechazar la invitación, se acomodó en la cama dispuesto a dejarse ganar las veces que fuera necesario.

 **Ya me voy, no te acuestes muy tarde y pórtate bien.** Trunks la abrazó y le dio un beso como despedida. **Nos vemos mañana**.

 **¿No llegarás a dormir?** Evin preguntó inocente. Sin embargo, Kony entendía que, si salía tan tarde con una dama, era seguro que habían acordado pasar la noche juntos. El sólo imaginarlo la llenó de indignación, pero se contuvo.

 **No, pero estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Que duermas bien**. Cerró la puerta y caminó rápidamente para ir a su cita, Kazumi lo estaba esperando hace más de media hora.

 **Kony tengo un plan.** Habló Evin después de jugar por varios minutos, ganándole a su niñera en la mayoría de los juegos.

 **¿Qué plan? ¿de qué estás hablando?**

 **Tengo un plan para deshacerme de Kazumi, pero debes ayudarme**. Explicó la niña que estaba junto a ella.

 **¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estás loca?** Kony se sobresaltó. Si a ella, le había hecho la vida imposible esos días, por el solo hecho de reemplazar a Nina, no sabía de qué era capaz de hacerle a la joven que salía con Trunks. Estaba segura que era algo terrible y no quería verse involucrada.

 **No puedo hacerlo sola, tú debes ayudarme. Mis planes jamás fallan.** Se quedó pensando en la última frase, para cambiarla, por otra más convincente.

 **El problema es que sales descubierta y después tienes problemas**. Agregó Kony, recordándole las travesuras en las que fue sorprendida. **Si te ayudo, tu padre me puede despedir**.

 **No, no creo. Es más, se pondrá contento al saber que ahora somos amigas**. **Además aún no escuchas mi plan**. Dijo finalmente para terminar de convencerla.

 **Definitivamente no.** Se cruzó de brazos para mirar en otra dirección. Así no podría ver los ojos de súplica de Evin. **Está bien, dime ¿cuál es tu plan?** Se resignó a su suerte.

 **Muy bien, mañana cuando mi padre esté durmiendo entraré a la habitación a sacar su celular, después saldré para llamar a Kazumi, mientras tú vigilas de lejos para ver si viene. Eso es todo, no harás mucho. ¿Qué te parece?** Esperó contenta la aprobación de la niñera.

 **¿Qué le dirás cuando la llames?** Kony estaba curiosa. Le agradaba la originalidad de Evin y muchas veces la divertía.

 **Eso déjamelo a mí. No te preocupes**. Estaba segura que tenía todo bajo control **. Le diré lo mismo que les he dicho a todas las mujeres que lo han llamado.**

Kony no daba más de la curiosidad, aceptó el riesgo, luego se retiró a dormir, ya que por lo visto mañana se levantarían temprano.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando apareció Evin en la habitación de Kony, para despertarla, pero ya estaba lista.

 **Kony, espérame aquí**. Dijo la pequeña, para luego caminar con dirección a la habitación de su padre. Precisamente estaba durmiendo, con los brazos abiertos, ocupando casi todo el espacio. A los pies de la cama, estaba su pantalón, se acercó sigilosamente para revisar sus bolsillos.

 **¿Qué haces?** Preguntó su padre, entre dormido.

 **Nada, solo venía a ver si ya estabas despierto.** Buscó disimuladamente el celular, hasta encontrarlo.

 **Es muy temprano, quiero dormir un poco más.** Trunks se cubrió la cara con las tapas, para seguir durmiendo e intentar recuperar el sueño.

 **Entonces vendré más tarde.** Evin aprovechó el momento para guardarlo en su bolsillo y salir rápidamente del lugar, antes que su papá se diera cuenta.

 **Lo tengo**. Le mostró el equipo a Kony, que estaba sorprendida por la astucia de la niña. **Ahora vigila si viene alguien mientras llamo.**

 _ **María, mi papá está saliendo con Javiera. No lo molestes más**_. Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Kony la miró estupefacta, convertida en un tempano.

 **Pero me dijiste que se llamaba Kazumi, no María.**

 **Es que así creerá que anda con otras más.** Kony no podía creerlo, comenzó a rezar para no ser descubiertas o la despedirían sin lugar a dudas.

 **¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?** Preguntó con un poco de histeria.

 **Lo vi en una novela, siempre lo digo y jamás me ha fallado.** Evin estaba orgullosa de su plan **. Debes creerme, soy una mujer con experiencia en estas cosas del amor.**

 **¿Experiencia?** Preguntó Kony, evitando reir **.**

 **Soy novia de Sebastián. ¿No sabias?** Contestó vanidosa

 **¿Desde cuándo? ¿Tú papá lo sabe?** Estaba segura que al padre de la niña no le agradaría en absoluto la idea, y si se enteraba de esto por otras personas, sería aún peor.

 **Desde ayer. Heee… no le he dicho a mi papá todavía.** Efectivamente, Evin, quiso esconder la mayor cantidad de tiempo esa información, no sabía cómo decírselo, ella apenas tenía ocho años y Sebastián diez.

 **Primero debiste preguntarle a él. Eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas.**

 **Kony, no es un buen momento para sermonearme, recuerda que todavía debo regresar esto.** Mostró el celular de Trunks. La niñera guardó sus palabras para después y la acompaño hasta afuera de la habitación de su jefe.

Abrió despacio para no despertarlo otra vez, entró rápidamente y colocó el celular en el lugar donde estaba.

 **Mi papá sigue durmiendo, no se dio cuenta de nada. Vámonos**. Casi la arrastró de la mano.

Evin tomó su desayuno sin preocupaciones, pero Kony aún estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que habían hecho. Quería que el plan funcionara para su propio beneficio, por otra parte, le preocupaba que Trunks se fuese a enterar de lo ocurrido y la culpara.

 **Buenos días** , saludó Bulma **Se levantaron temprano. ¿Has visto a tu abuelo?** Preguntó a su nieta.

 **Tomó desayuno y se fue al otro piso**. Explicó Kony.

 **Buenos días,** saludo Trunks sentándose a la mesa, aún con sueño. **Estoy muerto de hambre**.

 **Hola papá ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche**? Evin quería explicaciones, lo había esperado hasta que la venció el sueño. Su tía Bra tuvo que leerle seis cuentos, y permitirle ver televisión hasta las once de la noche para calmar sus berrinches.

 **Llegué hoy en la mañana.** Explicó mientras comía. Trunks pasó la noche en su departamento, junto a la agradable compañía de Kazumi, regresando unas horas antes que apareciera su hija en la habitación.

 **Evin, creo que debieras hablar con tu papá, sobre lo que me contaste hace un rato**. Kony le habló despacio para que no escucharan los demás.

 **Kony, que intrusa eres**. Contentó Evin un poco nerviosa. No estaba preparada para contarle algo así a su padre, primero debía buscar las palabras precisas para no provocarle un infarto, pero Kony la estaba obligando a improvisar una conversación, de la cual estaba segura, que no saldría muy bien.

 **Tu padre debe saberlo**. Insistió Kony, a la vez que Evin intentaba matarla con la mirada.

 **¿qué debo saber?** Trunks no entendía nada, tenía curiosidad.

 **Es que… lo que pasa es que … Prométeme que no te vas a enojar**. Si algo había aprendido de sus abuelos era la capacidad de negociar y era un buen momento para ponerla en práctica.

 **Señor, una señorita quiere hablar con usted. Dice que es importante**. Apareció una de las sirvientas impidiendo que continuara la conversación. **Está en la entrada.**

 **Está bien**. Se levantó con un poco de fastidio, por qué lo molestaban justo ahora que tenía tanta hambre.

Trunks nunca era visitado por mujeres, así que Evin salió detrás para espiar, seguida por Kony, dejando a Bulma sola sentada en la mesa. Se escondieron detrás de una pared para escuchar lo que quería decirle.

 **No puedo creerlo, eres un sinvergüenza**. Decía la voz de la joven, luego se escuchó el sonido de una bofetada. Tanto la niña como Kony, se miraron mutuamente, lamentándose por no llegar antes. **Si tu hija no me hubiese contado no me habría enterado jamás**.

Entonces esa mujer era Kazumi, pensó Kony, temblando de miedo.

 **Pero, eso no es verdad**. Explicó él, llevándose la mano al rostro.

 **No quiero volver a verte**. Iba a darle otra bofetada pero Trunks detuvo su mano **.**

 **Debieras creerme, no tengo motivos para mentirte**. La soltó y abrió la puerta esperando que se fuera.

La mujer se quedó parada frente a él pensando en sus palabras, sintió un gran arrepentimiento por no preguntarle antes de hacerle esa escena. La llamada la había sorprendido a tal nivel que lo único que pensó fue abofetear al joven que la engañaba.

 **Trunks, perdóname, debí averiguar bien antes de tratarte así**. Al no tener respuesta, más que la postura erguida y enfadada de Trunks, se dio la vuelta para irse.

 **Te llamaré más tarde**. Debía aclarar ese mal entendido con ella, pero cuando estuviera más calmada. Cerró la puerta, respiró hondo para pensar con más claridad.

Evin y Kony creyeron que era un buen momento para retirarse, pero no alcanzaron a dar media vuelta cuando fueron sorprendidas con un:

 **A mi oficina, ahora**. Las vio escuchando la conversación, y al parecer ambas estaban involucradas.

A los segundos, estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra esperando que llegara el juez. Vegeta lo interceptó en el camino para hacerle una consulta, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que se dictaminara la sentencia.

 **Te dije que siempre salías descubierta**. Habló Kony, que estaba segura que ese sería su último día ahí, y lo peor de todo es que era sábado, tenía que estar en su casa junto a sus padres y no viviendo una situación tan vergonzosa como esta.

 **Este plan jamás me había fallado**. Se defendió Evin. **Tú me traes mala suerte.**

De pronto se abrió la puerta, ambas se sentaron derechas, guardando silencio. Trunks se sentó frente a ellas para observarlas detenidamente por unos minutos.

 **Estoy esperando una explicación**. Hablo por fin.

Ellas solo miraron el suelo, qué podían explicar. Al menos para Kony era imposible, y Evin, bueno, Evin tenía un argumento poco sostenible.

 **¿Por qué hicieron eso?** Pero el largo silencio lo obligó a tomar decisiones.

 **Evin, a tu habitación, estás castigada**. Se refirió a la niña que con solo escuchar su nombre dio un salto.

 **Y usted, señorita Kony** … no pudo continuar, porque su hija saltó en su defensa antes de irse.

 **Papá, Kony no hizo nada, fue mi culpa**. Se detuvo sospechoso, ¿su hija, que intentó durante todo este tiempo que la echaran, ahora la estaba protegiendo? Miró a Kony, pero estaba tan sorprendida como él.

 **Ve a tu habitación, no lo repetiré otra vez**. Esperó que se fuera, para finalmente continuar su frase. **Señorita Kony, entiendo que intenta agradar a mi hija, pero no quiero que se transforme en su compañera de travesuras**. **No la voy a despedir, porque entiendo los motivos, solo espero que no vuelva a suceder.**

Se detuvo, para darle oportunidad de defenderse pero no hubo respuesta. **Por otra parte, me alegra que por fin hayan logrado congeniar. Aunque no me gustó la forma en que me enteré de su amistad**. Se tocó la mejilla donde le habían dado el golpe, provocando unas risitas en Kony.

 **Perdóneme, señor.** El plan no había salido como lo esperaban, pero habían logrado su objetivo: Su jefe ya no vería a Kazumi otra vez. **Tiene la mejilla un poco roja**.

 **¿En serio?** Se paró a ver su rostro en el enorme espejo que estaba al lado de una planta. Kony se paró a su lado para mostrarle el sitio exacto.

 **¿Lo ve?, está un poco rosado en este lado**. Tocó suavemente la zona afectada, sin causarle molestia.

 **Kazumi me dio una gran bofetada**. Comentó. De pronto miró la imagen de ambos en el espejo, observó la belleza de la joven, que vestía ropa sport e instintivamente tocó su hermoso cabello.

 **Yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, si me llaman para contarme que mi novio está saliendo con otra persona**. Justificó la actitud de la mujer escandalosa, tomando la mano con la que Trunks tocaba su pelo.

 **¿En serio me golpearía?** Fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Kony, quedando a muy poca distancia. Kony se acercó a un más, afirmando su respuesta. **Kazumi no es mi novia, solo estábamos saliendo**. Quiso besarla, pero se detuvo al ver que los labios de Kony también esperaban ese beso. **Discúlpeme señorita Kony, no puedo** , **no es correcto**. Se fue dejando a Kony sorprendida, pero feliz.

Trunks se sentó a la mesa, a terminar su desayuno, a la vez que pensaba en Kony. Le atraía, era obvio que sentía algo por ella, pero él era su jefe y no podía aprovecharse de su puesto, podía tener graves problemas. Se retiró a su habitación y, luego de analizar durante unos minutos, tomó su celular para llamar a Kazumi.

Por otro lado, Kony fue a la habitación de la niña. Estaba contenta, lo que sucedió en la oficina, fue un gran avance, pero faltaba algo, para que Trunks se decidiera.

 **¿Te despidió?** Preguntó Evin, en cuanto entró su niñera.

 **No. Esta vez tuve suerte. No creas que haré una locura como esta, otra vez**. La niñera no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, era seguro que no tendría otra oportunidad.

 **Lo importante es que nos deshicimos de** **Kazumi. ¿Vez que mis planes resultan?** Evin saltaba alrededor del cuarto, de felicidad.

 **Sí, claro, resultan tan bien, que estás castigada sin salir de aquí, indefinidamente.** Contestó Kony en tono sarcástico.

 **Pero resultó**. Qué manía tiene, de ver siempre lo negativo, pensó Evin, sentándose en el escritorio.

 **Mejor voy a la casa de mis padres, antes que nos metas en más problemas**.

 **Kony, no puedes dejarme aquí. Estaré todos estos días sin salir, me aburriré mucho si te vas**. Comenzó con los ruegos manipuladores.

 **Solo hasta las seis, después tengo que irme o mis padres se preocuparán mucho**.

 **Gracias. Tengo que estudiar, para la prueba de historia ¿me ayudas?** Kony se sentó junto a ella, para acompañarla, aclarándole las dudas que se le presentaban. De vez en cuando hacían una pausa para conversar temas de interés mutuo, con la intención de conocerse más.

 **Dame un minuto vuelvo enseguida**. Dijo Kony después de llevar varios minutos platicando con la niña. En cuanto abrió la puerta notó la figura de Trunks caminando en dirección a la habitación. Kony volvió a cerrar para avisarle a Evin. **Tu padre viene para acá. Los dejaré solos para que conversen**. Explicó para luego irse. En el pasillo cruzaron miradas, sin decir palabra alguna, de pronto el silencio se rompió con las palabras del joven que pasaba a su lado.

 **Señorita Kony. Quería pedirle disculpas**. Se detuvo frente a ella, esperando alguna palabra que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

 **¿está arrepentido?** Preguntó Kony con tristeza.

 **Sí. Discúlpeme por lo ocurrido hace un momento**. Repitió el joven percibiendo su nostalgia.

 **¿Quiere que lo disculpe por sentir algo por mí?** Kony permitió que unas lágrimas se asomaran y deslizaran por sus mejillas.

 **No es correcto. Usted es la niñera de mi hija.** Kony caminó con rumbo a su dormitorio sin contestar nada más, dejando a Trunks sumido en sus pensamientos, pero sin atreverse a seguirla.

Respiró hondo para luego hablar con Evin, estaba seguro que sería una larga conversación, ya que esa pequeña, era tan testaruda como él.

Le explicó una y otra vez, que lo que hizo no estaba bien, pero Evin continuó estudiando, poco le importaba lo que le decía. Trunks la miró con paciencia intentando comprenderla.

 **Evin, no te lo dije antes porque Kazumi y yo no tenemos una relación seria. Cuando sea algo realmente importante, serás la primera en saberlo.**

 **¿Me lo prometes?** Preguntó su hija con voz baja, dejando sus estudios de lado.

 **Te lo prometo**. Trunks se alegró de encontrar las palabras que su hija necesitaba oír.

 **Papá,** hizo una pausa, para pensar bien lo que diría **. Es fin de semana ¿puedo salir a jugar?**

 **Podrás salir mañana, hoy estás castigada.** Respondió su padre que aún recordaba la bofetada que le dieron por las ocurrencias de su hija.

 **Siempre arruinas mis planes**. se quejó la niña, esperando lograr algo **. Estuve estudiando para mi prueba de historia y mis tareas están hechas.**

 **Está bien, te llevaré a la plaza**. Ante esas manifestaciones no podía rebatir.

Después de comer, salieron a tomar un helado en compañía de Goten y luego, fueron a la plaza, integrándose al grupo de niñas con las que fue a jugar Evin y, se marcharon, oportunamente, cuando pensaron en peinarlos.


	16. Chapter 16: El celular de Trunks

CAPITULO 16

 **Hola, ¿qué te pasa papá?** Preguntó Evin al ver que su padre aún no se levantaba.

 **No me siento muy bien-** Explicó Trunks. **Me levantaré más tarde ¿quieres acostarte a mi lado?** Se acomodó en la cama haciéndole un espacio a la niña. Ella enseguida se sentó junto a él, contándole los planes que tenía para ese día, pero sin dudar, los dejaría para ser su enfermera. Trunks solamente la escuchó y cerró sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, necesitaba dormir.

 **Papá**. Lo sacudió un poco. **¿estás despierto?**

 **Sí, estoy escuchándote**. Contestó su padre con paciencia. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos, ya que no quería dañar los sentimientos de su pequeña, la acomodó junto a él, y la abrazó, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. Evin se recostó en su pecho y puso su mano en el abdomen, dispuesta a regalonear el resto de la tarde.

 **Necesitas un medicamento ¿tomaste alguno?** Lo sacudió nuevamente.

 **Sí, ya tomé una medicina. Solo necesito esperar a que haga efecto**.

 **¿puedo prender el televisor?** En cuanto escuchó el sí, encendió el aparato, para continuar hablándole. **Creo que te enfermaste por salir tan tarde con esa mujer. Si yo fuera más grande no te daría permiso para salir. Cuando yo tenga novio** … tomó el celular que estaba sobre la cama, pero Trunks se lo pidió y lo regresó a su sitio, ignorando por completo los gestos de pena.

 **No quiero que vuelvas a tomar mi celular sin permiso y no pienses en novios aún, eres muy pequeña.** La conversación con su hija le estaba aumentando el dolor de cabeza. Se levantó para tomar otra medicina, que fuera aún más efectiva, antes que explotara.

 **No soy tan pequeña, pronto cumpliré nueve**. Discutió molesta.

 **Evin ¿qué sucede?** Trunks se detuvo, encontró que la niña insistía demasiado sobre un tema que debía estar muy lejos de sus pensamientos. Hace apenas cinco meses, había cumplido los ocho años.

 **Es que… papá, yo …** la conversación no resultó como la planificó, mejor lo intentaría otro día. **No, nada**.

 **¿Tienes novio?** Trunks fue tan directo, que incomodó a Evin, quien no se atrevió a contestar. Su padre entendió la pausa como un sí, tuvo que contener su enfado para continuar con el interrogatorio. **Sebastián ¿no es así?** La niña asintió mirando sus zapatos, no se arriesgó a mirar los ojos de su padre, era seguro que estaba enojado **. Evin**. Caminó hacia ella y luego se inclinó para poder verla a los ojos. **Aún eres muy pequeña. Sebastián y tú tienen una hermosa amistad, manténganlo así hasta cuando tengan la edad suficiente. Te doy mi palabra que no me opondré, pero por ahora no te lo puedo permitir**.

Evin aceptó, con un poco de tristeza, quería mucho a su amigo y tenía miedo de perder su cariño al decirle que su padre no la autorizaba, pero tenía que obedecer.

 **Por lo visto no podré dormir**. Se fue el baño pensando en lo rápido que estaba creciendo Evin, la niña era preciosa, era seguro que tendría muchos pretendientes, pero él no esperaba esto hasta dentro de cinco o seis años más. Ahora entendía la sobreprotección de Vegeta con su hermana Bra.

 **Papá ¿podemos salir?** Preguntó Evin, ya que su padre no dormiría podía empezar con los planes que había preparado. Tomó el celular de Trunks nuevamente, se acomodó sobre la cama revisando los contactos y mensajes, borrando todo lo que no era de su agrado, luego decidió llevárselo al jardín para continuar eliminándolos sin la interrupción de su padre, que estaba a punto de salir de la ducha.

Se sentó al lado de la fuente del jardín, evitando ser sorprendida, de pronto se percató que su abuelo estaba acercándose, escondió rápidamente el equipo y disimuló jugar con una planta.

 **¿Qué hiciste ahora?** La mirada era Vegeta pedía explicaciones.

 **Nada abuelito, solo estoy jugando**. Evin sonrió.

Vegeta se fue dejándola continuar con su sospechoso juego y entró a la casa con las compras que le encargó Bulma, ya se enteraría más tarde de la travesura que hizo.

 **Hola papá.** Detrás de él apareció Trunks, se veía un poco intranquilo además de estar en pésimo estado.

 **Hola, aquí tienes los medicamentos que me encargó tu madre**. Trunks los recibió, abrió una de las cajas y tomó el contenido.

 **Gracias. ¿Has visto a Evin? La estoy buscando hace varios minutos**.

 **Está en el jardín**. Vegeta sonrió, al parecer eran ciertas sus sospechas, esa niña estaba en problemas otra vez.

Trunks caminó al jardín, ahí estaba su hija, sentada en el borde de la fuente.

 **Estaba buscándote**. La niña escondió rápidamente el celular detrás de ella **. ¿Qué escondiste?** Preguntó su padre.

 **Nada papá. Quise salir al jardín mientras te levantabas.** Contestó nerviosa.

 **Acompáñame** **¿Dónde quieres ir?** Le preguntó mientras caminaba. De pronto sintió un mareo, se detuvo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, con una clara expresión de dolor. **No me siento bien ¿Podemos salir otro día?**

 **Claro, papá. Te acompaño a tu dormitorio**. La niña estaba preocupada, no lo había dejado descansar y ahora su padre se sentía pésimo. **Discúlpame papá, no te dejé dormir**. Dijo arrepentida, a la vez que el celular se hundía en la fuente, producto de su descuido.

Trunks se metió en la cama, sin detenerse a poner su pijama, mientras su hija corrió a avisar a su abuela que su papá había empeorado.

 **Evin, deja dormir a tu padre. Estoy segura que en la tarde ya estará mejor**. Explicó Bulma después de atender al enfermo, que ardía en fiebre.

La niña pensó que era un excelente momento para recuperar el celular, antes que empezara a buscarlo. Goteaba por todos lados, era un milagro si volvía a funcionar, lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo a su dormitorio para desarmarlo y secar las piezas, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, el celular no prendía.

No sabía a quién pedirle ayuda: Kony estaba con sus padres, su abuelita Bulma la regañaría tanto como lo haría su padre al enterarse, su tía Bra no estaba, su abuelito Vegeta… sí, tal vez…

Corrió en su búsqueda, hasta encontrarlo en el patio.

 **Abuelito, se mojó mi celular ¿cómo puedo repararlo?**

 **No puedes, tendrás que comprar otro**. Contestó Vegeta sin mirar. Estaba preparando todo para el viaje que haría al día siguiente, por lo tanto, era un muy mal momento para interrumpirlo.

 **¿Vas a viajar?** Preguntó su nieta tocando algunos botones de la nave que revisaba Vegeta.

 **No toques eso. ¿Le preguntaste a Trunks o a Bulma? Seguramente ellos pueden repararlo.**

 **Mi papá se recostó, sigue enfermo ¿para qué es esto?** Se acercó a los controles que manipulaba Vegeta con la intención de tocarlos, pero la mirada amenazante de su abuelo lo impidió.

 **Ve donde tu padre o a jugar a otra parte, estoy ocupado**. Continuó sin prestar mayor atención. Evin se dio por vencida, tendría que esperar hasta que llegara Kony a ayudarla.

 **Mi papá está durmiendo, no puedo molestarlo. Estoy aburrida.** Comenzó a lloriquear logrando la atención de su abuelo.

 **¿Qué quieres niña?** Los llantos de su nieta lo alteraban y la única forma de detenerlos era haciendo su voluntad.

 **¿Jugamos?**

 **No. Estoy ocupado**. Evin comenzó una pataleta, que lo obligó a cambiar de opinión, caminó tomado de su mano con dirección al jardín, maldiciendo el instante en que su hijo enfermó **¿A qué quieres jugar?** Preguntó con fastidio.

 **A las escondidas. Tú cuentas primero**. Contestó su nieta a la vez que salía corriendo a esconderse. Vegeta solo levantó una ceja, él podría encontrarla fácilmente con solo buscar su energía, esto era absurdo. Ya había visto a Trunks jugando este juego sin sentido, dejándose ganar ante esa niña, por lo visto él debía hacer lo mismo. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a contar mirando el horizonte, deseando que las horas pasaran rápido para que el padre de la pequeña, se recuperara.

 **Estás haciendo trampa. Debes cerrar los ojos**. Gritó su nieta desde el otro lado del jardín.

 **Maldición, puedes esconderte de una buena vez**. Contestó Vegeta con su escaza paciencia. Evin se cruzó de brazos al igual que su abuelo, esperando que cumpliera las reglas del juego. Una vez que lo hizo, corrió alegremente para esconderse entre los arbustos.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, su abuelo era mucho más entretenido de lo que imaginaba, sin embargo, para su disgusto, Vegeta también tenía sus planes, y después de jugar por tres interminables horas, se retiró nuevamente al patio.

 **Abuelito, sigamos jugando**. Lo siguió, intentando detenerlo. **Quiero ir a la plaza.**

 **No, de ninguna manera.** Entró en la nave, caminó de un lado a otro, levantó papeles, abrió estantes, cajones, de pronto las palabras de su nieta lo hicieron detener.

 **Buscas esto abuelito**. Le mostró el manual de la nave.

 **Entrégamelo**. Vegeta estiró la mano, en espera del libro con las instrucciones.

 **Sólo si me llevas a la plaza**. Evin sonrió, escondiendo el folleto en su espalda.

 **Vamos niña, entrégamelo ahora**. Sentenció Vegeta, a punto de estallar.

 **No.** Reafirmó su respuesta con un desprecio.

 **Evin, entrégale el libro a tu abuelo**. Detrás de ella apareció su padre, con mejor semblante, interviniendo a favor de Vegeta.

 **Papito, te recuperaste.** Saltó a los brazos de su padre, gesto que fue respondido al instante.

 **Aún no, pero me siento mejor.** Contestó **. Te llevaré a la plaza a jugar, ahora entrégale las instrucciones a tu abuelo**. La dejó en el suelo, esperando que obedeciera la orden.

 **Me alegro que estés mejor.** Agregó Vegeta, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando recibió el libro.

Evin iba saltando tomada de la mano de Trunks, pasaría el resto de la tarde con él, cumpliendo todos los planes que tenía para ese día.

 **Antes de ir ¿podemos pasar a comprar un helado?** Trunks aceptó lainvitación, él también deseaba un helado, necesitaba refrescarse un poco.

 **Quiero** **de chocolate, frutilla, naranja y manzana**. Explicó en cuanto llegaron a la heladería donde la recordaban perfectamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, le entregaron el pedido en cono y el respectivo bañado de chocolate.

 **Yo solo quiero de frutilla.** Explicó Trunks mientras cancelaba.

 **Mira papá. Quiero ese juguete.** Evin mostró una casita de muñecas, al momento de hacerlo, su helado cayó al suelo, causando el llanto de la niña.

 **¿Quieres el mío?** Ofreció su papá, lamentando el accidente.

 **No. Quiero mi helado, el tuyo tiene solo un sabor**. Explicó su hija, con un llanto incontrolable.

 **Está bien, vamos a comprar otro**. Trunks la tomó en sus brazos para volver a la heladería lo más rápido posible **. Tienes que pedirlo en pocillo, así no se te caerá**.

 **No, me gusta en cono**. Contestó malcriada. Cuando llegaron el cajero le explicó que el helado se volvería a caer si lo pedía en cono, pero la insistencia de la niña, no permitió cambios. Después de comprar por tercera vez el mismo helado, y de recibir un regaño de parte de Trunks, Evin aceptó la idea de tomarlo en pocillo.

 **Ahora podemos ir a la plaza**. Dijo la niña. Trunks encendió el auto, para regresar a casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, pero debía cumplir su palabra.

Cuando llegaron, Evin se subió a uno de los columpios y su papá se puso detrás para impulsarla, luego de unos minutos se subieron a un árbol, intentando llegar a la parte más alta, para recolectar bellotas, llamando la atención de unas niñas que también quisieron unirse al juego.

 **Evin, vamos a casa**. Jugaron por varias horas, comenzaba a oscurecer y el frío no lo ayudaba mucho en su recuperación.

 **Unos minutos más papá**. Contestó la niña en medio de un juego, que estaba a punto de ganar.

 **Está bien, solo unos minutos más.** Trunks estornudaba y se sentía peor a medida que aumentaba el frío. Continuó jugando, hasta que su hija salió victoriosa del eterno juego.

 **Ya es tarde, regresemos**. Al notar que estaba un poco renuente a obedecer, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a casa sin escuchar reclamos.

 **Papá. ¿Te enojarías mucho si le pasa algo a tu celular?** La niña preguntó de pronto, logrando la atención inmediata de su padre.

 **Evin, no me obligues a castigarte, porque esta vez seré severo. Te aconsejo que mi celular se mantenga intacto.** Trunks la miró con enfado, ya había tenido bastantes problemas por la impertinencia de su hija, como para tolerar otra más.


	17. Chapter 17: Sálvame Kony

CAPITULO 17

 **Kony por fin llegaste, necesito tu ayuda**. Dijo Evin en cuanto apareció la niñera en su dormitorio con la intención de ayudarla a prepararse para el colegio. Kony la miró sonriente, esa niña que fue su pesadilla ahora la esperaba ansiosa, era impresionante el cambio que tuvo desde la última diablura que le hizo.

 **¿En qué necesitas ayuda?** Preguntó Kony, a la vez que terminaba de preparar el uniforme escolar.

 **Es que**... la niña hizo una pausa, no sabía si contarle a kony, aunque era su última esperanza.

 **Mejor me lo dices más tarde, termina de vestirte**.

 **¿Mi papá ya se fue?** Preguntó de pronto

 **No, todavía está en su dormitorio, al parecer hoy no irá a trabajar, así que el chofer te llevará al colegio**. Contestó kony peinando el largo cabello negro de la niña.

Evin salió corriendo, obligando a su niñera a seguirla por los pasillos, con el cepillo en la mano.

Sin detenerse a tocar, abrió la puerta y se recostó en la cama de Trunks.

 **Hola papá. ¿qué estás haciendo?** Preguntó al verlo acostado con el notebook en sus piernas.

 **Hola hija. Estoy trabajando. Me quedaré en casa, hasta recuperarme.** Caminó al closet, revisó los bolsillos de una chaqueta, después se detuvo a meditar por unos segundos, siendo interrumpido por su hija.

 **¿Puedo faltar yo también?** Preguntó Evin, luego tomó el notebook y puso un juego de mariposas. Sin embargo, Trunks caminó hacia ella para sacar el juego y poner la página con la que estaba trabajando.

 **De ninguna manera. Ve a terminar tu peinado, ya estás atrasada.** Continuó registrando el closet, y otros tantos cajones más, sin prestar atención al berrinche que estaba haciendo Evin a sus espaldas.

 **Pero papá, no quiero ir al colegio.** Dijo la niña continuando con la rabieta, necesitaba convencer a su padre de permitirle faltar, así tendría todo el día para arreglar el equipo descompuesto.

 **¿No crees que ya faltaste mucho este año**? Contestó Trunks comenzando a enojarse.

 **Vamos para terminar de cepillar tu cabello, ya dijo que no podías falta** r. La niñera la tomó de la mano, tenía que sacarla de ahí antes que la discusión empeorara.

 **Evin ¿viste mi celular? Lo necesito en forma urgente**. Preguntó su papá antes de verla salir.

 **Estoy atrasada, adiós papá**. La pequeña salió corriendo, antes que la siguieran interrogando.

Durante el trayecto Evin pensaba en cómo arreglar el problema en el que se había metido, no había alcanzado a contarle nada a Kony, y su padre ya estaba buscando el equipo. Estuvo toda la mañana distraída, no logró concentrarse en clases, si no encontraba una solución pronto, tendría que confesar.

Cuando llegó del colegio, comió rápidamente con la intención de hablar con Kony, pero no había llegado de la universidad. Fue al dormitorio de Trunks, estaba durmiendo, se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó. Sus brazos la hacían sentirse protegida, estaba segura que nada malo le pasaría porque él estaba para cuidarla. Lo recordó tratando de suplir a su mamá en varias oportunidades, haciendo lo imposible para estar presente en cada momento de su vida, le dio un beso y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, acurrucándose a su lado.

 **¿Te desperté?** Preguntó la niña, al sentir de pronto un beso en su frente.

 **No te preocupes ¿cómo estuvo tu día?** dio un bostezo, después se sentó para tomar un medicamento.

 **Bien. Te mandaron una nota informando la próxima reunión de padres.** Informó la niña entregando la hoja.

 **Evin, en la mañana te pregunté si has visto mi celular. Lo necesito, para estar en contacto con la empresa durante estos días que estaré en casa.** Explicó mientras leía la nota.

 **¿Te traigo más agua?** Sin esperar respuesta tomó el vaso, caminó al baño pensando en la respuesta que le daría, pero no encontró ninguna. **Voy a mi dormitorio, tengo que hacer mis tareas.** Agregó en cuanto regresó con el agua.

 **Trae tus cuadernos y las hacemos juntos ¿te parece?** Dijo Trunks con tono amable, pensando en que era un buen momento para pasar más tiempo con su hija. Evin obedeció sin mucho ánimo. Cuando volvió, puso los cuadernos al lado de su padre, sabía que los revisaría encontrándose con el escrito que mandó la educadora por la actividad a medio hacer.

 **No escribiste todo en clases.** Recriminó su papá después de revisar los cuadernos.

 **Discúlpame papá.** Contestó con voz baja.

 **Llamaré a los padres de una de tus compañeras para que te preste los cuadernos, en cuanto encuentre el celular. Terminemos la tarea y después continuaremos con esa actividad**. Buscó por internet, la información necesaria para la tarea de investigación y le dictó las respuestas.

Después de terminar, Evin llevó los cuadernos a su dormitorio, se recostó sobre la cama, con el celular en la mano. Intentó prenderlo nuevamente, pero el resultado fue el mismo, volvió a guardarlo en su velador y se acomodó mirando el techo. Rato después apareció la niñera.

 **¿Te fue mal en el colegio?** Preguntó Kony al notar la cara de tristeza de la niña.

 **No. Es que…tomé el celular de mi papá y se me cayó al agua. Ahora no funciona.** Explicó Evin con voz baja.

 **¿QUÉ?** **Cómo se te pudo ocurrir tomar nuevamente el celular de tu padre, después del problema que tuvimos.** **Tendrás que contarle**. Contestó Kony al no ver otra solución.

 **No puedo, se va a enojar mucho. No lo conoces cuando se enoja.**

 **Si lo he visto enojado contigo**. **Podrías aprovechar de contarle ahora que está acostado.** Dijo la niñera sonriendo por su idea.

 **Está enfermo, no muerto**. Agregó la niña pensando en las estúpidas ideas que le daba su niñera. A su padre no le costaría nada tomarla y darle unas nalgadas.

 **La única solución que veo, es comprar uno nuevo. Muéstrame el celular**. Expresó Kony en vista que sus ideas tenían una pésima recepción.

La niña abrió su velador sacó el equipo y se lo entregó a la niñera, ella en seguida notó que era imposible comprar otro igual, las características del equipo eran exclusivas y fuera de su alcance económico.

 **No podemos comprar este celular es muy caro. Ni aunque junte dos meses de sueldo**. Habló Kony, pensando en otra solución.

 **Entonces ¿Qué hago**? Evin se sumergió en sus pensamientos, había tenido un pésimo día, en el colegio: le llamaron la atención por no escribir en clases y, pronto se acercaba la reunión de padres y apoderados, mandando una nota para informar el gran acontecimiento.

Tocaron a la puerta y luego entró el dueño del celular en cuestión. Kony lo miró detenidamente, encontrándolo aún más atractivo con esos pantalones de mezclilla, su polera ajustada y chaqueta abierta. Trunks devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, la cual se apagó en cuanto observó el objeto que tenía su hija en la mano. Extendió la mano esperando a que se lo regresara, pero Evin lo escondió tras su espalda, sin atreverse a devolverlo.

 **Estoy esperando el celular**. Habló en vista que no se lo entregaba. La niña continuaba en silencio, primero debía explicarle que estaba malo, que ya no prendía, el problema era cómo decírselo.

 **Evin, ya estás castigada, no empeores más tu situación**. Continuaba de pié frente a ella, sin obtener resultados.

 **Obedece**. Vociferó indignado. Ya era suficiente con que le tomara su celular sin permiso, como para además estar lidiando con su rebeldía.

 **Señor…** interrumpió la niñera tratando de ayudar, antes que la situación empeorara.

 **Señorita Kony, nos deja a solas un momento por favor.** Ordeno su jefe sin permitirle terminar la frase. Estaba enfadado, esa niña tenía mucho que explicar y no quería interrupciones de nadie. Fijó la mirada en Kony esperando a que saliera y continuó.

 **Papá, no te enojes. Lo que pasa es que… no… no funciona**. En cuanto terminó la frase tragó un poco de saliva, y se mordió el labio inferior.

 **Probablemente se le acabó la batería.** Informó su padre, pesando que ese era el problema.

 **No…ayer se me cayó en la fuente del jardín y, descubrí que no es aprueba de agua**. Explicó Evin, entregándoselo. Trunks enseguida recordó el instante que encontró a la niña jugando en la fuente con algo que no alcanzó a percibir, ahora entendía todo.

 **Ven**. Se sentó en la cama, acomodó su codo sobre el muslo para afirmar su cabeza con la mano. Posición que demostraba claramente su desgano ante la situación.

Evin comprendió que su padre quería ponerla sobre sus rodillas para poder castigarla, obedeció acercándose lentamente.

 **Papito por favor**. Rogó la niña, al ver que su padre desabrochaba un cinturón de cuero grueso, con los que acompañaba sus pantalones de mezclilla.

 **No te preocupes, seré prudente**. Terminó de desabrocharlo, acompañado de los lloriqueos de Evin, ella sabía que por más cuidadoso que fuera, ese modelo de cinturón siempre le dolía más.

En cuanto sintió el primer azote, rompió en llanto, **ME DUELE**. Contestó entre lágrimas, se aferró fuertemente de las piernas de su padre, preparándose para recibir el siguiente. **PAPÁ… nada más,** pidió al sentir el segundo **.** Los últimos dos fueron solo llanto.

La levantó, para sentarla en la cama y recoger el objeto. Revisó detenidamente el celular, aparentemente estaba bueno, pero como dijo su hija, no prendía. Retiró el chip, guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos y se sentó junto a Evin que ya había dejado de llorar y lo observaba con curiosidad.

 **¿Cómo te sientes?** Preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

 **Me dijiste que no serías tan severo y me dolió mucho**. Evin aprovechó de reclamar, tomando el accesorio que había sido cómplice de la insoportable tortura, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de que desapareciera.

 **Solo me aseguré de que no se vuelva a repetir.** Explicó su padre, viendo con simpatía que su hija jugaba a poner el gancho de la hebilla en cada uno de los agujeros, para formar círculos de diferentes tamaños. **Ahora tengo que salir**. Informó el joven mientras pedía su cinturón de regreso.

 **No vas a salir. Menos con esa chica que te estaba mandando mensajes.** Evin se cruzó de brazos frente a la puerta, en señal de molestia. Trunks frunció la entreceja, al enterarse que había estado leyendo sus mensajes.

 **Te recuerdo que aún no me pongo el cinturón y puedo volver a usarlo.** Contestó amenazante. La niña pidió disculpas, antes que se arrepintiera por no hacerlo ahora.

 **Evin, me siento mal, pero tengo que ir a la empresa a firmar unos papeles y venía a preguntarte si quieres acompañarme. Además, ahora tendré que pasar a comprar otro equipo**. Trunks se acercó un poco y se inclinó para explicarle, mostrando el celular descompuesto.

 **¿Aún puedo ir contigo?** Preguntó la niña, con un poco de timidez.

 **Claro que puedes, primero ponte otra ropa, no querrás ir con el uniforme escolar**. **Vuelvo enseguida**. Salió con la intención de darle un poco de privacidad, mientras él iba en busca del chofer. Al salir se tropezó con Kony, al parecer estuvo todo el tiempo esperándolos afuera.

 **Señorita Kony. Evin me acompañará a la empresa, no tardaremos mucho**.

 **Pero señor, sigue enfermo. Debiera quedarse en casa**. Dijo la niñera al notar las mejillas sonrosadas de su jefe. Trunks sonrió, ante la evidente preocupación de la joven.

 **No se preocupe, el chofer nos llevará**. Explicó en seguida **. También debo pasar a comprar un celular nuevo y ojalá a prueba de agua**. La joven rió ante la originalidad de sus palabras y lo dejó retirarse.

Kony aprovechó de entrar a la habitación de la niña, la ayudó a terminar de prepararse enterándose de todo lo ocurrido.


	18. Chapter 18: El nuevo celular

Llegaron a la empresa y los empleados salieron a su encuentro, entre atenciones e información de lo acontecido durante el día. Trunks caminó por los pasillos sin prestar mayor atención a lo que decían, necesitaba firmar los papeles e irse lo antes posible. Evin caminaba a su lado tomando su mano, escuchaba a los empleados, que por lo visto querían que papá se quedara en la oficina, les hizo una mueca burlándose de ellos, señal que fue comprendida por el personal, se guardaron sus opiniones y siguieron insistiendo hasta que Trunks les pidió que volvieran a sus puestos de trabajo y entregaran la información por correo.

Su asistente lo acompañó a la oficina para presentarle los documentos que requería su aprobación, mientras tanto Evin aprovechó el momento para saludar a su amigo.

 **¿Cómo se ha sentido, señor?** Preguntó Gloria entregándole la carpeta.

 **No muy bien. Mi madre regresará mañana ¿no sé si está enterada?** Informó sin quitar la vista de la carpeta.

 **Sí, me envió un correo indicándome los detalles**. Lo observó, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono la obligó a salir de la oficina.

 **Señor disculpe que lo interrumpa, me informan que los niños están jugando en los ascensores, y no permiten que el personal los ocupe, ya fue el guardia pero no logró mucho**. Explicó Gloria, con un poco de vergüenza, Evin era la hija del presidente, lo que dificultaba mucho impedirle algunas acciones.

Trunks dejó su trabajo y avanzó en dirección al lugar mencionado, sin decir una sola palabra, efectivamente habían unos empleados esperando poder ocupar los ascensores, en cuanto apareció se hicieron a un lado para que avanzara, sin disimular su molestia apretó los botones y cruzándose de brazos esperó a que se detuvieran, el primero en aparecer fue el ascensor que ocupaba Sebastián, le indicó que saliera y esperó el otro a la vez que los trabajadores se peleaban para poder ocupar el artefacto disponible. Segundos después apareció el de Evin, la que se bajo sin demora al ver a su padre esperándola.

 **Síganme**. Ordenó sin esperar respuesta, los niños siguieron sus pasos en silencio, escuchando las risitas de las secretarias, hasta llegar a la oficina.

 **Papá, estábamos compitiendo**. Se justificó la niña al entrar.

 **Se quedarán aquí hasta que termine de firmar estos papeles.** Indicó sin prestarle atención a las explicaciones de su hija. Les encendió el televisor y le pidió a una de sus secretarias que les trajera helados, tal vez si estaban bajo su vigilancia no ocasionarían más problemas y él podría terminar de revisar los documentos sin interrupciones.

 **Papá, mañana irá Sebastián a visitarme**. Vociferó la niña en cuanto lo vio terminar. Trunks quiso negarse, sabía que ambos sin vigilancia harían un desastre en la casa, ya había pasado la última vez. Lo pensó por unos segundos, recordando las maldades que hacía junto a Goten cada vez que lo visitaba, aún así le permitían que fuera y se quedara a dormir, no podía decir que no, finalmente exigió algunas condiciones sobre el comportamiento que debían tener y aceptó. En seguida y, acompañados de las lamentaciones del personal, se despidieron para ir al centro comercial.

Había muchas tiendas, entraron a una de ellas y compraron un equipo con igual o mejores características que el anterior, cuando ya se iban encontraron a Bra con un par de compras en su mano.

 **¿Qué haces acá? debieras estar en cama**. Regañó Bra, al encontrarse con Trunks. Él encogió los hombros explicándole la necesidad de adquirir un nuevo equipo.

 **Pero qué traviesa eres Evin**. Exclamó Bra al escuchar atentamente la historia. **¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo? Tu papá necesita estar en reposo**. La niña aceptó feliz, era una excelente oportunidad, para adquirir el juguete que había visto al entrar.

 **Que se diviertan**. Dijo Trunks, las siguió con la vista y solo movió la cabeza, al ver a Evin casi empujando a Bra por los pasillos. Avanzó en dirección contraria, hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraban el chofer y el anhelado transporte, con la intención de retornar a casa.

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y DISCULPEN EL ATRASO, PERO TENÍA QUE ESTUDIAR.**

 **QUIERO APROVECHAR DE AGRADECER A: Sora 79, Euge, Kudai, entre otros… y por supuesto a mi super mega amiga AKANE . BYE.**


	19. Chapter 19: Los planes de Evin y Bra

CAPITULO 19

 **Papá. Te traje esto**. Abrió la puerta para saltar sobre la cama y sentarse a su lado. Trunks recibió el bulto entre dormido.

 **Muchas gracias Evin ¿Te entretuviste?** Preguntó mientras abría el obsequio.

 **Sí, claro que sí.** Contestó la niña, saltando sobre la cama aumentando la jaqueca de Trunks. **el viernes haremos una pijamada con mi tía Bra y mis amigas, será fantástico**. Explicó Evin, dejando de saltar.

Trunks respiró hondo al imaginar a todas esas niñas corriendo y gritando por la casa, sí definitivamente aumentó su jaqueca.

 **¿Ya cenaste?** Preguntó, al momento de recibir la comida que traía la sirvienta. .

 **Sí. Tu nuevo celular es fantástico**. Comentó Evin al momento de tomar la nueva compra de su padre.

 **Que porfiada eres**. Se lo pidió y en seguida lo dejó en el lugar donde estaba **. Encima de tu escritorio están las copias de la materia que te falta, trae tu cuaderno para que las escribas.** Evin obedeció, avanzó en dirección a su dormitorio lamentándose por tomar el celular, Kony que estaba sentada junto a la ventana del pasillo conversando con Bra, la siguió.

 **¿Vamos a jugar?** Preguntó, al verla tan desanimada, pensó que probablemente ya la habían regañado por alguna diablura.

 **Ahora no puedo, tengo que escribir la materia que no escribí en clases**. Dijo cabizbaja, tomó el cuaderno junto con las copias y a paso lento regresó al dormitorio de Trunks, seguida por Kony.

Se sentó en la espaciosa cama y escribió lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo los ojos vigilantes de su papá, que aún estaba comiendo.

 **Terminé.** Exclamó Evin con una enorme sonrisa. Dejó el cuaderno de lado y abrazó a su papá. **¿podemos jugar a la peluquería?** Trunks se estremeció, qué tenía su pelo que Evin adoraba peinar, pensó mientras aceptaba la gran propuesta.

 **¡Ay!, me duele**. Se quejó al ser peinado por Evin, que tiraba de sus cabellos sin piedad.

 **Solo te estoy peinando**. Dejó el cepillo de lado para comenzar con la otra etapa.

 **Pero mi pelo es liso**. Indicó al momento de sentir el alisador de juguete en su cabellera.

 **Papá, ya te he explicado que esto es un juego**. Reprendió Evin meneando la cabeza.

Después vino la peor parte, los pinches que afirmarían su peinado. Kony reía, al ver las hermosas trenzas amarradas con los broches de mariposa.

 **¿Por qué no peinas a Kony? Ella tiene el pelo largo**. Propuso Trunks para salir del problema.

 **Es que ella ya está peinada ¿no la ves? Pero tú te despeinaste cuando dormiste**. Explicó Evin con tono serio. De pronto tocaron la puerta era Goten que venía a visitar a Trunks para saber cómo estaba, sin embargo las carcajadas le impidieron hablar.

 **Evin, llegó otro cliente**. Trunks señaló a Goten quien inmediatamente dejó de reir **. Estos pinches de flores rosadas, se verán muy lindos en su pelo**. Opinó al momento que le pasaba los accesorios a su hija.

 **Ven tío, te dejaré muy guapo**. Goten se sentó al lado de su amigo, el que ahora reía sin parar.

 **Colocaré unas extensiones de pelo morado acá y unas de color naranjo aquí**. La niña acomodaba los mechones de cabello, mientras Trunks y Goten conversaban resignados a su suerte.

 **Te compraste un nuevo celular**. Habló Goten observando el nuevo equipo que estaba sobre el velador.

 **Sí, el otro se descompuso**. Respondió Trunks, Evin encogió los hombros un poco avergonzada, al sentir la mirada de Goten.

 **Listo tío terminé, mira**. Acercó el espejo a Goten para que viera un arcoíris dibujado en su pelo.

 **Ya es tarde, ojalá estés bien para salir este fin de semana**. Devolvió los accesorios de belleza a su dueña acomodándose lo mejor posible, sin embargo Trunks le informó que ya tenía un compromiso ese día.


	20. Chapter 20: Juego de Dardos

CAPITULO 20

Evin se despertó antes que Kony apareciera en su dormitorio, corrió por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Trunks y se recostó junto a él para despertarlo.

 **Papá, despierta.** Lo sacudió fuertemente, hasta que respondió.

 **Dime**. La cubrió con las tapas, la acercó a él, acomodándose nuevamente para seguir durmiendo, pero Evin se movía de un lado a otro, impidiéndole retomar su sueño.

 **¿Ya despertaste?** Preguntó intentando abrirle los ojos.

 **Sí, Evin, ya desperté**. Respondió y con un poco de molestia le apartó las manos de su rostro.

 **Hoy vendrá Sebastián.** Gritó con felicidad. Trunks guardó sus comentarios y se acomodó para continuar durmiendo.

 **¿Me escuchaste papá?**

 **Sí, ya escuché** **y ¿qué tienen planeado hacer?** Al menos para él esta conversación estaba muy lejos de ser interesante pero por lo visto su hija pensaba lo contrario. Se sentó en la cama, comenzó a buscar el medicamento que le correspondía a esa hora, mientras escuchaba las ideas de su hija.

 **Permiso.** Entró Kony luego de tocar **. Evin, ya es tarde, la ducha te está esperando.** Dijo enseguida

 **Pero qué molestosa eres Kony.**. Reclamó la niña por la inoportuna aparición.

 **Evin, no seas grosera**. Intervino Trunks **. Ve a prepararte para ir al colegio**.

Se apartó del lado de su padre, sin disimular su disgusto, avanzó hacia la puerta a regañadientes, seguida por Kony.

 **Que tengas un buen día**. Agregó Trunks sin obtener respuesta.

Una hora más tarde ya estaba en el colegio.

Entró a la sala y se sentó junto a Liz, al parecer aún no llegaba la educadora.

 **Hiciste la tarea de investigación**. Preguntó Liz, sabía que Evin siempre recibía ayuda para hacer sus deberes, por lo tanto sus respuestas debían estar correctas.

 **Sí, toma.** Sacó su cuaderno, y le entregó las respuestas.

 **¿Cómo te fue con el celular de tu papá? Me dejaste preocupada** Contestó Liz al terminar de escribir **.**

 **No pude arreglarlo. Tuvo que comprar otro, que no puedo ni mirar**. Contestó Evin. **El viernes haré una fiesta de pijama ¿Quieres venir**? Liz aceptó, antes que entrara la docente con una gran cantidad de papeles.

 **Les recuerdo que se acerca la competencia escolar y todos deben participar, por eso es muy importante que sus padres asistan a la reunión de la próxima semana**. Indicó la docente **. Ahora dejen sus tareas encima de la mesa para revisarlas, mientras responden su prueba**. Habló pasando por los puestos.

 **Odio las pruebas**. Se quejó Liz.

 **Yo también ¿estudiaste?** Liz negó con la cabeza, Evin sintió la obligación de ayudarla a responder. 

Al terminar la jornada escolar la limosina la estaba esperando para llevarla a casa.

 **Hola Kony. Saliste temprano de la universidad.** La saludo Evin al bajar del vehículo. Entró a la casa, y saltó sobre su abuelito que estaba sentado en el sillón, disfrutando una bebida, a la vez que buscaba algo interesante en la televisión.

 **Abuelito, te extrañé mucho ¿dónde está mi abuelita?** Preguntó.

 **Fue a la empresa**. Respondió tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

 **¿Me trajiste un regalo?** Vegeta vio los azules ojos de su nieta, mirándolo fijamente dispuestos a hacer un escándalo en caso que la respuesta no fuera de su agrado.

 **Mmm… sígueme**. Probablemente en la nave podía encontrar algo que pudiera entregarle a esa malcriada y así salir del problema.

 **Toma**. Vegeta extendió un lápiz laser, que Evin no apreció mucho pero lo recibió.

 **Abuelito, necesitas que mi tía Bra te aconseje sobre los obsequios que debes hacerle a las niñas de mi edad**. Reclamó su nieta, guardando el lápiz. En uno de los extremos estaba una enorme máquina, con muchos botones, caminó hacia ella, buscando el indicado para encender la enorme pantalla.

 **No**. Vegeta tomó su mano apartándola del teclado.

 **¿Para qué sirve?** Interrogó la niña.

 **Para nada. Ahora vamos a comer**.

 **Abuelito es imposible que sirva para nada, o mi abuelita no habría viajado tan lejos para obtenerla**.

 **Es para la empresa**. Explicó con indiferencia.

 **Debe ser algo súper. Iré a preguntarle a mi papá**. Vegeta respiró con alivio al verla correr, Trunks se encargaría del resto.

Al entrar, Trunks estaba sentado hablando por teléfono, la niña se sentó a escuchar la conversación, reconoció la voz de Nina e inmediatamente le arrebató el celular a su padre.

 **NINA… ¿Cuándo regresas?** Exclamó con alegría. **TE EXTRAÑO MUCHO**. Trunks permitió que conversaran unos instantes mientras el retomaba su trabajo.

 **¿A qué hora llegará Sebastián?** Preguntó después que terminó la llamada.

 **A las tres**. Explicó su hija.

 **Tienes que hacer tus tareas antes que llegue. ¿Tienes hambre?** Dejó de trabajar, para prestarle atención.

 **Sí, mi abuelito me está esperando para comer**. **Papá, recuerda que la próxima semana debes ir al colegio.** Dijo Evin con seriedad.

 **Lo tengo presente, no te preocupes**. La tomó en sus brazos y la sentó a su lado **. Hoy estaré en cama, quiero que Sebastián y tú se porten bien ¿de acuerdo?** Evin asintió, pero eso no logró tranquilizar a Trunks.

 **Papá. Mis abuelitos trajeron una nueva máquina, es enorme ¿para qué sirve?** Trunks sonrió al reconocer la misma curiosidad que sentía él, por los nuevos equipos que adquiría su madre. Le explicó detalladamente el uso, Evin escuchaba atentamente haciendo aún más preguntas.

De pronto Kony tocó a la puerta, para ir a buscarla ya que la estaban esperando.

 **Pero Kony tú siempre** … omitió el resto de la frase al notar la mirada de su padre sobre ella.

A las tres y media llegó su invitado, traía una gran bolsa que llamó su atención.

 **¿Qué trajiste?** Preguntó su amiga con curiosidad.

 **Estas pistolas de dardos**. Sebastián levantó las armas y le entregó una.

 **Son geniales**. Exclamo Evin. Lanzó un dardo que chocó con la lámpara del techo.

 **Será mejor que vayamos a jugar a otro lado**. Habló Sebastián.

 **Le pediré permiso a mi papá para ir a la plaza**. El niño la siguió sin alcanzar a responder.

 **Papá.** Grito Evin disparando un dardo en la pantalla del notebook, con el que estaba trabajando Trunks.

 **Veo que ya llegó Sebastián**. Trunks respiró hondo, sacó el dardo que estaba pegado y se lo entregó.

Evin lo puso nuevamente en su arma, apuntó a la lámpara del techo, pero luego rebotó para caer sobre el teclado del notebook otra vez.

 **Mira, le apunté**. Exclamó con felicidad, pero la fruncida entreceja de Trunks le informó que no estaba tomando de muy buen humor su buena puntería.

 **¿Podemos ir a la plaza?** preguntó finalmente.

 **Sí, vayan**. Respondió serio.

Los niños comenzaron la batalla de dardos contra todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino. Los maseteros fueron su refugio, así como también las esquinas de los pasillos. Evin se molestó al sentir un dardo en su frente, e inmediatamente respondió con una lluvia de dardos hacía su enemigo.

 **Perdón tía Bra**. Exclamo Evin. Al abrir la puerta un dardo choco directamente con la nariz de su tía.

 **Jueguen con cuidado**. Vociferó Bra. Los niños salieron corriendo perdiéndose de su vista.

La plaza estaba llena de niños corriendo y saltando, era una excelente oportunidad para poner en práctica la puntería de ambos. Se subieron a los árboles disparándole a todo aquel que pasaba cerca, incluso hasta el perro que intentó hacer pis en el tronco de su refugio.

 **Bajen de ahí**. Gritó una señora enojada porque uno de los misiles había llegado a su cabeza y el otro a su helado.

Reconoció a la hija del presidente de la corporación Capsula, famosa por sus maldades, sí claro que la recordaba perfectamente en la pataleta que presenció una vez en el centro comercial, porque Trunks tenía que marcharse y esa muchachita no quería, qué niña tan consentida, pensó. Pero el niño que la acompañaba jamás lo había visto antes, tal vez era un amiguito u otro hijo del empresario.

 **No me importa quién es tu padre niñita, pero ahora mismo te llevaré para contarle lo que están haciendo**. La tomó de un brazo en dirección al conocido domicilio, dispuesta a reclamar el atrevimiento de la niña. Sebastián camino junto a ellas, sintiéndose avergonzado por la situación, oía los reclamos e insultos que decía su amiga, en contra de aquella mujer que sujetaba firmemente su brazo.

Bra atendió a la enfurecida señora, oía atentamente las quejas, hasta que por fin hizo la pausa necesaria para poder responder.

 **Señora lamentablemente mi hermano no puede atenderla ahora**. Explicó Bra con amabilidad, entró a los niños, pero ellos se quedaron atentos a la conversación.

 **Exijo que me atienda. Su hija no puede faltarme al respeto sin que él de la cara.**

 **Él no se encuentra**. Habló Kony apartando a los niños para integrarse a la discusión.

Evin rió, siempre le molestaron las interrupciones de Kony, pero en estos momentos se lo agradecía.

 **Dígale que eduque bien a sus hijos**. Reclamó por último antes de irse.

Las jóvenes suspiraron aliviadas, detuvieron la vista en los niños, que agacharon la mirada al sentir el reproche.

 **Jugarán acá.** Ordenó Bra.

Ambos niños asintieron, buscaron un sitio donde no pudieran destrozar nada, de pronto Evin tuvo una idea, jugar en la habitación donde entrenaba su abuelo, era un lugar idóneo para la ocasión.

Abrió la puerta y enseguida se desactivo la gravedad que había seleccionado Vegeta para entrenar.

 **Evin ¿Qué haces aquí?** Interrogó Vegeta con molestia.

 **Solo estamos jugando abuelito.** Vegeta sintió un dardo en su frente, se controló para no responder al niño que le había disparado, sintió temblar sus puños, y poco a poco elevar su ki, no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo.

 **Salgan de inmediato.** Vociferó.

Evin corrió a una esquina y Sebastián a otra, Vegeta sentía uno a otro los misiles sobre su cuerpo, no era el tipo de entrenamiento que deseaba, analizó sus opciones, eran muchas: hacer estallar las armas, destruir los misiles, llamar a Trunks, sacarlos a empujones… Con su paciencia al límite, atrapó los últimos disparos.

 **Abuelito entrégamelos**. Lloriqueó su nieta.

 **Dije que salieran de aquí**. Los niños se miraron resignados, Vegeta les devolvió los dardos y cerró la puerta.

 **¿Qué haremos Evin?** Preguntó Sebastián.

 **Ya sé, en la nave, jugaremos en la nave**. Sebastián la siguió por los innumerables pasillos, hasta encontrarse en el nuevo lugar de batalla.

 **Esta es la nueva adquisición de la empresa**. Explicó Evin con todo sabiondo, cuando su amigo se detuvo frente a la enorme máquina.

 **Con este botón se enciende. Es una máquina muy avanzada**.

 **Tiene demasiados botones**. Comentó Sebastián sin comprender mucho la explicación de Evin **. ¿Te sucede algo?** Preguntó al notarla un poco desesperada.

 **Es que no se con cuál se apaga.** Dijo Evin apretando una y otra vez el botón de encendido.

 **Presionémoslos todos**.

Comenzaron a presionar las teclas sin lograr resultado, aparecían miles de opciones en la pantalla, y ninguna de ellas les ofrecía apagarlo. Optaron por desenchufarlo, era lo mejor, definitivamente ese no era un buen lugar para jugar. Salieron al jardín, le dispararon a los árboles, plantas y arbustos, hasta que llegó la madre de Sebastián a buscarlo.

 **Papá. ¿Qué estás viendo?** Evin se sentó observando detenidamente los movimientos de Trunks.

 **Estoy mandándole un mensaje a Gloria ¿Cómo lo pasaste hoy**? Preguntó deteniendo la mirada en su pequeña curiosa.

 **Super bien, Sebastián es muy divertido**. **¿Quieres jugar conmigo?** Evin mostró su tablet, indicando su juego favorito.

 **Claro.** Trunks sonrió satisfecho, ese día el par de amigos había tenido un buen comportamiento.


	21. Chapter 21 pijamada de Evin

Era viernes, Evin corría de un lado a otro organizando todo para su fiesta de pijama, Bra la ayudaba con los detalles bajo la estricta supervisión de su sobrina.

Por otro lado, Trunks que ya estaba recuperado, se dispuso a revisar el nuevo equipo que se encontraba en el laboratorio, antes de llevarlo a la empresa, sentía gran curiosidad por esa nueva tecnología.

 **¿A dónde vas?** Preguntó Evin siguiendo sus pasos de cerca.

 **Voy al laboratorio**. Respondió Trunks sin detenerse.

 **Evin, tu tía quiere saber qué golosinas vas a servir en tu pijamada**. Indicó Kony con la lista de dulces en su mano.

 **Todas**. Exclamó la niña con indiferencia. Era más entretenido ir al laboratorio con papá, que cualquier fiesta que podría organizar. Trunks suspiró, no estaba en sus planes que Evin lo siguiera, siempre tocaba algo indebido u ocasionaba algún problema, pero ya era tarde, ambas estaban entrando.

Trunks enchufó el aparato, mientras esperaba a que iniciara se retiró a contestar su celular, era Gloria informándole que le mandaba algunos documentos con Bulma, para que firmara en forma urgente.

Al prender la apreciada máquina, aparecieron las mismas opciones y ventanas que el día anterior, Evin palideció, se acercó a la joven que estaba junto a ella para que intentara ayudarla antes que apareciera su papá.

 **Kony, ayer estuvimos jugando con Sebastián y creo que la descompusimos, fue un accidente**. Explicó la niña lamentándose de lo ocurrido.

 **Evin, siempre tocas las cosas de tu padre. ¿Cuándo entenderás?** Sermoneó Kony. Leyó las carpetas de la pantalla, sin lugar a dudas estaba desconfigurada, se asomó a la puerta y vio a Trunks hablando por celular.

 **Bueno, te voy a ayudar, pero no vuelvas a tomar las cosas de tu papá.** Se acercó al teclado y rápidamente comenzó a presionar teclas y opciones, Evin la miró sorprendida ante la gran habilidad manifestada, que hasta entonces había visto solo en su abuela y padre, cuestionó un poco algunas alternativas, pero Kony le pidió que la dejara solucionar el problema.

 **Kony eres increíble**. Exclamó la niña, el equipo inició perfectamente, estaba todo solucionado y nadie se enteraría de nada.

 **Es fantástica**. Habló Trunks a sus espaldas, Ambas miraron hacia atrás, ahí estaba parado observando fijamente cada movimiento, Kony se levantó de la silla nerviosa, sintiendo que sus pasos eran seguidos. **Tu tía quiere ir contigo a comprar los pasteles y dulces para tu fiesta**. Evin se fue comprendiendo que querían conversar a solas, cuando Trunks cerró la puerta tras ella le quito toda esperanza de poder escuchar la conversación.

 **Manejas perfectamente los equipos que fabrica la empresa de tu padre**. Indicó Trunks sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar, para quedar frente a ella. Kony se ruborizó, quiso explicarle, pero las palabras se atoraban en su boca sin salir.

 **¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?** Preguntó con voz baja, sintiéndose una presa a punto de ser devorada.

 **Lo sé hace mucho tiempo, he estado esperando que tú me lo digas. Llamas mucho la atención para ser una niñera**. Trunks se oía calmado, eso la preocupó aún más **Kony nuestras vidas son públicas**. Tomó una de las revistas que estaban en la mesa y se la entregó, Claro ahí estaba ella, junto a su familia. Las revistas empresariales jamás fueron de su atención, prefería sin dudar las revistas de moda y estilo **. No necesité buscar mucho. Sé todo de ti, sé que estudias para ser científica y no medicina como me dijiste, pero lo que no sé es ¿Por qué trabajas como niñera?** Se detuvo, esa pausa fue eterna, él estaba pidiendo una explicación y ella tenía tantas cosas que decir pero no sabía cómo empezar.

 **Debí decírtelo el primer día, pero no me hubieses dado el trabajo.** Kony comprendía que postergó absurdamente algo que debió decirle desde un comienzo.

 **¿Dónde está Evin?** Preguntó Bulma entrando inoportunamente al lugar.

 **Salió con Bra a comprar pasteles, porque hoy tienen una fiesta de pijama**. Habló Trunks, la conversación con Kony tendría que postergarse.

 **Oh, eso significa que hoy habrá una gran cantidad de niñas en casa. Vegeta estará feliz**. Bulma rió imaginándose al cariñoso abuelito rodeado de niñas tan lloronas y caprichosas como su nieta.

 **Sí, pero estaré de regreso temprano, para evitarle problemas a mi padre.**

 **No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo**. Dijo Bulma,

Ya en la tarde, Evin y sus amigas disfrutaban una película, Bulma pensó que era una buena forma de tenerla entretenida con sus amigas, pero lamentablemente no las detuvo por mucho tiempo, comenzaron una guerra de almohadas, los gritos y risas se escuchaban en la mayoría de los pasillos. Vegeta se encerró en el dormitorio, pero el ruido era demasiado, prefirió ir a entrenar, así calmaría su malhumor.

 **Vegeta ¿A dónde vas?** Preguntó Bulma con una bandeja con pasteles en la mano. Vegeta abrió la puerta de la habitación de su nieta, al ver que Bulma lo intentaba sin lograrlo. Las niñas salieron del lugar, golpeándose entre ellas.

 **Voy a entrenar.** Contestó indiferente.

 **Abuelito**. Evin lanzó una almohada a su rostro, con la intención de integrarlo al juego. Vegeta gruño e hizo un desprecio, jamás se rebajaría a jugar con esas niñas tan chillonas.

 **No golpees a tu abuelo, puede responderte**. Agregó Trunks integrándose al grupo, sin alcanzar a obtener respuesta, una de las almohadas se detuvo en su estómago.

 **Liz, ten más cuidado**. Reprochó Evin a su querida invitada.

 **Disculpe señor, fue sin querer**. Contestó Liz.

 **No te preocupes**. Habló Trunks. Ayudó a Bulma con la bandeja y la dejó al alcance de las muchachitas escandalosas.

 **Bra recibió una llamada y salió, ya son las once y media y, todavía no quieren dormir.** Explicó Bulma, Cerró la puerta para evitar el ruido y poder ser escuchada por Trunks.

 **Entiendo. Gracias mamá, yo me encargaré ahora.** Entró al lugar de la fiesta y Bulma fue a buscar a Vegeta, para avisarle que ya podrían dormir.

 **Muy bien niñas, recojan este desorden, es hora de dormir**. Dijo con voz alta para ser escuchado.

Las niñas se detuvieron, miraron desafiantes no estaban dispuestas a dormir tan temprano, luego una lluvia de almohadas cayó sobre un sorprendido Trunks.

 **No me gusta repetir una orden**. Se detuvo frente a Evin. Devolvió las almohadas, camino a la puerta y cruzado de brazos esperó que acomodaran todo, Liz y Evin reclamaron un poco pero fueron ignoradas. En cuanto estuvo todo listo, apagó la luz para irse.


	22. Chapter 22 Paseo nocturno

CAPITULO 22

 **Muy bien niñas, recojan este desorden, es hora de dormir**. Dijo con voz alta para ser escuchado.

Las niñas se detuvieron, miraron desafiantes no estaban dispuestas a dormir tan temprano, luego una lluvia de almohadas cayó sobre un sorprendido Trunks.

 **No me gusta repetir una orden**. Se detuvo frente a Evin, para darle a entender que debían obedecer. Devolvió las almohadas, camino a la puerta y cruzado de brazos esperó que acomodaran todo, Liz y Evin reclamaron un poco pero fueron ignoradas. En cuanto estuvo todo listo, apagó la luz para irse.

Avanzó por el corredor hasta llegar a su dormitorio, prendió el televisor mientras sacaba sus zapatos y se recostó sobre la cama a disfrutar de algún programa.

 **Evin, ¿me enseñas tu casa?** Dijo Liz despacio, para no despertar al resto de las niñas.

Se levantó en puntillas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, seguida por Evin.

 **¿A dónde vas? ¿No oíste a mi papá? Dijo que nos acostáramos**. Explicó Evin con voz baja.

 **Sí, pero no tengo sueño**. Habló Liz imitando el tono de voz de su amiga. **Solo quiero ver el laboratorio del que me hablaste y la habitación donde entrena tu abuelito**.

 **Está bien, pero camina en silencio, papá despierta con el menor ruido**.

 **Tienen muchas habitaciones.**

 **Sí, la primera del pasillo es de mis abuelitos, la que sigue es de mi papá, después está la mía, de mi tía y las demás están vacias** … Evin indicó el final del pasillo, a la vez que avanzaban lo más sigilosamente posible. Liz observaba curiosa abrió un par de puertas, encontrándose con una sala de juegos que enseguida atrajo su atención y luego de divertirse unos minutos, continuaron con el paseo nocturno.

 **Aquí entrena mi abuelito.** Abrió la puerta lentamente, y entraron. Liz observó a su alrededor, no había mucho, en realidad nada.

 **Es aburrido**. Habló Liz saliendo del lugar. Evin apagó las luces y continuó mostrándole el resto de la casa. Liz oía atentamente las explicaciones de su amiga, para ella todos los pasillos eran iguales, lo único que los diferenciaba era la decoración.

 **Este es el laboratorio. No toques nada**. Evin Iluminó el lugar.

 **¿Qué hace esto?** Preguntó Liz tomando una esfera metálica. Era imposible no tocar algo, ese sitio tenía experimentos y objetos que atraían su curiosidad, ahora entendía por qué a Evin le encantaba estar ahí.

 **Es uno de los robots con los que entrena mi abuelito. Con este botón se enciende.** Prendió el artefacto, vieron una luz parpadeando, de pronto salieron rayos uno a uno impactando archivadores, paredes y todo lo que estuviera en su trayecto, Liz soltó el robot, para ocultarse debajo del mesón lo más cerca de Evin. Vegeta escuchó los gritos de las niñas y corrió en su ayuda encontrándose con su hijo en el trayecto, apagaron la esfera y sacaron a las niñas del lugar donde estaban escondidas. Evin levantó la vista, impresionándose ante tal catástrofe, las paredes estaban tan perforadas como un colador, los archivadores esparcidos por el suelo, el equipo nuevo de papá tenía un enorme agujero en la pantalla, todo era un desastre. .

 **¿Están bien?** Preguntó Bulma integrándose agitada.

 **Te he dicho que no entres aquí**. Trunks se oía enojado. **Liz regresa a dormir,** **Evin a mi habitación.** Ordenó ante la preocupación de las niñas, que aún no terminaban de asimilar lo ocurrido y miraban atónitas el daño que sufrió el lugar.

 **Abuelito**. Antes de salir, Evin se detuvo frente a Vegeta para pedirle auxilio. Él era la única persona que podría salvarla del enfado de su papá.

 **No cuentes conmigo esta vez**. Habló Vegeta, pero la cara de tristeza de Evin siempre lo terminaba convenciendo, a pesar de provocarle enormes dolores de cabeza, era su única nieta y se esforzaba por complacerla al igual que el resto de la familia.

 **Trunks**. Habló acudiendo a la comprensión de su hijo.

 **Papá**. Trunks movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

 **Lo intenté**. Respondió Vegeta a su nieta sin dejar su posición erguida.

Evin avanzó sin decir palabra, Liz camino cerca, mirándola de vez en cuando.

Frente al dormitorio Liz se detuvo para hablarle.

 **¿Es la segunda vez que destrozas el lugar? ¡Vaya!** Exclamó Liz

 **Tú también ayudaste.** Indicó Evin con molestia **. Mi papá debe estar enojado**.

S **i quieres hablo con él.**

 **No, no lo hagas, siempre empeoras todo.**

 **Que pesada eres. Ahí viene**. Indicó Liz. Trunks avanzaba con paso firme en dirección a las niñas.

 **Señor ¿Le va a pega** r? Maldición su amiga sí que era impertinente y más encima le daba ideas a su padre, Evin le dio un codazo a Liz para que se callara.

Trunks respiró hondo, le abrió la puerta y con la mano le indicó que entrara al dormitorio, esperó que se acostara, para continuar con su hija. Evin persiguió a su padre hasta su habitación, se quedó de pié esperando que Trunks hablara.

 **Quiero una explicación y espero que sea buena.**

 **No sabíamos que estaba malo.** Explicó la niña con voz baja.

 **Evin, si hubiese estado bueno, les habría disparado sin fallar**. Tomó su mano para acercarla y acomodarla sobre sus piernas

 **Au** … se quejó al recibir la primera nalgada…Plas, Plas, la pesada mano de Trunks caía sin piedad sobre las nalgas de Evin que ya comenzaba a llorar, para su desdicha su delgado pijamita no la protegía. **Papito me duele** , contestó entre sollozos al sentir la cuarta palmada.

 **¿Por qué Trunks está castigando a Evin?** Preguntó Bra sin saludar a sus padres que aparecían lentamente por el corredor. Estaba afuera de la habitación de su hermano esperando la oportunidad de entrar a consolar a su sobrina. Bulma y Vegeta también escucharon los ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su hijo, pero no intervinieron, su pequeña nietecita merecía esa reprimenda.

 **¿Dónde estabas?** Preguntó Bulma con clara molestia, sin responder a la pregunta de Bra.

 **Se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero ya llegué.** Contestó Bra evitando dar detalles.

Por otro lado, Trunks le propino la última nalgada a Evin.

 **Métete en la cama, dormirás aquí.** Ordenó con voz seca. Evin escondió su cara en una de las almohadas para llorar. Trunks se detuvo en la imagen por unos instantes, quiso calmarla, de pronto escuchó que tocaron la puerta, era Bra que estaba atenta a que terminara para poder ingresar.

 **Hola Trunks**. Saludó al entrar, se sentó al lado de su sobrina, Evin se acomodó en sus brazos para ser consolada por su tía, quien la dejó llorar por unos minutos sobre su blusa de seda.

 **¿Qué hiciste Evin?** Preguntó Bra acariciando su pelo, pero los llantos de la niña no paraban, estaba realmente incontrolable. Trunks aprovechó el momento para ponerse su pijama, apagó el televisor y esperó a Evin, que para su preocupación no paraba de llorar.

 **¿Por qué lloras tanto?** Preguntó el padre de la niña, la sentó en sus piernas para cubrirla con sus brazos, Evin se acomodó en su pecho sin responder a la pregunta.

 **Evin si no me lo dices, no te podré ayudar**.

 **Lloro porque quería dormir con mis amigas** **y tú no me das permiso**.

 **Hija, te dije que durmieras aquí para que no se metan en más problemas**.

 **Trunks, si nos permites, yo puedo ir a dormir con las niñas y las mantendré vigiladas**. Intervino Bra.

 **Te portas bien**. Se dirigió a la niña que tenía sobre sus muslos.

Liz se sentó en cuanto abrieron la puerta, estaba esperando a su amiga.

 **Me pondré mi pijama, no hagan maldades.** Habló Bra saliendo de la habitación

 **Evin ¿Qué te dijo?** Preguntó Liz.

 **Casi nada, mi papá no habla mucho cuando está enojado.**

 **Tienes razón, ni siquiera contestó a la pregunta que le hice, parece que la rabia lo enmudece…jajaja..** rió Liz a carcajadas, despertando a algunas niñas que se sumaron a la conversación.

 **De qué están hablando niñas.** Preguntó Bra al entrar **. Ya es hora de dormir**.

 **De nada tía, Liz quería saber cómo me fue con mi papá.**

 **¿Qué travesura hicieron?**

 **Prendimos un robot redondo, que ocupa el abuelito de Evin y destruyó casi todo el laboratorio.** Explicó Liz

 **Evin, un día de estos tu padre te dará una buena paliza.**

 **Tía no me regañes más, con las nalgadas tuve suficiente y todavía me duelen.**

 **También se rompió una máquina nueva, que estaba en el lugar.** Continuó hablando Liz.

 **¡QUE!... pero ese equipo… UFFF. Mejor durmamos.**

Al día siguiente las niñas despertaron muy temprano, corrieron por los pasillos a tomar su desayuno que, como les informó la sirvienta, ya estaba servido. Cuando apareció Vegeta, el solo hecho de ver a las niñas sentadas en el comedor era motivo suficiente para comer en la cocina, ahí tendría paz para disfrutar sus alimentos sin la interrupción de las molestas muchachitas.

La casa estaba completamente controlada por las niñas, circulaban por los pasillos jugando a las escondidas, uno que otro masetero pagó las consecuencias por ser el escondite y terminó quebrado, lamentando el momento en que la niña se enredó con la planta. Con el transcurrir de las horas llegaron los padres a buscar a sus hijas, pero ninguna de ellas quería irse.

Ya era casi la hora de almorzar, solo quedaba Liz, sus padres pasarían por ella un poco más tarde.

 **Papá ¿Podemos pasar?** Preguntó Evin asomándose a la puerta del laboratorio sin atreverse a entrar.

 **¿Qué necesitas Evin?** Trunks continuó guardando los papeles y tratando de arreglar el desastre del día anterior. No estaba de muy buen humor.

 **Quería acompañarte**. Entró lentamente, Liz imitó sus pasos. Trunks continuó archivando los documentos, y colocando algunas cosas en su sitio, la sirvienta que lo acompañaba también se notaba enojada, barría los pedazos de vidrio y recogía los escombros bruscamente.

 **Queremos que nos lleve al zoológico**. Habló Liz sin indirectas. Evin pisó su pie, ante el descaro de su amiga, no era la forma de pedirle algo a su papá, al menos no en esos momentos, primero debía averiguar qué tan enojado estaba.

 **Papá ¿Nos llevarías al zoológico?**

 **Ahora no puedo.**

 **¿y mañana?** Insistió Evin

 **Mañana iremos a la casa de Goten.**

 **Tengo una idea, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?... ¿puede?** Las niñas saltaron de alegría al escuchar la aprobación del adulto que se encontraba en el lugar.

Trunks sacó un pequeño objeto que estaba a medio construir, y se sentó a trabajar en él. Evin se acercó, a ver lo que estaba construyendo, tenía una pantalla azul y solo dos teclas.

 **¿Qué es eso?** Preguntó Evin después de unos minutos.

 **Ya lo verás.** Explicó Trunks.

Las niñas se sentaron, prestando atención a cada movimiento, estaban ansiosas por averiguar de qué se trataba. Trunks caminó a la entrada, acomodó algunos cables y puso el artefacto en la pared.

 **Listo**. Exclamó Trunks después de una eterna hora.

 **¿Para qué sirve?** Preguntó Evin

 **Cada vez que alguien entre aquí, deberá poner su mano sobre la pantalla, si tu huella no está registrada, no abrirá la puerta.** Habló

 **¿Registraste mi huella?** Preguntó Evin.

 **Lo hice precisamente para asegurarme que no entres sin permiso.**

 **Que pesado eres, papá**. Evin se cruzó de brazos manifestando su absoluto rechazo al aparato.

 **No reclames. Las llevaré al zoológico**. La respuesta fueron gritos ensordecedores de ambas niñas, que salieron corriendo a prepararse para el paseo.

En cuanto entraron al zoológico, las niñas pidieron unos dulces para luego perderse entre la multitud, mientras Trunks compraba algo para comer, cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia ya era tarde, sin darle mayor importancia continuó con su trayecto, estaba seguro que las encontraría más adelante. Efectivamente así fue, estaban admirando al orangután.

 **Iré al baño, no se aparten mucho.** Trunks pensó un momento sus palabras, sabía que no servirían de mucho.

Cuando salió, aparecieron unas aves a recibirlo, estaban por todas partes. Se llevó la mano al rostro, no era posible que Evin haya tenido la misma idea que él tuvo cuando era niño, uno a uno aparecieron las aves por el lugar, la multitud lo guió hasta encontrarse con las niñas, que se hallaban con el guardia.

 **¿Qué ocurre?** Preguntó el padre de Evin, sin ocultar su cansancio.

 **Las niñas liberaron a las aves. Tendremos que cerrar el lugar.** Explicó el guardia con voz seca

Trunks intentó conversar con el encargado para buscar una solución, la cual concluyó en una gran suma de dinero para pagar los daños.

 **Regresemos a casa niñas**. Habló Trunks después de entregar el cheque.

 **Pero aún no hemos visto al león.** Reclamó Evin, sin embargo su reclamo no fue escuchado y en una hora ya estaban en casa otra vez.

 **Fue el paseo más corto que he tenido en mi vida**. Reclamo la hija del empresario, a la vez que se sentaba bruscamente sobre el sofá.

 **Habría sido más largo, si no se les hubiese ocurrido liberar a las aves**. Respondió el padre de la molesta niña.

 **No importa. Mañana iremos a la casa del señor Gokú… será genial.** Exclamó Evin.


	23. Chapter 23: Quiero mi tablet

Capitulo 23

Era domingo en la mañana Evin y Liz ya habían preparado todo lo necesario para el viaje a la casa de Gokú, pero faltaba lo más importante: la persona que las había invitado. Trunks se encontraba entrenando desde muy temprano junto a Vegeta, sin embargo, afuera de la habitación no se escuchaban ruidos que les dieran la esperanza de que ya habían terminado. Se sentaron a esperar unos minutos más e intentaron divertirse con el robot que Bulma le había regalado en la mañana, pero pronto la impaciencia se apoderó de las inquietas niñas, y fueron a comprobar si realmente funcionaba el control de acceso al laboratorio.

 **Es imposible**. Exclamó Evin, después de intentar ingresar varias veces. **No puedo creer que no me haya registrado.**

 **Evin, ya salió**. Gritó Liz señalando con el dedo. Ambas corrieron para alcanzarlo, antes que se perdiera en los pasillos.

 **Papá**. Vociferó Evin. Trunks se detuvo **¿Ya estás listo?**

 **Sí, solo dame unos minutos.** Respondió Trunks. Cumplir con las exigencias de Vegeta a la hora de entrenar y por otra parte con las de Evin, era realmente agotador, de buena gana habría dormido una pequeña siesta pero, por lo visto, no estaba en los planes del día.

Las innumerables preguntas de las pequeñas, transformaron el viaje en el más largo que haya tenido Trunks en la vida.

 **Ya estamos por llegar**. Dijo Trunks, respirando con alivio.

 **Tómame una foto**. Pidió Liz asomándose a la ventana.

 **Papá, regresemos. Olvidé mi tablet**. Exclamó Evin. Sin esperar respuesta tomó el volante de la nave e intentó virar, pero Trunks se lo impidió.

 **El trayecto es muy largo, demoramos horas en llegar hasta acá**. Contestó Trunks con voz serena. Aterrizó la nave frente a la casa de Gokú y apagó los controles.

 **Pero papá, necesito mi tablet**. Evin asomó unas lágrimas para intentar convencerlo.

 **Lo lamento, esta vez no puedo complacerte.** Dijo el padre.

Pan salió a su encuentro, saludando en el acto a los recién llegados. Miró a la niña que bajaba descontenta de la nave y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el gesto de indiferencia de la atrevida muchachita, tal vez un poco grosero desde el punto de vista del padre, pero Pan supuso que era una rabieta. Los invitó a pasar, luego les ofreció tomar un refresco antes de ir al lugar donde estaba Goten.

 **Ahí está el tío Goten.** Pan señaló la figura de un hombre que estaba recostado sobre el césped.

 **Este río es fantástico**. Liz miró con entusiasmo a su alrededor, y tomó algunas fotos con la intención de mostrárselas a su madre en cuanto llegara a casa. Eso hizo recordar a Evin, que estaba enojada con Trunks por no regresar a buscar el tablet. Se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a reclamarle, estaba segura que su perseverancia o tozudez como le decía Trunks, lo harían cambiar de opinión. Su insistencia no tuvo los resultados esperados, así también el berrinche, solo lograron que se enojara, hasta el punto en que Goten intervino con una idea que creyó genial:

 **Te puedo pasar mi celular**.

 **No me hago responsable**. Habló Trunks al escuchar la idea de Goten, que desde su punto de vista era muy mala.

 **No quiero tu celular, quiero mi tablet**. Contestó Evin malcriada.

 **Ve a jugar.** Ordenó Trunks, cansado de la pataleta.

Apesadumbrada se sentó en el pasto ideando un plan, era obvio que papá no traería el preciado objeto que necesitaba.

 **Sígueme Liz.** Dijo de pronto. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió con dirección a la casa de Gokú.

 **¿A dónde vamos?** Preguntó su amiga sin dejar de correr, pero Evin no contestó.

Entró en la casa, aún no llegaba Gokú y su esposa. Revisó los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Trunks, sacó la caja que contenía las capsulas, escogió una y salió del lugar. En el jardín la presionó para tener frente a ella una pequeña nave, que de acuerdo a sus planes, le permitiría ir a buscar su anhelado artefacto.

 **¿Sabes conducir?** Preguntó Liz, después de escuchar los planes de Evin.

 **Claro, es muy fácil. He visto como papá maniobra esta palanca y aprieta estos botones para encenderla**. Explicó Evin. Liz acomodó su cinturón de seguridad y la joven conductora encendió la nave. En cuanto despegaron se sacudieron de un lugar a otro sin lograr estabilidad dejando al descubierto que la pequeña conductora no era tan experta como había dicho.

 **Tengo miedo**. La voz de Liz tembló un poco.

 **Es que me falta un poco de práctica. No te quejes que me pones nerviosa**. Habló Evin. Se esforzó por conducir lo mejor posible, para calmar a su acompañante y luego aumentó la velocidad.

 **No aceleres tanto**. Gritó Liz.

 **Si no acelero no llegaremos nunca**. Reclamó Evin, respiró aliviada al lograr controlar el móvil, esto le permitió tener más seguridad y comenzar a presionar algunos botones. Liz prendió la radio y escogió un tema que se dispuso a cantar junto a Evin.

 **¿Y sabes en qué dirección queda tu casa?** Preguntó Liz después de unos minutos.

 **He… por allá.** Evin indicó el horizonte, sin estar segura de que ese era el camino correcto.

 **No recuerdo que hubiésemos atravesado un río.** Discutió su amiga.

 **mmm… es que no te diste cuenta.** Evin giró disimuladamente, para no aceptar su error. De pronto un enorme animal apareció en su camino, asustándola.

 **Evin, gira**. Gritó Liz.

 **No me des órdenes**. Pero al quitar la vista de enfrente impactó con un árbol y la nave descendió abruptamente en el borde de un río.

 **Enciéndela**.

 **No enciende**. Contestó Evin enojada ante las constantes órdenes de su amiga. Bajaron de la nave para ver lo que ocurría: era una turbina, que se había roto al momento del impacto.

 **¿Ves lo que me hiciste hacer? ¡Rompí la nave favorita de papá! Así nunca llegaremos**. Habló Evin.

 **Y jamás saldremos de aquí.** Liz comenzó a llorar imaginando su futuro sacando manzanas de los árboles para poder comer.

 **Liz…Liz…** Evin comenzó a retroceder, llamando la atención de Liz que se quedó mirándola sin comprender. Giró la cabeza paralizándose al ver frente a ellas un animal que las miraba fijamente con la intención de transformarlas en su almuerzo.

 **Correee…** las niñas comenzaron a correr sin saber dónde, en ningún lugar estarían seguras.

Por otro lado, Goten y los demás las esperaban para volver a casa.

 **Adelántense iré a buscar a las niñas**. Dijo Trunks. Se dispuso a volar para poder encontrarlas con mayor facilidad, pero no se veían por ningún lado.

 **¿Dónde se habrán metido?** Pensó en voz alta. Con un poco de preocupación continuó volando pasando por encima de la casa de Gokú, un bosque y un río, se detuvo bruscamente al reconocer la nave estropeada que se encontraba en el borde de este. En el interior estaba el robot que Bulma le había obsequiado a Evin, de pronto un grito desvió su atención, de inmediato voló hasta llegar al sitio donde pedían su ayuda. Un animal tenía acorraladas a las niñas desaparecidas, descendió y se colocó en el medio, con su dedo índice le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz y el feroz animal enseguida salió huyendo del lugar. Las niñas corrieron a sus brazos llorando por el susto recibido, aferrándose a la cintura de su salvador.

 **¿Qué están haciendo aquí?** Preguntó Trunks.

 **Se estrelló la nave y ese animal nos quería comer**. Lloriqueó Liz.

 **Sí, ya vi que estropearon mi nave**. Reprochó Trunks.

 **Discúlpanos papá, fue un accidente**.

 **Más tarde hablaremos de eso. Nos están esperando, sujétense muy fuerte**. Tomó a las niñas y voló a la casa de Gokú.

La familia Son ya estaba reunida esperándolos para sentarse a comer, cuando se integró Trunks.

 **Disculpen el retraso**.

 **No hay problema**. Habló Gokú

 **Pasemos a la mesa**. Milk indicó el comedor.

 **¿Dónde estaban?** Preguntó Goten a las pequeñas invitadas

 **Fuimos a buscar el tablet de Evin, pero nos perdimos**. Explicó Liz. Evin agachó la vista al sentir la mirada de Trunks, que por lo visto no le agradó mucho la idea que había tenido.

 **Pero eso no es ningún problema, yo puedo ir y en unos minutos estaré de regreso ¿Quién está en casa?** Preguntó Gokú a Trunks

 **No se preocupe señor Gokú, Evin pasará más de un día sin Tablet**. Contestó sin quitar la vista de la niña, quien de inmediato lo miró fijamente a los ojos reprochándole la decisión, pero él no cedió.

 **¡Oh! ya veo**.

Evin se levantó de la silla, estaba enojada con Trunks por no permitir que fueran a buscar su equipo, no quería seguir compartiendo con ninguno de los presentes y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

 **Regresa a la mesa**. Ordenó Trunks avergonzado por los malos modales de su hija.

 **Voy al jardín**.

Milk hizo un gesto de molestia, ante la falta de educación de la niña, que al parecer despreciaba los alimentos que había dispuesto para los invitados.

 **Regresa a la mesa**. Repitió el padre de la malcriada niña. Evin obedeció y se dejó caer sobre la silla cruzándose de brazos, tal vez su padre la podía obligar a sentarse, pero no a comer. Liz la miró sorprendida, comió e hizo una señal a Evin para que hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo esta hizo un desprecio.

A Gokú le hizo gracia reconocer el gesto de orgullo de Vegeta, pero Milk estaba furiosa, tomó el tenedor con fuerza para pinchar la ensalada que estaba en su plato intentando al máximo controlar sus palabras.

Goten retomó el tema de conversación que tenían frente al río, le contó a Trunks sobre el viaje que había hecho con Gokú a las montañas para entrenar, y lo dejó invitado para próxima vez.

 **Quiero aprender a volar**. Interrumpió Evin de pronto.

 **¿Qué?** Trunks no pudo evitar impresionarse ante la solicitud de la niña, ya que nunca antes mostró interés por volar debido al miedo que tenía a las alturas.

 **Lo que oíste papá: Quiero aprender a volar**. Evin se mostró decidida.

 **Te enseñaré, pero debes prometer una cosa**. Evin preguntó con la mirada y Trunks continuó. **Que jamás utilizarás la técnica para escapar del colegio**.

 **Pero Trunks, tú hacías** … Habló Goten pero la tos ronca de su amigo le impidió terminar el comentario. Goten soltó una carcajada, al ver que Trunks hacía lo imposible por evitar que la pequeña conociera sus travesuras infantiles, a pesar de que esa era la menos terrible.

Terminaron de comer y Milk levantó la mesa con ayuda de Gokú y Pan. Goten salió al jardín con Trunks y las niñas.

 **Muero de hambre.** Exclamó Evin tocando su estómago.

 **Eso te pasa por no comer**. Liz miró a su alrededor para ver lo que podía darle a Evin **. Eres muy valiente o muy tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentar a tu padre? Si yo hiciera eso mi mamá me mata**. Evin suspiró con tristeza, observó a su papá, estaba sentado en el césped jugando con una pequeña rama, conversaba con Goten y reían. Sabía que en cuanto llegaran a casa, tendrían que conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

 **Tu papá es muy fuerte ¿Irá a la competencia escolar? Porque si es así nadie de nosotros ganará.** Reclamó Liz

 **Sí irá**. Respondió Evin distraída y hambrienta.

 **Mmm...** **Este árbol tiene manzanas.** Dijo Liz. Intentó sacar una pero estaba muy alta. Decidieron escalarlo, y se quedaron arriba para comer a su antojo.

 **Creo que me duele el estómago**. Se quejó Evin

 **Comiste demasiados**.

 **¿Puedo estar con ustedes?** Preguntó Pan subiendo al árbol

Las niñas asintieron. Pan se acomodó en una de las ramas, sacó una fruta, percibiendo el malestar de Evin.

 **¿Te sientes mal?**

 **Sí, tengo nauseas**. Explicó Evin

 **Mi abuelita tiene unas medicinas que te pueden ayudar**. Pan ayudó a las niñas a bajar y las escoltó hasta estar frente a Milk.

 **Toma este medicamento, en unos minutos te sentirás mejor.** Milk le dio una cucharada de un jarabe, que por el gesto de la pequeña, no tenía muy buen sabor.

Gokú, Goten y Trunks aparecieron en el lugar, con el fin de averiguar lo que estaban haciendo.

 **Tengo nauseas**. Contestó Evin, estirando los brazos para pedirle auxilio a Trunks.

 **Comió muchas manzanas**. Dijó Liz.

 **Ya le di una medicina, muy pronto le hará efecto**. Milk interrumpió a Liz para tranquilizar al padre.

 **Gracias.** Trunks tomó su chaqueta del colgador y se la puso.

 **¿Ya se van?** Preguntó Gokú

 **Sí, el camino es largo y Evin no se siente bien**. Explicó Trunks preocupado.

 **Les puedo evitar esas horas de viaje.** Gokú sonrió

 **Se lo agradeceré mucho**. Trunks fue en busca de la nave que estaba estacionada en el jardín y, como dijo Gokú, en unos segundos estaban en el living de la casa de Bulma.

 **Hola Vegeta.**

 **Humm… ¿qué tal?**

Trunks dejó a los grandes amigos continuar su conversación, mientras él llevó a Evin a la habitación para acostarla.

 **No quiero acostarme, ya me siento mejor.**

 **¿Estás segura?** Preguntó el padre

 **Sí, pero aún tengo hambre**.

 **Yo también**. Agregó Liz

 **Pediré que les traigan algo de comer**.

Unos minutos más tarde tenían frente a ellas pasteles y leche. Evin comió con ganas hasta quedar completamente satisfecha. Tomaron el tablet para jugar a escondidas, estaban viendo un video cuando entró Trunks para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

 **¿Qué escondiste?** preguntó al notar que Evin había guardado algo entre las sábanas. Temió que nuevamente hubiese roto el celular y lo ocultaban de él.

 **Nada papá**. Evin cruzó los brazos sobre el bulto e intentó disimular.

 **Espero que no sea mi celular**.

 **No papá**. Ante toda respuesta Trunks extendió la mano, para pedir el objeto que la niña ocultaba tan celosamente. Evin sacó de entre las sábanas el tablet, no quería pasárselo, sabía que estaría varios días sin él, al menos eso le advirtieron en la casa del señor Gokú. Le acercó lentamente el aparato hasta dejarlo sobre la mano que lo pedía y, tal como lo había pensado, Trunks le recordó que estaría unos días sin tablet por tomar su nave y salir sin permiso.

Horas más tarde se escuchó el timbre de la casa, era la madre de Liz que venía por ella.

 **Puedes ir a visitarnos el próximo fin de semana**. Evin se puso contenta al escuchar la invitación de la madre de Liz y en un par de segundos creo planes para esos días. **Ya nos vamos, muchas gracias por cuidarla**. Trunks y Evin las vieron retirarse, hasta que subieron al auto, luego cerraron la puerta.

 **Evin, tenemos que hablar sobre el comportamiento que tuviste en casa del señor Gokú**. La niña asintió con la cabeza y caminó resignada a su habitación a escuchar el regaño.


	24. Capítulo 24: castigada otra vez

**Evin, tenemos que hablar sobre el comportamiento que tuviste en casa del señor Gokú**. La niña asintió con la cabeza y caminó resignada a su habitación a escuchar el regaño.

Al llegar al cuarto se sentó en la cama, tomó a Osin, que dormía en la almohada y jugó a lanzarlo una y otra vez hacia el techo, restando importancia a la presencia de su padre. Trunks la observó unos instantes, estaba enojado por los malos modales que tuvo, sobre todo frente a una de las mujeres más estricta a la hora de formar: la esposa de Gokú; y por lo visto Evin estaba ignorándolo. Tenía que corregir su comportamiento, no se arriesgaría a pasar una situación como esa otra vez.

 **Deja ese peluche, quiero que me prestes atención.** El tono de voz de Trunks manifestaba su molestia, Evin lo percibió y no se atrevió a desobedecer, dejó a Osín en el lugar donde estaba, para escuchar el sermón de su padre.

 **Es la última vez que te permito una falta de respeto como la de hoy**. Comenzó en cuanto tuvo toda la atención de la niña.

 **Tú tienes la culpa por no dejar que viniera a buscar mi tablet**. Contestó enojada.

 **Evin no estoy de humor para tus malcriadeces, será mejor que cuides tu forma de contestarme. Ese castigo es lo mínimo que te mereces por tomar mi nave y salir sin permiso.** La niña estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia y era un pésimo momento, al menos él ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

 **Pero tenías que ir a buscarla,** **te lo pedí varias veces.** Evin se recostó hacia atrás en señal de aburrimiento.

 **Cuida tus modales y siéntate, todavía no termino..**. Agregó su padre... **Te disculparás con la señora Milk …**

 **¿Qué? No voy a disculparme con esa señora gruñona.** Eso era lo peor que podía ocurrirle, su orgullo jamás le permitiría humillarse frente a alguien a tal punto de disculparse, a menos, claro, que Trunks la obligara y por lo visto eso iba a pasar. Pensó unos instantes en esa señora, que siempre observaba sus modales, presionándola a actuar lo mejor posible, no era de su agrado, sin embargo tenía que verla cada vez que visitaban al tío Goten y ahora ¿su padre le estaba pidiendo ir a verla para pedirle disculpas? ni lo sueñe.

 **Está bien, no podrás ir a la casa de tu amiga este fin de semana.**

 **¿Qué? pero papá, por favor.** Sostuvo la mano de Trunks en señal de súplica, pero sin obtener resultados. Él se mantuvo firme, sin dar mayor importancia a los llantos de la niña, los cuales eran comunes sobre todo cuando no lograba sus objetivos.

 **No quiero reclamos…** unos golpes en la puerta evitaron que Trunks terminara la frase, era la sirvienta, quien entró tímidamente para entregar la información, notando las lagrimas de Evin.

 **Señor, la mesa está servida.** Hablo la joven, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

 **Muchas gracias.** Esperó que la sirvienta se retirara, para continuar hablando con Evin. **Tu ropa está sucia, ponte otra antes de ir a cenar.** Se abrochó el cinturón para poder salir a comer, ya era tarde.

 **No tengo hambre**. Se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, para reafirmar su desacuerdo. La noticia de no contar con la autorización de ir a visitar a Liz, la tenía irritable.

 **¿Te sientes mal?** Se detuvo preocupado

 **Sí. Quería ir este fin de semana a casa de Liz.** Retomó su llanto.

 **Lo lamento, primero tienes que cambiar tu actitud. ¿Qué ropa** **quieres ponerte?** Preguntó caminando hacia el closet, ignorando por completo el nuevo berrinche.

 **Nada**. Trunks comprendió que Evin estaba enojada y no quiso insistir. Cerró nuevamente las puertas del ropero y se dirigió a la puerta.

 **Está bien, pero de ninguna manera te quedarás acá, irás a comer.**

Evin hizo una mueca de disgusto, caminó rumbo al comedor donde estaba Gokú comiendo, al igual que los demás.

 **Trunks ¿Dónde estabas?** Preguntó Bulma **Quiero mostrarte algo en el laboratorio.**

 **¿Qué es mamá?** preguntó curioso, a la vez que corría el asiento para ayudar a Evin a sentarse.

 **Mi nuevo invento, te va a encantar**. Bulma sonrió

 **Yo también quiero verlo**. Interrumpió la niña

 **Entonces iremos todos, primero termina tu cena**. Habló Bulma a Evin quien hasta entonces no había probado su comida.

 **Si no la comes pronto, es seguro que se la comerán ellos.** Dijo Bra indicando a Gokú y Vegeta, ambos se detuvieron ante el comentario, pero eso no les quitó su voraz apetito.

 **No tengo hambre.** Mintió

 **Evin, no te atrevas a hacer lo mismo que en casa del señor Gokú, porque esta vez seré severo.** Sentenció Trunks.

 **No papá.** Tomó lentamente la cuchara, comenzó a jugar un poco con la comida del plato se veía exquisita, sobre todo porque ya tenía hambre y su abuelito Vegeta comía con ganas, al igual que el resto de la familia. Miró a Trunks, él aún estaba esperando que comenzara a comer y no se veía muy contento, respiró hondo para dejar su orgullo de lado y comenzó con su ensalada antes que su padre perdiera la paciencia y le diera una nueva paliza.


	25. Chapter 25: Incendio en la escuela

CAPITULO 25

Al otro día, en el colegio.

 **¿Por qué tienes esa cara?** Preguntó Liz

 **Por nada**. Evin abrió la mochila, sacó un cuaderno y simuló leerlo, atrayendo aún más la atención de Liz. No sabía cómo explicarle que ya no podría ir a su casa el fin de semana porque la habían castigado. Sin embargo, la insistente mirada de Liz la obligó a hablar.

 **No puedo ir a tu casa el fin de semana.**

 **Pero ya habíamos hecho planes**. Se lamentó Liz ante la noticia.

 **Mi papá no me da permiso**. Continuó hablando Evin.

 **Le diré a mi mamá que lo convenza. Lo importante ahora, es que tengo un problema gigante: No estudié para la prueba de hoy**.

 **La profesora de inglés es muy estricta, no puedo ayudarte, además a mí tampoco me ha ido muy bien en esa asignatura**. Evin recordó su última calificación, la cual se vio en la necesidad de esconder para que Trunks no se enterara, aunque no era una muy buena idea, sobre todo considerando que ese día era la reunión de padres.

 **Tengo una idea**. Habló Liz de pronto, sacando a Evin de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la presencia de la profesora de Historia le impidió contar los detalles de lo que sería su salvación.

Luego de dos horas de clases, los alumnos salieron al patio, pero las niñas se quedaron en el pasillo, Evin abrió su jugo, mientras Liz mantenía abierto un cuaderno, vieron a la docente de inglés entrar con una carpeta en una mano y una cartera en la otra, y después salir sin nada.

Las pequeñas miraron hacia todos lados y entraron a la sala.

 **Son las respuestas**. **Te dije que mi plan resultaría**. Vociferó Liz tomando una hoja con si fuera un tesoro.

 **Traeré un lápiz para anotarlas**. Evin dejó el jugo de lado y corrió hasta su puesto.

 **Yo las anoto**. Habló Liz quitándole el lápiz.

 **Tu letra es horrible, mejor las anoto yo.** Dijo Evin arrebatándole el lápiz. Con ese movimiento volteó el jugo sobre los papeles que estaban en el escritorio, siendo el más afectado el que tenían encima listo para copiar. Se miraron boquiabiertas sin poder hablar.

 **Evin mojaste las respuestas, ahora no las podré copiar.**

 **No me grites. Tú tienes la culpa por quitarme el lápiz, mejor salgamos de aquí antes que venga alguien**. Tomó el envase de jugo y la botó con rabia en el papelero. Abrieron la puerta y, después de vigilar que no hubiera testigos, salieron corriendo.

 **¿Qué haremos? Si nos descubren nos expulsarán**. Hablo Evin nerviosa.

 **Nadie nos vio. Estoy más preocupada por la prueba**.

 **¡Au!** Se quejó Liz, quien al sentarse chocó con la manilla de la alarma de incendio. Miró a Evin, ambas sonrieron, era un buen plan: los bomberos mojarían todo incluyendo las pruebas y la hoja de respuestas que estaba manchada con jugo, tapando la evidencia y lo más importante de todo era que se postergaría la prueba. Sin pensarlo un minuto más accionaron la alarma.

De acuerdo al procedimiento, evacuaron el colegio. Vieron llegar el carro bombas, la ambulancia y a los minutos los periodistas, pero en ningún momento se vio agua como lo habían planeado, por el contrario, los bomberos revisaron el lugar sin encontrar fuego. La directora se deshizo en explicaciones pero eso no contuvo el enojo de los bomberos y mayor fue su vergüenza al sentir las cámaras y micrófonos de los periodistas, quienes intentaban obtener detalles.

Era casi la hora de salida, estaban satisfechas, ya era tarde y no se haría la prueba. Regresaron a la sala y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas a esperar a la docente. La vieron caminar con su ajustada falda, hasta el escritorio, donde pudo apreciar sus papeles nadando en jugo de naranjas.

 **¿Quién hizo esto?** Preguntó enojada. Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros buscando al culpable, sin encontrarlo.

 **Por lo visto nadie fue. Muy bien, le pediré a la directora que revise las cámaras de seguridad**. Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del lugar sin despedirse.

 **¿Cámaras de seguridad?** Exclamó Liz, acomodándose la mochila a la vez que salía del salón.

 **¿Dónde?** Evin miró hacia todos lados. Esa era una mala noticia, mejor dicho, pésima.

 **Debí estudiar para la prueba**. Dijo Liz

 **Olvídate de la prueba. ¿No recuerdas la alarma que accionamos?**

 **Evin nos van a expulsar**.

 **No digas eso**. Habló Evin. **Llegó la limosina, nos vemos mañana**. Durante el trayecto no logró pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las cámaras. ¿Habrán grabado el momento en que accionaron la alarma de incendios? De la respuesta a esa pregunta dependía su vida.

 **Hola Nina**. Saludó casi sin ánimo

 **Hola mi pequeña ¿Qué travesura hiciste?** Preguntó su niñera, que durante los años que llevaba en casa había aprendido a reconocer los diferentes estados de ánimo de la niña.

 **No querrás saber**. Caminó a su cuarto y se tendió sobre la cama, quiso llorar, pero se contuvo para buscar una solución antes que fuera tarde.

Minutos después entró la niñera.

 **Tu padre está preguntando por ti.**

 **¿Qué? está acá.** Evin pensó lo peor.

 **Dile que me fui a otro planeta, junto con mi abuelito**.

 **Tu abuelo también está en la mesa esperándote para comer.**

 **¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?!** Reclamó Evin

 **Jajaja…lo que pensé estás en problemas. Dímelo tal vez te puedo ayudar**. Insistió Nina, tratando de detenerla.

 **Ahora no, están esperándome**. Rodeo a la niñera para salir.

 **Hola papá**. Se sentó a su derecha y comenzó a comer.

 **Hola hija. Estaba preocupado por ti, una de mis secretarias me informó que al parecer hubo un incendio en el colegio**.

 **Fueron los bomberos pero no era nada. Parece que la alarma se activó sola**.

 **Qué extraño**. Exclamó Bulma, adoptando una postura pensativa.

 **Lo importante es que estás bien.** Dijo Trunks acariciando el cabello de la niña.

 **Sí, por ahora**. Murmuró Evin **. Papá ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de cambiarme de colegio?**

 **NO.** La respuesta de Trunks fue enfática.

 **Dicen que el colegio Inglés es muy bueno, quedaría cerca de tu ofi…** Evin guardó silencio al captar la mirada de todos los presentes.

 **¿Qué hiciste?** Pregunto Trunks sin rodeos. **¿Incendiaste el colegio?**

 **No ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?** Contestó rápidamente Evin, quiso terminar la frase diciendo: solo activamos la alarma de incendio, pero no sabía si era menos grave frente al criterio de su padre.

Trunks respiró con alivio. El solo hecho de imaginarse otra vez en el colegio disculpándose, le provocó una jaqueca, pidió a una de las sirvientas que le trajera un paracetamol y continuó disfrutando sus alimentos.

 **Papá ¿puedo ir contigo a la empresa?** Preguntó antes que subiera a la nave **.**

 **No, estaré el resto de la tarde en el área de producción y después iré al colegio.**

 **Por favor, quiero hablar con Sebastián**. Explicó Evin.

 **No insistas, tal vez mañana.**

 **Evin, es hora de hacer tus tareas.** Interrumpió Nina.

 **Llegaré temprano ¿de acuerdo?** Dijo Trunks encendiendo la nave.

La nave salió rumbo a la oficina y Evin entró a casa a hacer sus deberes.

 **Alguna travesura hiciste y no me has querido contar**. Habló Nina después de un rato.

 **Olvídalo.** Dejó de lado el cuaderno, caminó hasta el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana, abrazó la muñeca que estaba encima y miró el horizonte olvidándose de Nina.

 **Termina de estudiar, si no lo haces tu padre se enojará conmigo**.

 **No tengo ánimos**.

 **Ojalá tengas la misma valentía para explicarle eso a tu papá, cuando quiera saber el motivo.**

 **Que fastidiosa eres Nina, me recuerdas a Kony**. **Estudiaré más tarde, no vez que tengo un problema**.

 **Si lo sé, pero puedes tener otro más**.

 **Estás insoportable**. Evin se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a salir del lugar, dejando a Nina con los cuadernos.

 **Salgamos un momento al patio**. Nina pensó que era una excelente idea para distraer un momento a Evin.

El problema fue pedirle retomar sus estudios. Corría tras ella, por los pasillos insistiéndole volver, pero Evin era demasiado escurridiza, había practicado con Kony los innumerables escondites que tenía en casa, así que eso no era nuevo para ella.

Después de un rato Nina se dio por vencida, se sentó en uno de los sitiales que estaban en un pasillo a esperar la aparición de Evin, no obstante Trunks apareció primero. Nina miró el reloj, ya eran las seis de la tarde y Evin aún no aparecía.

 **Buenas tardes señor**. Saludó al instante.

 **Buenas tardes señorita Nina. ¿Dónde está Evin?**

 **Salió a jugar unos minutos.** Mintió para protegerla, algo que no era nuevo para ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las ocurrencias de Evin.

 **¿Cómo se ha comportado?** Continuó preguntando

 **Se ha portado muy bien, como siempre señor.**

Trunks la miró incrédulo, pero no quiso discutirle. Continuó su camino hasta la habitación, para cambiar su ropa, encontrándose en el acto con la niña que supuestamente estaba jugando.

 **Evin**. Saludó con una sonrisa a la pequeña, la que veía dibujos animados recostada cómodamente sobre la cama.

 **Ya llegaste, papá**. Trunks se acomodó en la almohada que estaba libre, aceptó uno de los dulces que le acercaba su hija. Estaba cansado había sido una larga tarde, así que se dedicó a ver el programa que estaban dando.

 **Te tengo una noticia: El día de la competencia escolar no tendrás clases**. Habló luego de un rato.

 **Eso es genial**. Evin se puso a saltar sobre la cama, aplaudiendo de alegría.

 **Tranquila, eso no es todo. El colegio pide que cada alumno participe en al menos dos competencias**. La tomó en sus brazos para sentarla antes que rompiera la cama. Evin comenzó a reír, mientras jugaba a librarse de los brazos del padre.

 **mmm.. voy a pensar muy bien en las que participaremos**.

 **Jajaja… cuento con ello**.

 **También hablé con tu profesora sobre inglés**. Trunks adoptó una postura seria, hasta tener toda la atención de Evin.

 **Papá, no fui yo. Liz tuvo la culpa**.

 **No sé en qué problemas te habrás metido ahora, solo espero que no me estén llamando del colegio otra vez**. Evin apretó sus labios, para no volver a hablar de más. Trunks sospechó que algo no estaba bien, pero no era el momento para indagar, tenía que conversar algo más importante. **Te estaba hablando de tus calificaciones.**

 **No me ha ido muy bien, pero siempre estudio.** Se justificó Evin respirando con un poco de alivio **.**

 **Lo sé. Tendrás que estudiar más esa asignatura, contraté a un profesor, tus clases comenzarán mañana.**

 **¿Qué? Papá no puedes hacer eso, es la peor idea que puedes tener.**

 **No opino lo mismo**.

 **No quiero un profesor particular, papá por favor, Nina me ayuda a estudiar cuando tú no puedes**.

 **¿Estás segura? trae tus cuadernos y veremos lo que estudiaste hoy**. Evin se quedó inmóvil, sin nada más que decir en su defensa.

 **No… estudié… mucho, estaba cansada**.

 **Vamos a tu habitación, te ayudaré a estudiar**. Habló Trunks acudiendo a su paciencia.

 **¿Qué asignatura te falta?** Preguntó en cuanto entraron

 **Creo que todo**.

 **¿Saliste a jugar sin estudiar?** Evin bajó la mirada al sentir el reproche. Trunks no quiso seguir hablado de eso o terminaría regañando a Evin por no cumplir sus horarios, tomó uno de los cuadernos que estaba sobre el escritorio, para revisar si había hecho sus tareas.

 **¿Qué asignaturas tienes mañana?** Preguntó después de corregirlas

 **Música, matemáticas e historia**.

 **Siéntate acá,** Trunks indicó el escritorio. Evin se acomodó lentamente, tomó el cuaderno que le acercó Trunks, lo hojeó hasta encontrarse con lo último que le había enseñado la docente de historia, lo leyó rápidamente y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba lista para continuar con el siguiente.

 **Recuerda que te voy a interrogar, si no contestas correctamente tendrás que volver a estudiar**. Dijo Trunks al notar lo que hacía.

 **Papá, solo por esta vez**.

 **No quiero que vuelva a repetirse porque la próxima vez no seré tan flexible. Tienes un horario de estudios y debes respetarlo ¿Comprendes?** **Repasa los ejercicios de matemáticas.** Regañó el padre con su paciencia al límite.

 **Sí**. Recibió el cuaderno que le entregó Trunks. Detestaba inglés, y a partir de mañana tendría que estudiar mucho más que antes y lo peor de todo era la genial idea que había tenido su padre: el profesor particular.

 **¿A qué hora llegará el profesor de inglés?**

 **A las cinco y media.**

 **Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea.**

 **Y yo sigo pensando lo contrario. No seas tan regañona, esas clases te servirán mucho.**


	26. Chapter 26: Competencia escolar

**Evin lamento decirte que mañana tengo una reunión. Llegaré un poco más tarde ¿de acuerdo?** Explicó Trunks

 **No puedes decirme eso un día antes de la competencia**. Reclamó Evin caminando de un lado a otro de la sala.

 **Entiendo tu molestia, pero no te he dicho que no iré, solo que llegaré un poco más tarde. Bra te acompañará**. Terminó la frase con la intención de alegrar a Evin.

 **¡QUE! Papá no es una competencia para saber quién llora más al romperse una uña ¡Es la competencia anual!** Vociferó Evin, casi descontrolada. No imaginaba a su tía subiendo a un árbol para alcanzar las banderas, esquivando los disparos de pintura del contrincante o corriendo, sin primero verse al espejo para ver qué tal luce su vestido.

 **Ni pienses que iré con mi tía. Buscaré a mi propio compañero**. Se retiró del lugar, en busca de la persona más idónea para la ocasión, alguien que pudiera reemplazar a su padre, que tuviera espíritu guerrero, que fuera uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo y que jamás se diera por vencido: su abuelo.

 **Abuelito por favor…** se escuchaban las insistencias de Evin en el patio, donde su abuelo hacía abdominales acompañado de su amada esposa quien tomaba el sol.

 **He dicho que no**.

 **Es muy importante… abuelito, por favor, será solo hasta que mi papá llegue**. Suplicó una vez más.

 **Vegeta ¿quieres que tu nieta pierda frente a todo el colegio?** Bulma acudió a sus manipulaciones.

 **Está bien, iré.** Refunfuñó Vegeta.

 **Gracias abuelito sabía que podía contar contigo. Estoy segura que nadie nos ganará.** Evin saltó a los brazos de su abuelo, consiguiendo una sonrisa de quien antes se rehusaba.

El día de la competencia, había gente por todos lados acompañando a sus hijos. La multitud no estaba en los planes de Vegeta pero lo aceptó, a esas alturas no podía retroceder.

 **La primera competencia es de dardos. Tenemos que atacar al equipo contrario y esquivar sus disparos hasta lograr sacar la bandera**. Explicó Evin a la vez que le entregaba el buzo que debía utilizar.

 **¿Pretendes que use esto?** Evin asintió con la cabeza. **No es necesario con mi vestimenta es suficiente.** Dijo orgulloso de su uniforme de batalla.

 **Es para que no te manches la ropa**.

 **Esos insectos no podrán ver mis movimientos**. Vegeta sonrió con un poco de malicia y Evin sintió preocupación.

 **Abuelito, estos contrincantes no son lo que tú piensas, solo tienes…** El llamado a empezar la competencia impidió que Evin terminara la frase.

 **Somos nosotros**. Habló Vegeta dirigiéndose al campo de batalla.

El equipo contrario tomó su mejor posición, mientras Evin, junto al gran estratega que la acompañaba, tomaron sus armas.

 **Esto es un juego de niños**. Fue la última frase que escuchó Evin, antes de perder de vista a su abuelo. A los segundos uno de los contrincantes estaba inconsciente en el suelo y el pequeño que lo acompañaba temblaba junto a él, por otro lado Vegeta lucía victorioso la bandera roja.

 **Abuelito, no tenías que golpearlo**. Reprochó Evin al instante.

 **Me dijiste que teníamos que atacar al equipo contrario**. Reclamó Vegeta.

 **Sí, pero con las armas**.

 **Estúpidos terrícolas.** Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. Sin embargo, el enojo de Evin no duró mucho al escuchar que había logrado pasar a la siguiente etapa.

 **Los felicito, han pasado a la siguiente etapa. Les recuerdo que no deben golpear al contrincante, la próxima vez estarán fuera.** Habló el anunciante.

 **¿Escuchaste abuelito?**

 **Sí, ya oí**. Vegeta tomó firmemente su arma, esta vez vigilado por Evin. Bulma lo animaba desde lejos, junto a Bra.

 **Ahora**. Gritó Evin. Salió corriendo directamente hacía donde estaba la bandera, pero al sentir un disparo se detuvo paralizada. Vegeta la miró helado ¿significa que perdieron? Se preguntó por unos segundos, el enemigo estaba a punto de tomar la bandera, eso significaba la derrota, algo que jamás aceptaría. Apuntó el arma que tenía hasta dispararle a los sujetos que intentaban arrebatarle su victoria, logrando impactarlos en menos de un segundo.

 **Muy bien abuelito**. Evin se oía contenta, lo que alegró a Vegeta.

 **Los felicito. Son los nuevos ganadores**. Gritó el animador.

 **¡Estupendo!** Evin saltó a los brazos de Vegeta, motivada por continuar en el siguiente juego.

Vio hacía las gradas esperando la aprobación de sus acompañantes y pudo dvisr entre ellas a su padre, que ya estaba listo para integrarse al segundo juego.

 **Si los vi. Gracias papá**.

 **No fue nada. ¡Toma!**. Le entregó el ridículo traje, pero Trunks solo sonrió.

 **Muy bien ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?** Preguntó Trunks

 **En la siguiente competencia debemos correr, tú correrás la primera etapa y yo la última.**

En cuanto terminó de darle las explicaciones, llamaron para participar en el segundo bloque en el que Evin estaba inscrita.

Trunks se acomodó en la línea junto a los demás padres y en cuanto sonó el silbato comenzó a correr, al principio, y por costumbre, lo hizo rápido superando por mucho al resto, pero disminuyo la velocidad para no llamar la atención.

 **Corre papá, no te atrevas a perder o tendrás que darme una semana de vacaciones sin ir al colegio.** Sentenció Evin desde la otra línea.

 **¡¿Qué?!** Trunks comenzó a correr olvidando por completo al resto, lo que provocó la risa de Bulma y Bra.

 **Es tu turno manipuladora**. Sonrió Trunks.

 **Me quedaré con la victoria**. Gritó Evin corriendo hacia la meta. Como predijo ganó la etapa por una gran diferencia.

El equipo de Evin, compuesto por Bra, Bulma y Vegeta fueron a celebrar su victoria al restorán favorito de Bulma.

 **Escogí cada juego cuidadosamente, era imposible perde** r. Comentó Evin orgullosa de su participación y del listón que había ganado.


	27. Chapter 27: La expulsión del colegio

CAPITULO 26

 **Buenos días**. Saludó alegremente Evin al momento de integrarse a la mesa donde se encontraban Bulma y Vegeta.

 **Buenos días**. Saludaron al unísono.

 **Hoy te llevaré a la escuela**. Informó bulma a la pequeña. Trunks estaba fuera de la ciudad, y aunque Evin insistió en que la llevara, ya que era una excelente solución a los problemas que había provocado junto con Lis el día lunes, no logró convencerlo. Para su suerte, la competencia escolar había pospuesto la investigación, pero era obvio que esto era una bomba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento y quería estar a miles de kilómetros cuando eso sucediera.

 **Gracias abuelita**. Contestó Evin sonriente antes de llevarse a la boca un bocado del queque de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa.

Minutos más tarde, Bulma se levantó de la mesa, fue en busca de su cartera y salió rumbo al colegio, para dejar a Evin. Gracias a la gran habilidad de conducción de Bulma, no tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar. Evin se bajó lo más rápido que pudo dando gracias por llegar viva a su destino y luego de despedirse corrió a saludar a Liz que estaba en la entrada esperándola.

 **Llegaste temprano**. Comentó Liz

 **Mi abuelita es un peligro al momento de conducir, pero al menos llegué a tiempo**. Comentó Evin. La niña sacudió la mano para despedirse, pero Bulma no se iba, estaba esperando que Evin ingresara.

 **¿cuándo llega tu papá? Mi mamá quiere pedirle que te deje ir a mi casa.**

 **Llega mañana en la tarde**.

Liz entró al colegio y se sentó en una banca. Evin imitó sus pasos.

 **¿Qué has pensado para que no nos pillen?** Evin acabó con el silencio.

 **Tengo un plan, para salir del problema, pero es muy arriesgado**. Advirtió Liz con temor. Esperaba que Evin le diera la valentía suficiente para atreverse y efectivamente eso ocurriría.

Explicó detalladamente cada paso, Evin también aportó con algunas ideas, el objetivo era que todo resultara perfectamente, sin errores.

 **Muy bien, eso haremos.** Se dieron la mano como cerrando un trato y se sentaron a esperar que la campana diera el aviso para comenzar con su plan.

En cuanto sonó el timbre corrieron a esconderse, esperaron que todos los estudiantes entraran a sus salas de clases, hasta que no hubo nadie en el patio o en los pasillos. Caminaron sigilosamente hasta la oficina de la directora, en la entrada estaba la secretaria, eso arruinaba sus planes. Se sentaron a esperar, hasta que de pronto la secretaria se puso de pie y entró a la oficina de la directora. Minutos más tarde la vieron salir de lugar, y detrás de ella salió la directora. Era la oportunidad que estaban esperando.

 **¡ahora!** Exclamaron felices y a la vez temerosas.

 **Pensé que jamás saldrían**. Exclamó Liz.

 **Ojalá resulte este plan o más encima tendremos que explicar por qué no estábamos en clases**. Dijo Evin. Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al gran escritorio de la directora, y buscó la carpeta donde se guardaban las grabaciones. Con su habilidad no tardó mucho en encontrarlas y abrió la que correspondía al fatídico día lunes.

 **Ahí está**. Liz señaló con el dedo el momento en que aparecían entrando a la sala para copiar la prueba. Evin adelantó un poco más la grabación, en busca del minuto que accionaron la alarma, hasta encontrarlo.

 **Jajaja… corres muy gracioso**. Se burló Evin.

 **¿ya terminaste?** Preguntó Liz molesta.

 **Listo**. Dijo luego de borrar toda la evidencia que podía culparlas e ignorando por completo la cara de molestia que puso Liz por el comentario.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la oficina: era la directora, quien no pudo evitar impresionarse al encontrar a dos alumnas en su oficina y sobre todo sentadas en su silla.

 **Así que estaban aquí**. Habló mientras pedía con la mano que desocuparan su asiento.

 **Sí, queríamos preguntarle algo.** Liz contestó rápidamente, necesitaba buscar una excusa, miró a Evin para que terminara la frase.

 **Sí, queríamos saber si podemos** …

 **Tomen asiento**. Interrumpió bruscamente la directora. Las niñas obedecieron sin cuestionamientos, se miraron por unos segundos, tragaron un poco de saliva, para después detener su vista en la directora.

 **Estoy al tanto de las travesuras que hicieron el lunes**. La directora, sentada frente a ellas, con un típico traje formal, se veía más seria que de costumbre.

 **No sabemos de qué habla**. Se adelantó Liz.

 **Hablo de la alarma de incendios y del intento por copiar la prueba de inglés.** Explicó secamente, para no dejar lugar a dudas.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, era la secretaria.

 **Señora directora, las niñas no se encuen… Ya las encontró**. Se retiró en silencio, cerrando la puerta.

 **Fue un accidente.** Evin intentó justificarse.

 **Veremos si sus padres dicen lo mismo. ¡Están expulsadas!.** Agregó luego de una pausa.

 **No se atreva a expulsarme, mi papá es..**. Evin

 **Sé muy bien quien es su padre señorita**. Intervino la señora.

 **Por favor, directora, fue sin querer. Se lo prometo.** Liz intentó convencerla con súplicas, por que la estrategia de Evin no era la mejor en estos momentos.

 **Esperen afuera, hasta que lleguen sus padres.**

 **Mi papá no está en casa, tuvo que viajar**. La voz de Evin era de burla.

 **Lo llamaré a la oficina o a su celular. No se preocupe por eso.**

 **Mi mamá tampoco está en casa.**

 **Esperen afuera**. Repitió la directora.

Las niñas se levantaron de sus sillas, derrotadas, la expulsión era lo último que estaba en sus planes, pero ya era tarde, ambas estaban fuera del colegio. Se sentaron en la sala de espera, intentaban no llorar pero era imposible.

 **Esta vez mi papá me va a matar.** La voz entrecortada de Evin, manifestaba su angustia por la situación.

 **Y mi mamá me dejará calva**. Contestó Liz llorando.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos cuando la figura de Vegeta apareció en la entrada de la oficina. Su postura orgullosa y hasta despectiva no pasaba desapercibida. La secretaria pidió los datos del recién llegado. Vegeta la miró con un aire de superioridad, entregó la información solicitada, se apartó lo más posible y se afirmó en una pared.

 **¡Abuelito!** Exclamó Evin con un poco de alivio pero había algo en él, que le impidió acercarse, se veía enojado.

Vegeta se quedó de pié mirando el horizonte sin responder el saludo, eso fue una señal de alarma para Evin, sus sospechas eran ciertas, miró a su amiga e hizo un gesto para no hablar más. Esperaron en silencio hasta que apareció la madre de Liz completamente desesperada.

 **¡Liz!** Dijo en cuanto la vio. No pudo continuar con el discurso, porque de inmediato la secretaria les pidió a los adultos que entraran y a las niñas que esperaran afuera.

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo esperando, los minutos se hacían cada vez más eternos. Las niñas miraban fijamente la puerta color café ¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro? ¿Realmente las habían expulsado o era solo una amenaza? , las preguntas aparecían una tras otra, hasta que finalmente salió la madre de Liz.

 **Niña malcriada ¿En qué estabas pensando? Ya no sé qué hacer contigo**. Jaló con fuerza los cabellos de Liz y la encaminó a la salida.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio, esquivó a la madre de Liz y se dispuso a salir seguido por Evin. Activó la capsula del auto, y sin decir nada entró en él. Evin imitó sus movimientos y cuando estuvo dentro se atrevió a hablar.

 **Abuelito. Te prometo que fue un accidente. Liz accionó…**

 **Las explicaciones guárdatelas para tu padre. La próxima vez que vuelvan a interrumpir mi entrenamiento por una de tus travesuras te daré una paliza ¿Entiendes?**

Evin abrió sus ojos impresionada, movió la cabeza para asentir y sin aguantar más comenzó a llorar.

 **Grr… DEJA DE LLORAR EN ESTE INSTANTE.** Sentenció, logrando en el acto el apreciado silencio.

Tomó el volante y condujo lo más rápido posible a casa, para continuar en lo que estaba. Si su abuelita era un peligro al momento de conducir, Vegeta la superaba por mucho. Por suerte para Evin, los reflejos tan bien desarrollados de su abuelo, le permitieron esquivar los vehículos que se "atravesaban" en su camino en ese momento de apuro.

Al momento de llegar Bulma corrió preocupada.

 **¿Te encuentras bien?** Preguntó Bulma, pensando que el motivo de la llamada había sido otro, ya que la secretaria de la empresa no le había dado mayor información.

 **La expulsaron del colegio**. Informó Vegeta sin demora.

 **¡QUE!.. ESO ES IMPOSIBLE**. Bulma no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Trunks era uno de los inversionistas más importantes del establecimiento, aquello era una ofensa ¿Qué habrá hecho la niña para merecer la expulsión? Reaccionó y cambió su enfado a la pequeña que estaba a su lado.

 **Ya que terminaste tu tan importante reunión, regreso a mi entrenamiento y no quiero más interrupciones**.

 **Vegeta, no puedes dejarme sola con esto**. Recriminó Bulma, esperando mayor participación de parte de su esposo, para corregir el mal comportamiento de Evin.

 **Promete que no volverás a hacerlo**. Vegeta fijó sus ojos en Evin.

 **Lo prometo.** Contestó la pequeña sin dudarlo por un segundo.

 **Listo**. Dijo Vegeta y luego salió volando, dejando a Bulma estupefacta.

 **Vegeta.** Bulma miró el cielo para detenerlo, pero ya no estaba.

 **¡Evin! ¿Qué travesura hiciste ahora?** Bulma se llevó las manos a la cintura, dispuesta a regañar a la niña, en eso llegó Bra para calmarla.


	28. Chapter 28: El primer día de clases

Capitulo 27 final

Entraron a la casa, pensativas, la expulsión de Evin no era menor, ante todo Trunks dejaba el cuidado de la niña a Bulma y ahora debía explicarle que ya no asistiría al colegio, eso era un verdadero problema.

 **Mamá, saldré de compras con Evin**. Informó Bra. Bulma no asimiló bien las palabras de su hija, asintió un poco dudosa y después de verlas salir se dirigió a uno de los salones para llamar a Trunks e informarle el problema.

 **¿Qué dices?** Preguntó Trunks atónito.

 **Lo que escuchaste Trunks. ¿Quieres que le busque un colegio o lo harás tú cuando vengas?**

 **Voy ahora mismo para allá.**

 **Pero ¿Qué harás con la reunión que tienes mañana?**

 **Cambiaré el día de la reunión. Evin no puede seguir faltando a clases o perderá el año escolar.**

 **Como quieras. Te espero**.

Tal como dijo, en un par de horas ya estaba en casa, escuchando los pocos detalles que tenía Bulma sobre los motivos de la expulsión.

 **Yo estaba en una reunión, cuando llamaron a la oficina, así que tuve que pedirle a la secretaria que le dijera a Vegeta que tenía que ir al colegio a ver lo que ocurría. Cuando llegó con Evin solo me dijo que estaba expulsada y se fue. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre**. Bulma tomó un sorbo del té que les había traído la sirvienta.

 **Gracias mamá. Iré al colegio para saber los motivos.** Dejó la tasa sobre la mesa y se puso de pié. Tenía muchas preguntas y la única persona que podía responderlas era la directora del establecimiento.

 **Trunks, la decisión de la directora es definitiva.**

 **Lo sé, pero quiero saber lo que pasó, además buscaré un nuevo colegio para Evin.**

 **Estoy segura que te irá muy bien**. Bulma sonrió. Era imposible que la hija del presidente de la Corporación Capsula, se quedara sin colegio a mitad de año, más de un establecimiento estaría dispuesta a aceptarla.

Caminó a la puerta de entrada, se encontró sorpresivamente con Evin, la pequeña de largo cabello negro, venía llegando con Bra, ambas atraían paquetes con compras.

 **Papá**. Murmuró Evin, quien no esperaba verlo tan pronto. No podía alegrarse y saltar a sus brazos como lo hacía siempre, por el contrario, se quedó paralizada esperando que él dijera la primera palabra.

 **Espérame en tu cuarto**. Habló Trunks con voz dura.

 **Yo te puedo explica. Liz…**

Trunks arrugó su entreceja, ese gesto fue suficiente, Evin quedó en silencio sin terminar sus argumentos-

 **Obedece.** Fue la segunda orden que se escuchó estruendosamente en la sala y pasillos de la casa. Evin corrió a su cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Trunks salió sin más demora. Llegó al colegio, y esperó hasta ser atendido por la directora.

 **Señor. Siento mucho lo ocurrido, pero no podía ser de otra forma**. Se justificó la directora, avergonzada. Prendió la pantalla que estaba a su espalda, y una a una mostró las imágenes de las niñas.

 **Los papeles que están tomando son las pruebas de inglés**. Expuso la señora de traje plomo, para vergüenza de Trunks. **Adelantaré un poco el video**. Con el control que tenía en la mano, buscó la escena que seguía en su exposición **. Ese mismo día accionaron la alarma de incendios**. Trunks observó que Evin tocaba la palanca con la intención de presionarla, pero Liz la ayudó en su objetivo. **Esto pasó hoy en la mañana.** La directora mostró una nueva imagen de las niñas esta vez en el patio. Ambas estaban con sus mochilas, escondidas detrás de un basurero **. Hoy no entraron a clases, se quedaron en el patio, después entraron a mi oficina, para borrar mis videos, pero no se dieron cuenta que tenía las copias listas para mostrárselas a usted y a la madre de Liz**. Apagó el monitor y volvió toda su atención al joven que estaba con ella.

 **Ojalá pueda comprenderme. Evin y Liz se han vuelto incontrolables.**

 **Lo entiendo**. Trunks se puso de pié, con las ideas un poco más claras.

 **Esta no es una decisión definitiva, tal vez el próximo año, cuando Evin cambie su comportamiento, podríamos recibirla nuevamente**. Explicó la señora con un poco de remordimiento.

Trunks sonrió por cortesía y con paso firme salió de la oficina, estaba furioso, demasiado para su gusto.

Abrió la puerta del auto, se sentó, puso ambas manos sobre el volante, acomodó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y miró el techo del vehículo para pensar. Evin estaba consentida, desde que había muerto su esposa, él se había encargado de malcriarla a tal punto que ahora no sabía cómo corregirla. En eso recordó la inocente mirada de Evin cuando le explicó que su madre no volvería otra vez.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para regresar al presente. Analizó las últimas frases de la directora "Evin y Liz se han vuelto incontrolables", tal vez retirar a Evin del colegio no era mala idea, ya no tendría el apoyo de Liz en las maldades y podría corregir el comportamiento con mayor facilidad. Prendió el auto y condujo para continuar con sus planes.

Por otra parte, en la habitación de Evin tocaban a la puerta una y otra vez, Evin se incorporaba cada vez, pensando que era Trunks, hasta que finalmente se dibujó la silueta de un hombre alto que entró a paso lento, tomó la silla del escritorio, la puso frente a Evin y se sentó.

 **A partir de mañana irás al colegio Inglés. Está a una cuadra de mi oficina**. Comenzó a hablar.

 **¿El colegio Inglés?** **Pero papá me va pésimo en inglés**.

 **No estás en posición de reclamar. Además, si mal no recuerdo tú me lo propusiste**. Continuó Trunks.

 **Estarás castigada sin salir de tu habitación hasta que yo lo autorice**.

Evin levantó la mirada, si se trataba de eso podía estar encerrada el resto de su vida.

 **Papá, yo te puedo explicar lo que pasó.**

 **¿Estás segura? Entonces ¿Me puedes explicar por qué entraste al salón a copiar la prueba de inglés? ¿Por qué accionaron la alarma de incendios? Y ¿por qué ingresaron a la oficina de la directora? Considerando que a esa hora debían estar en clases.**

Evin no respondió, eran demasiadas preguntas que justificar. Se mordió el labio inferior, deseando desaparecer del lugar.

 **Sé los motivos no te molestes en responder**. Se levantó de la silla y la dejó en el lugar donde estaba, abrió la puerta y salió.

 **Papá...** Trunks giró y detuvo la mirada en ella.

La mirada sin emociones de su padre, manifestaba el enfado.

 **Nada**. Dijo. No quiso terminar la frase, estaba demasiado triste para hablar.

 **No llores, Evin. Hablaremos después con más calma ¿de acuerdo?**

Pero no apareció el resto del día. Era muy tarde cuando entró a su cuarto para desearle las buenas noches. Continuaba serio y pensativo, para ella también era difícil el cambio de colegio, principalmente porque ya no estaría su mejor amiga Liz.

Día lunes 07:00.

Trunks estaba un poco ansioso, era el primer día de Evin en el nuevo colegio. Estaba seguro que todo saldría bien, Evin tendría otras amigas, nueva directora, nuevos profesores: un futuro prometedor.

Sin embargo, Evin no estaba muy contenta, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Tomó la mochila, coloco un par de cuadernos nuevos dentro de ella, revisó el estuche de lápices y salió. Trunks estaba en el pasillo hablando con Bulma. Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano.

 **¿Estás lista?** Preguntó con una sonrisa

 **No. No quiero ir a ese colegio**. Evin lo miró a los ojos esperando que el último ruego fuera el definitivo.

 **Te va a gustar. Vamos**. Llegaron a la limosina donde el chofer ya los estaba esperando, se acomodaron uno frente al otro. La niña miró por la ventana con tristeza.

 **¿Por qué no convenciste a la directora para que me aceptara otra vez?**

 **Estoy seguro que pronto tendrás nuevas amigas**. Sonrió el padre de la pequeña. Sin prestarle atención a la pregunta que había hecho.

La limosina se detuvo frente al colegio Ingles, con sus tres edificaciones, completamente desconocidos por ambos.

 **¿En cuál de ellos estará mi sala?** Preguntó Evin.

 **No lo sé, pero la secretaria puede decírtelo. Tu sala es la 21, con el curso 3A ¿Entramos?** Trunks acercó su mano para invitarla, pero Evin no aceptó.

 **Estaremos cerca**. Insistió.

De pronto se escuchó una voz, demasiado conocida para su gusto. Era la voz que los había acompañado a la casa de Gokú, que estuvo presente en las infinitas reuniones con la directora del colegio anterior, era la voz que estuvo un par de días en su casa. Casi paralizado, Trunks se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba con el mismo uniforme que Evin, con una cara sonriente, abrazó enseguida a su amiga y compañera.

 **¡LIZ!.** Saludó Evin casi gritando de felicidad.

 **No es posible**. Murmuró Trunks. Sintiendo que sus planes se derrumbaban igual que una torre.

Buenas tardes señor Trunks. Saludó amablemente la madre de la niña. Él respondió el saludo aún impresionado.

 **¿En qué curso estarás?** Preguntó de inmediato Liz.

 **En la sala 21, con el curso 3A**. Respondió Evin

 **¿En serio? Yo también**. Dijo Liz.

Ambas gritaron de felicidad, mientras Trunks sentía que se iba a desmayar.


	29. Chapter 29: Nuevos compañeros

CAPITULO 28

Las niñas entraron al salón ante la atenta mirada de los que serían sus compañeros de clase, la nueva docente, una mujer de aspecto delgado y antipático, se acercó hasta ellas para comenzar con el protocolo de presentación.

 **Niños, les presento a sus nuevas compañeras. Espero las ayuden a integrarse**. Se dirigió la directora al curso a la vez que entregaba la documentación a la educadora, quien enseguida comenzó a ojear el interesante informe, abriendo cada vez más sus ojos.

 **Señora directora ¿Podemos hablar afuera?** Preguntó la profesora, luego de cerrar la carpeta.

 **Por supuesto**. Contestó

Evin y Lyz sintieron la desconfianza de sus compañeros, que las miraban con rechazo. Fruncieron el seño para devolverles el desprecio, pero no funcionó, los niños comenzaron a tirarles bolas de papel.

 **Váyanse a su colegio de niñas ricas**. Gritó una de las chicas.

 **Quien te crees…** Gritó Evin en respuesta, pero una lluvia de pelotas de papel cayó sobre ella sin permitirle terminar la frase.

El escándalo, fue interrumpido por la profesora que escuchó la discusión.

 **Basta niños. Dejen de pelear**. La delgada señora puso sus brazos en la cintura para destacar su frase.

El resto de la clase fue eterna, tanto Evin como Lyz querían que terminara lo antes posible para poder regresar a casa. Hasta que por fin sonó la campana, todos salieron corriendo del salón, excepto ellas.

 **Se arrepentirán, esto no se quedará así.** Habló Evin con enfado. Ya tenía preparada su venganza, aquellos niños groseros iban a pagar caro su atrevimiento.

 **Ya tengo un plan para vengarnos**. Dijo Lyz

 **Estoy pensando en serpientes venenosas y mochilas con gusanos**. Continuó hablando Lyz

 **Mmm.. yo tengo otro plan, te cuento en el camino. Vámonos que nuestros padres deben estar esperándonos**. Agregó Evin, mientras terminaba de ponerse la mochila.


	30. Chapter 30: Planes contra insectos

En efecto los padres estaban esperando ansiosos por saber cómo había estado su primer día de clases. Ambos esperanzados en que este gran cambio tuviera una influencia positiva en sus hijas y se acabaran los problemas de indisciplina escolar.

Luego de decidir pasar la tarde juntas en casa de Evin, Trunks abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo para que las niñas entraran, después se acomodó en el asiento del piloto y condujo a casa con la más grata compañía: Evin y Liz.

Durante el trayecto las niñas trataron de hablar lo menos posible para no enterar a Trunks de sus planes, comenzaron a escribir notas en uno de los cuadernos, de vez en cuando se escuchaban algunas risas y cuchicheos.

 **¿Qué están tramando niñas?** Preguntó Trunks mirándolas por el espejo retrovisor.

 **Nada, papá.** Respondió Evin un poco nerviosa.

 **Ya llegamos. Cambien su ropa para ir a comer**. Las chicas bajaron rápidamente del vehículo y se encerraron en la habitación de Evin. Luego de una hora de eterna espera para los comensales aparecieron las niñas, sonrientes y listas para integrarse a la mesa. La sirvienta se apuró en servir la comida antes que el hombre de la casa se pusiera de mal humor.

 **¿Por qué tardaron tanto?** Interrogó Bulma.

Las chicas se miraron y rieron cómplices de sus maldades.

Los presentes las observaron, para detener la mirada en Trunks pidiéndole que averiguara lo que ocurría. El padre respiró hondo, tal vez pensando lo peor pero no quiso preguntar, al menos la hora de comer era uno de los momentos más importantes de día. La interrogación la dejaría para más tarde.

 **Evin, vamos a buscar las cosas que necesitaremos**. Indicó Liz después de jugar hasta cansarse. Evin miró el reloj de la pared y tal como imaginaba pronto llegaría Nina para recordarle su horario.

 **Se acerca la hora de estudio**.

 **¡Qué! ¿estudiar? ¿Por qué?** Liz dirigió una mirada molesta. No sabía que estaba tramando su amiga, pero si era una broma no era nada divertida.

 **Evin, ya es hora de ir a estudiar**. Habló Nina abriendo la puerta de la sala de juegos.

 **Ya vamos**. Evin se levantó del sillón dejó el juego de lado y siguió a Nina rumbo a la habitación. A Liz no le agradó la idea de estudiar, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a horarios de estudio y esas cosas extrañas, pero no pudo negarse. La hora se hizo eterna, era desesperante ver pasar los minutos en el reloj, tratando de concentrarse en la única página que había escrito durante la clase. Mucho menos contaba con que llegaría el padre de Evin a interrogarlas sobre lo que habían estudiado.

 **Recuérdame no venir a tu casa antes de las tres**. Reclamó Liz después de abandonar la habitación.

De pronto Evin miró por uno de los ventanales, ahí estaban sus abuelitos, Bulma y Vegeta que disfrutaban de una tarde en el jardín. Evin y Liz se integraron para escuchar la absurda discusión que tenían. Vegeta se paró de la silla, comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos al aire para descargar el estrés del intercambio de opiniones con su esposa.

 **Es imposible conversar contigo**. Exclamó Bulma con molestia. Le hizo un desprecio y entró a la casa.

 **Abuelito**. Evin interrumpió de pronto.

 **Dime**. La voz indiferente de Vegeta no era de extrañar. Cualquiera en ese momento habría salido corriendo pero Evin se quedó para terminar con su objetivo.

 **¿Qué harías si un enemigo te ataca?**

 **Lo aplastaría igual que a un insecto. Lo haría añicos, sin piedad**. Puso énfasis en sus últimas palabras hasta notar que Evin tenía el mismo gesto de Trunks cuando hacía una travesura.

 **A menos que sean niños, claro**. Añadió Vegeta antes que fuera tarde.

 **Por supuesto abuelito. Con que aplastarlos igual que a un insecto…mmm…** Continuó su camino para afinar los detalles de venganza contra los insectos que se atrevieron a atacarla. Pero en el camino vieron a Bulma entrar al laboratorio.

 **Abuelita ¿Vas a ocupar esta pintura blanca?** Preguntó Evin.

Bulma observó los recipientes con los restos de una pintura. Para ella era algo sin valor, y si su nieta podía sacarles algún provecho no veía el problema. Se los entregó, ante la completa satisfacción de Evin y Liz.

Era el momento perfecto para llamar a Sebastián y pedirle los materiales faltantes. Salieron corriendo por los pasillos para buscar un lugar que les permitiera hablar sin testigos y vaciar la pintura en recipientes más pequeños.

 **Evin**. Detrás de ella estaba Trunks. **¿Qué estás haciendo con esa pintura?**

 **Mi abuelita me la regaló para terminar mi tarea de artes**. Evin no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, la mirada dudosa de Trunks estaba sobre ella, poniendo en peligro su plan de venganza. Liz solo guardó silencio, cualquier palabra podría arruinar todo.

 **Me avisas si necesitas ayuda. No quiero que manches las alfombras o mi madre se enfadará**. Trunks puso una mano sobre el hombro de Evin y la ayudó a cerrar uno de los envases.

 **Gracias papá.** Guardó el último frasco dentro de una bolsa, pero Trunks seguía atentamente sus movimientos. **¿Ocurre algo?** Preguntó Evin.

 **Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en tu madre. Te pareces mucho a ella. ¡Toma! olvidaste la brocha**. Acercó el objeto. La niña solo sonrió.

 **Papá. Sebastián vendrá a verme. Llegará en cualquier momento.** Informó con alegría.

 **Mmm… Estaré en el laboratorio.** Liz, Sebastián y Evin eran demasiados niños alborotadores.

Un rato más tarde apareció Sebastián Y en el lugar más secreto del patio trasero, justo debajo de un enorme árbol hicieron una reunión secreta, pero no notaron que Ikose, el niño de la casa contigua había escuchado parte de esta reunión. Ikose se asomó al otro lado del muro para sorprenderlos.

 **Los escuché**. Dijo de pronto provocándoles casi un infarto.

 **Ikose. ¿Qué haces ahí escuchando?** Regañó Evin, por la impertinencia de su molesto vecino.

 **Los acusaré. A menos que me des un beso.** Le habló a Evin sonrojándose un poco ante su atrevida petición.

 **A menos que nada. Lárgate**. Sentenció Sebastián.

 **No. Está bien Ikose. Solo cierra los ojos.** Evin se subió a una piedra para acercarse al muchacho. Después le vació uno de los pocillos con pintura sobre los cabellos claros del pequeño galán.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas e Ikose arrancó prometiendo que informaría todo.

 **Eso estuvo genial**. Dijo Liz aplaudiendo.

 **Sí, pero ahora nos queda un frasco de pintura. Tendremos que pintar solo un poco para que alcance**.

 **Ya me tengo que ir Evin. Mamá me dio permiso solo un rato**. Sebastián se puso de pié y se despidió de sus amigas, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Evin y un adiós a Liz.

 **Le gustas y es obvio que a ti también**. Habló Liz en cuanto se retiró el niño.

 **Fuimos novios por un par de días**. Evin sonrió ruborizada.

 **¿Por qué no continuaron? ¡Tu papá!**. Continúo Liz.

 **Sí ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?**

 **¡No! Estoy diciéndote que ahí viene tu papá**. Liz indicó con el dedo. **Y se ve molesto ¡Alomejor ya se enteró de nuestros planes! En tu lugar saldría corriendo**.

 **Me alcanzaría antes de dar media vuelta**. Evin suspiró dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuese.

 **Evin, acompáñame**. Ordenó Trunks sin dar detalles de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Evin lo siguió hasta la sala.

 **Ha venido la madre de Ikose. Debes imaginar el motivo**. La regañó sin demora después de sentarse en el sillón.

 **Ikose estaba molestándome**.

 **Ese no es motivo para lanzarle pintura**.

 **Porque no estabas ahí, o tú mismo la hubieses lanzado**. Respondió Evin casi a gritos.

 **¡Evin!**. Trunks levantó una mano para darle una nalgada a la niña atrevida, pero antes de dejarla caer escuchó su nombre.

 **TRUNKS.** Era Vegeta.

 **¿Qué ocurre papá?** Preguntó Trunks aún con la mano levantada.

 **Es para ti**. Vegeta acercó el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

 **Estoy ocupado**.

 **Es importante**. Vegeta insistió con voz autoritaria, sin permitir más excusas.

 **Está bien.** Trunks tomó el teléfono y se apartó para contestar, pero fue grande su sorpresa al notar que no existía esa tal llamada urgente. Entonces giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver a su padre que estaba sentado en su lugar conversando con Evin. Eso le hizo recordar una de las tantas veces que se había metido en problemas, Bulma estaba disgustada y su padre había intervenido con una supuesta llamada telefónica donde la empresa la necesitaba en forma urgente. Esos minutos permitieron que Bulma se calmara y él se salvara del castigo. Sonrió ante la originalidad de su padre por mantener su postura de orgullo e indiferencia.

 **Está claro que acabo de salvarte, ahora quiero saber ¿de qué?** preguntó Vegeta. Evin explicó los detalles de la aparición de Ikose omitiendo un poco de información, pero fue suficiente para que Vegeta comprendiera lo sucedido.

 **Comprendo. Al menos lo dejaste vivir**. Vegeta se levantó del sofá satisfecho por el actuar de su nieta.

 **Abuelito no te vayas, papá está furioso**. Evin le tomó la mano, impidiendo que avanzara.

 **Estoy seguro que ya lo olvidó**. Dijo Vegeta mirando al padre de Evin que observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo. Trunks avanzó a paso lento hasta pararse frente a la niña.

 **Ve a jugar**.

 **Sí, papá**. Evin corrió rumbo al patio para encontrarse con su amiga.

 **El muchacho lo tenía merecido**. Comentó Vegeta con frialdad.

 **Lo sé, no iba a ser tan estricto con ella**.

 **No quise correr el riesgo**.

 **Papá** , **era número equivocado**. Dijo Trunks entregándole el teléfono a Vegeta.

 **No lo creo**. Contestó con indiferencia antes de retirarse.


	31. Chapter 31: Venganza

Trunks caminó hasta el patio trasero para encontrarse con Evin, que estaba recostada en el pasto mirando atentamente una libreta.

 **¿Les parece si vamos a pasear?** Preguntó mientras acarició la negra cabellera de la pequeña.

 **¡Claro! ¿Dónde iremos?** Evin se levantó entusiasta.

 **Será una sorpresa**.

En unos minutos estaban en el centro recreativo de la ciudad. Evin saltaba al lado de Trunks, hasta detenerse en el juego inflable con forma de castillo, era obvio que una princesa como ella no podía pedir menos que ese juego.

 **No quiero subir, papá. Quiero que lo compres**. Interrumpió Evin, cuando Trunks quiso cancelar la entrada.

 **Pero… No es posible**. Contestó el dueño del juego

 **¿Por qué es imposible?** Desafió Evin

 **Porque no está en venta.**

 **Ya escuchaste Evin, tendrán que conformarte solo con subir.** Agregó Trunks

 **Está bien.** Evin cruzó sus brazos, no estaba en sus planes compartir su castillo, subieron al juego y poco a poco se deshicieron de cada una de las intrusas que lo invadían. La última de ellas se retiró entre llantos por el jalón de cabellos le había dolido. El encargado se dirigió a Trunks para pedirle que las retirara del juego o no subirían otras niñas.

 **Es injusto papá** , Reclamó Evin, caminando molesta.

 **Solo dejen de pelear o las expulsarán de todos ellos**. Habló Trunks avergonzado.

 **Ellas comenzaron. Debíamos defender nuestro castillo de las invasoras.** Explicó Evin con claro enfado.

 **Jajaja. Pero qué cosas imaginan**. Sonrió finalmente. **Como sea no quiero que sigan peleando** **¿De acuerdo?** Esperó la respuesta de las chicas para poder continuar con el paseo.

 **Está bien.** Respondieron ambas con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

 **¡Miren! una cafetería. ¿Quieren comer algo? Al menos yo estoy muriendo de hambre.** Trunks indicó el sitio.

 **Claro.** Contestaron las niñas deseando el más sabroso de los pasteles.

 **¿Cómo estuvo su primer día en el colegio?** Preguntó Trunks en cuanto llegaron los pasteles.

 **Mmm… Un poco difícil.** Contestó Liz.

 **Prefiero no hablar de eso**. Dio Evin con indiferencia. Evin tenía planeado pasar una tarde perfecta, del tema escolar se encargaría mañana.

En efecto, al día siguiente por primera vez Evin no necesitó ayuda para levantarse, cuando fue la niñera a la habitación la niña ya estaba vestida e intentaba peinar su cabellera.

 **Pero que sorpresa Evin**. Exclamó Nina al verla

 **Estoy apurada, No tengo tiempo para tus comentarios**. Contestó Evin tomando su mochila

 **Está bien, no diré nada. Te levantaste de muy mal humor**. Agregó Nina con fastidio.

 **¿Dónde está papá?** Preguntó Evin al ver que nadie estaba sentado en la mesa.

 **Está en su oficina, se veía ocupado con unos papeles. Tu abuela también está ocupada se levantó muy temprano para encerrarse en el laboratorio**.

 **Disculpa el retraso, pensé que aún estabas vistiéndote** , Trunks se sentó junto a Evin, mientras revisaba su celular.

 **¿Qué ocurre papá?** Habló Evin

 **Nada, solo tengo una reunión. Además mamá me pidió unos cálculos**. Trunks tomó unos sorbos de su jugo, a la vez que Evin avanzaba rápidamente con el suyo.

 **Ya estoy lista ¿Vamos?**

 **Por supuesto. Te veo muy entusiasmada.** Trunks se mostró alegre, eso significaba que Evin ya estaba integrada al nuevo ambiente escolar. Al menos eso parecía, de todas formas presentía que algo no estaba bien, pero no pudo averiguar qué era.

 **Siempre eres la primera ¿A qué hora llegas acá?** Preguntó Evin luego de dejar la mochila junto a Liz. Que ya estaba sentada en una banca de la entrada del colegio mirando los autos pasar.

 **Mamá me pasa a dejar muy temprano, porque debe ir a la empresa**. Explico Liz.

 **¿Lista? Vamos al laboratorio.** Preguntó Evin mientras sacaba dos frasquitos con líquidos en su interior.

 **¿Cuántas gotas debemos colocar a cada volcán?** Liz tomó uno de los pocillos con cierto temor.

 **De acuerdo a mis cálculos y la explosión que hubo en el laboratorio de mi abuelita cuando se mezcló todo el contenido, sólo debes colocar dos gotas, yo colocaré las otras dos en los tubos de ensayo, no los notarán hasta cuando tengan toda la ropa manchada de rojo**. Evin no pudo contener las carcajadas.

Colocaron las gotas lo más rápido que pudieron, escapando una que otra gota de más, pero a esas alturas ya no podían volver a contar, ya que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

 **¿Cómo lograste obtenerlo?**

 **Mi abuela a estado trabajando mucho en el laboratorio estos días y olvidó cerrar la puesta**. Explicó Evin. Salieron del laboratorio y sin perder tiempo continuaron su camino hasta la sala de clases, donde de sin perder tiempo sacó los tiestos con pintura y los pinceles.

 **Hagámoslo rápido.** Liz tomó un pincel grueso y comenzó a pintar cada una de las blancas sillas de la sala de clases, teniendo especial cuidado en no pintar las de ellas.

 **Perfecto.** Evin y Liz miraron su obra. La pintura blanca era casi imperceptible. El sonido del timbre les recordó que debían dirigirse a su clase de ciencias, así que salieron rápidamente al laboratorio, donde tenían que intentar que el volcán hiciera erupción con ayuda de la docente encargada.

 **Muy bien chicos.** **Tomen los tubos de ensayo, vacíen dentro del volcán el contenido rojo que les entregaré.** La interminable explicación sobre las erupciones había llegando a su fin, la educadora pasó por cada uno de los puestos colocando el líquido rojo sin notar que en el tubo ya existía otro componente.Los niños siguieron atentamente las indicaciones, entre diálogos infantiles y risas, pero las más felices y ansiosas eran Evin y Liz que no perdían de vista a sus peores enemigos.

 **Ahora con solo 10 ml. será suficiente para que su volcán haga erupción. Deben calcular la cantidad exacta o no funcionará. Muy bien ya pueden vaciarlo.** En cuanto terminó la frase comenzaron a estallar los volcanes y salpicar la ropa de los niños. Evin y Liz estrecharon sus manos satisfechas por el resultado de una parte de su venganza.

 **¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién fue el gracioso que hizo esto?** Se escuchó el grito casi histérico de la mujer.

 **Fueron ustedes**. Dijo uno de los chicos indicando a las nuevas integrantes del curso.

 **Demuéstralo**. Desafió Liz. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de odio, pero como decía Liz no había como comprobar que las culpables eran ellas, así que su triunfo era obvio.

 **Ya muchachos cálmense, probablemente hubo un error. Saquen sus delantales, intentaremos el proyecto la próxima clase. Pueden retirarse, pronto empezará su clase de inglés y aún deben limpiarse**.

Llegaron a la sala y todos se acomodaron en sus puestos, Evin y Liz ya estaban sentadas, esperando a la profesora de inglés. Cruzaron miradas de desprecio entre ellos, pero a las chicas no les importó, ellas eran más fuertes y se lo iban a demostrar.

 **Buenos días**. Entró la profesora de Inglés. **Les traje sus pruebas**.

Los niños se levantaron de sus sillas para saludar, percatándose rápidamente de sus pantalones y faldas manchados con pintura blanca. Eso era un desastre.

Evin y Liz rieron hasta tener un verdadero dolor de estómago. El resto de los alumnos lanzó una mirada casi asesina a las niñas, pero ellas estaban tan distraídas riéndose de lo fantástico que había resultado su plan que ignoraron lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 **¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?** Preguntó la profesora.

 **Las niñas nuevas nos mancharon la ropa.** Reclamó uno de los alumnos.

 **Sí, ellas fueron**. Habló otra niña del final de la sala.

 **No puedo hacer mi clase en estas condiciones. Llamaré a la inspectora.** Se asomó a la puerta y le pidió a uno de los auxiliares que enviara lo más rápido posible a la encargada, para solucionar el problema.

En un par de minutos llegó la inspectora, lo primero que le sorprendió fue grupo de niños que tenía frente a ella haciendo todo tipo de reclamos sobre las nuevas alumnas. Apartó a las muchachas culpables y las llevó frente a la directora,ella sabría qué hacer.

La directora escuchaba atentamente las acusaciones. Las niñas miraban a la señora tranquila, seria y hasta podría decirse que amable. Al menos no las intimidaba.

 **Niñas. He escuchado todo tipo de quejas sobre su comportamiento, no sé realmente lo que ocurrió en la clase de ciencias, pero el uniforme escolar de sus compañeros deberá reponerse, por lo tanto, necesito a sus padres aquí mañana**. Explico con tono melodioso.

Al menos Evin se percató que el carácter que poseía era distinto a la directora anterior. Aunque eso no quitaba importancia a la información que estaba recibiendo. Papá otra vez en el colegio, pero era de esperar, estaba dentro de sus planes y no le importaba. Hizo un gesto de indiferencia, entregó la libreta de comunicaciones sin decir nada. Liz copió los movimientos de Evin y esperaron pacientemente que la directora escribiera las citaciones.

 **Listo niñas. Ya pueden retirarse**. Dijo luego de entregar las citaciones.

 **¿Qué haremos?** Preguntó Liz. Que veía que Evin no mostraba mucha preocupación.

 **Entregarles esto a nuestros padres.** Contestó con indiferencia.

 **¿No estás preocupada?** Liz dejó de caminar para concentrarse en su amiga.

 **¡No! mi papá tiene la culpa por matricularme en este colegio**.

 **Recuerda que fuimos expulsadas del anterior**. Habló Liz. De pronto Evin reaccionó. Liz tenía razón el motivo por el cual estaban en el colegio Inglés era porque las habían expulsado y Trunks había visto como solución inscribirla ahí.

 **Tengo una idea**. Dijo Evin **. Firmaremos nosotras mismas**. Evin sonrió satisfecha por su fabulosa idea.

 **Mmm…pero ellos deben venir, no solo firmar**.

 **Tienes razón. No sé qué hacer**.

 **Al menos yo le diré que está cordialmente invitado a hablar con la directora. Como sea no estoy arrepentida.** Dijo Evin con desdén.

 **Yo tampoco, se lo tenían merecido. Ahí viene mamá**. Liz indicó el horizonte.

 **Y ahí está papá**. Evin suspiró con resignación.

 **¿Será un buen momento para que mi mamá le diga a tu padre que te deje ir a mi casa este fin de semana?**

 **¿Qué crees tú? Déjame ver si sobrevivo, porque a papá no le agradará mucho la noticia.**

 **Es cierto. Nos vemos mañana**. Liz corrió al encuentro de su madre. Mientras Evin caminó con paso agotado hasta el vehículo que la esperaba.

 **Hola papá**.

 **Hola Evin ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**

 **Más o menos. ¿y el tuyo?** Preguntó desviando la conversación

 **Difícil**.

Tomaron la dirección que los llevaría a casa. Cuando llegaron Bulma estaba subiendo a una nave junto a Bra, quien al verlos se despidió efusivamente.


	32. Chapter 32:La larga visita de Liz

CAPITULO 32. La larga visita de Liz

En cuanto entró a casa Trunks soltó su corbata y respiró con alivio.

 **Papá ¿Dónde están los sirvientes?** Preguntó Evin que había ido a buscar algo para comer antes de sacarse el uniforme escolar.

 **¡No puede ser! Olvidé que hoy no estarían. Ahora entiendo porque mamá y Bra salieron tan temprano. Mmmm… papá está entrenando.** Habló después de concentrarse en sentir el ki de Vegeta.

 **Tendremos que preparar nuestra comida.** Dijo resignado.

 **Papá, la última vez que cocinaste estuviste a punto de quemar la cocina**. Habló Evin.

 **Tienes razón. Llamaré a un restorant para que traigan el almuerzo**. Trunks avanzó hasta estar en el centro de la sala, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que ya sabía de memoria.

 **¿Qué quieres comer?** le preguntó a Evin antes que contestaran del otro lado. Evin mencionó su plato favorito y Trunks escogió lo que se serviría él y Vegeta.

 **Entonces solo falta la ensalada. Iré a prepararla**. Trunks colgó el teléfono y caminó hasta la cocina.

 **Enseguida te ayudaré**. Evin aprovechó el momento para llamar a Liz y preguntarle si ya había entregado la dicha comunicación a su madre.

 **No, aún no la entrego. Es que mamá está muy ocupada preparando su maleta**.

 **¿Va a viajar? ¿Por cuántos días? ¿Con quién te quedarás?** Las preguntas de Evin se asomaban una tras otra sin dar oportunidad a Liz de contestar.

 **Sí, estará toda esta semana fuera de casa porque tiene una conferencia. Estaré al cuidado de mi niñera**. Respondió Liz en cuanto pudo, antes que Evin continuara con el interrogatorio.

 **¿Por qué lo preguntas?** preguntó Liz con curiosidad.

 **Creo que tengo una idea fantástica**. Dijo Evin con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba. Liz imaginó lo mismo que Evin, pero estaba esperando que se lo propusiera.

 **¿Quieres pasar estos días en mi casa?** Más que una pregunta era un grito de alegría que se logró escuchar hasta en la cocina donde estaba Trunks.

 **Claro que sí. Le diré a mamá**. La felicidad de Liz era tan grande como la de Evin, no podía esperar un segundo más para preguntarle a su madre.

 **Y yo a papá**. Evin colgó el teléfono sin despedirse. Corrió hasta la cocina donde Trunks estaba lavando unas verduras, tenía puesto un delantal de cocina que desentonaba completamente con su ropa formal.

 **Ya está casi listo, solo falta que llegue la comida. Le avisaré a mi padre**. Habló Trunks pensando que la niña venía a ver la comida.

 **Papá, tengo una excelente noticia**. Trunks secó sus manos en el mantel que estaba sobre la mesa, se sirvió un vaso con jugo y la escuchó.

 **Liz vendrá a pasar unos días con nosotros.** Terminó la frase de una vez levantando los brazos con emoción.

Trunks se ahogó con el jugo que se estaba sirviendo, tosió hasta recuperarse por completo.

 **¿Qué dijiste?** Fue lo primero que mencionó en cuanto pudo hablar.

 **Papá. Su madre tiene que viajar a una conferencia. No podemos dejar sola a Liz ¿no crees?** Explicó Evin acudiendo a sus juegos manipuladores.

Trunks tomó asiento, afirmó sus brazos sobre la mesa y luego su cabeza cayó cansada sobre estos. Se quedó en esa posición durante unos segundos, Evin mientras tanto se quedó de pié junto a él con la cara más angelical que tenía, deseando en su interior que Liz pudiera venir.

 **Está bien. Pero deben prometer que sabrán comportarse**.

 **Por supuesto papá, no tendrás una sola queja de nosotras**. Evin saltó a los brazos de Trunks quien sonrió por el gesto espontaneo de Evin. De pronto sonó el timbre, era la comida que ya había llegado.

 **Avísale a tu abuelo que ya está lista la comida, mientras hablo con la mamá de Liz**.

 **Claro papá, como tú digas**. Terminó de decir eso y salió corriendo en busca de Vegeta.

Ya era hora del té cuando la madre de Liz vino a dejar a la niña. Liz llevaba puesto un short y una polera verde, la acompañaba una mochila con todo lo que necesitaría esa semana.

En cuanto entró a casa, las niñas se perdieron de vista entre risas y planes.

A su vez Pan tocaba la puerta.

 **Hola Pan, adelante.** Saludó Trunks al abrir la puerta, pensando que era la madre de Liz que había olvidado algo.

 **Hola Trunks ¿Cómo has estado?** Pan se acomodó en uno de los sillones y tomó una de las revistas de Bra.

 **Bra debe estar por llegar ¿Quieres tomar algo?**

 **Sí, gracias. Hace mucho calor.**

Tanto Trunks como Pan fueron a la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

 **¿No me digas que viniste volando otra vez?** Preguntó Trunks con una sonrisa.

 **No ¿cómo crees?** Rió Pan recordando sus locuras de niña.

 **¿Cómo va la nave? ¿Ya está lista? Mi abuelo está ansioso por hacer ese viaje, dice que aprovechará de visitar a unos amigos**.

 **En realidad no estoy muy enterado de eso. Mi madre no ha querido informarme lo que está haciendo, pero al parecer mi padre también viajará**. Caminaron de regreso a la sala donde estaba Vegeta disfrutando una serie que estaban dando en la televisión.

 **Sí, ojalá todo resulte bien, a propósito ¿dónde está Evin?** Preguntó de pronto Pan.

 **Está con una invitada, la niña con la cual fuimos a visitarlos hace un tiempo atrás**. Trunks indicó la ventana desde donde se podía ver a las niñas.

 **La recuerdo, esas niñas son realmente peligrosas cuando están juntas.** Pan se acercó a la ventana a observar a las niñas que jugaban a lanzarse agua de la fuente.

 **Jajaja… Lo sé.** Trunks se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza.

Minutos más tarde llegó Bra, integrándose junto a Bulma. Trunks aprovechó el momento para buscar a las niñas que se habían perdido de su vista y bastaba solo un minuto para que pudiera estallar cualquier lugar de la casa. Para su sorpresa estaban en la habitación de Evin, revisando sus cuadernos escolares.

 **¿Ya terminaste?** Preguntó Evin después de entregar la última respuesta de la tarea.

 **Sí, gracias**. Liz cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó en la mochila.

 **¿Qué hacen niñas?** Trunks la observó con curiosidad. Ese interés por sus estudios era sospechoso.

 **Sólo compartíamos respuestas**. Evin terminó de explicar con una sonrisa.

 **Les traje helado**. Trunks entregó los pocillos a las niñas.

 **Gracias papá.**

 **Gracias tío**.

 **De nada**. **Iré a revisar unos documentos, pórtense bien.** Trunks cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su oficina.

Sacó unos papeles del maletín, los leyó con cuidado y luego los firmó. Abrió el notebook que se encontraba sobre el escritorio para abrir su correo electrónico, como era normal ya tenía 20 correos sin leer y eso era poco en comparación a otros días.

 **Papá**. Evin abrió la puerta y entró con Liz a sus espaldas.

 **Dime Evin.** Trunks dejó de prestar atención al notebook para escuchar a Evin. Estaba seguro que le pediría ir al centro comercial o al parque.

 **Tienes que firmar esto**. Evin habló tan bajo que Trunks con suerte pudo escuchar. Le entregó la libreta en las manos, quien comenzó a leerla mientras Evin retrocedía unos pasos.

 **Estás invitado a hablar con la directora**. Explicó Evin resumiendo el contenido

 **Pero aquí no dice el motivo**. Explicó Trunks indicando la libreta.

 **¿No será otra de tus travesuras? ¿Cierto?** Interrogó Trunks un poco molesto, pero Evin no contestó.

 **Liz.** Se dirigió a la niña que estaba atrás de Evin

 **Sí señor**. Respondió la niña enseguida.

 **¿Tu madre también está invitada a hablar con la directora?** Trunks intentó buscar algún motivo y, si era lo que sospechaba, Liz también debía estar involucrada.

 **Sí señor**. Volvió a responder Liz sin pensar.

Trunks dirigió la mirada de una niña a otra, ambas tenían los ojos fijos en el piso. Respiró hondo y firmó la nota que como decía Evin, era una gran invitación a conversar con la directora del colegio sobre quizás que travesura.

 **Y bien ¿Me dirán lo que hicieron o prefieren esperar hasta mañana?** Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, lo que dejaba en claro su respuesta.

 **¿Tu madre firmó esta nota?** Trunks miró a Liz

 **No alcancé a entregársela, estaba ocupada preparando su viaje**. Contestó Liz sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

 **Me lo imaginé. Tráela, yo la firmaré. La llamaré luego para informarle lo ocurrido**.

 **Sí, señor**. Liz caminó hasta la salida del lugar en busca de la libreta.

 **Yo la acompaño**. Dijo Evin aprovechando el momento de salir del lugar.

Trunks solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tomó el teléfono para llamar a la madre de Liz y poder continuar con su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Liz como Evin corrían de un lugar a otro esperando a Trunks que las llevaría al colegio.

Las chicas entraron al edificio donde estaba la sala de clases y Trunks avanzó hasta la oficina de la directora.

 **Comprendo.** Se escuchó la voz de la directora, luego que Trunks le explicara que la madre de Liz no podría venir por encontrarse fuera de la ciudad y que la chica estaba en su casa a cargo de él, hasta que regresara.

 **Esta es la situación…** La señora de cabellos blancos comenzó a hablar haciendo pausas que Trunks aprovechó para indagar más. Después de terminar el joven caminó hasta la empresa, pensativo.

Las chicas salieron del colegio, vieron la limosina que las esperaba como siempre.

 **Papá está enojado**. Dijo Evin al subir.

¿ **Por qué lo dices?** Preguntó Liz

 **Porque no vino a buscarnos**. Para Evin era obvio.

Subieron al vehículo con tristeza, además de tener que aceptar el regaño de sus vidas, tenían mucha tarea que hacer.

 **Evin, tu padre las está esperando en la oficina**. La niñera tomó la mochila de las niñas y les señaló la puerta. Ambas tragaron saliva antes de entrar al lugar.

 **Ya llegamos, papá**. Evin ingresó lentamente al lugar. Trunks estaba de pié junto al escritorio hablando por teléfono, indicó las sillas que estaban junto a él y continuó su conversación por unos minutos más. Colgó el teléfono y las observó detenidamente.

 **¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa**?

 **Ellos comenzaron**. Liz acabó con el silencio que había provocado la pregunta.

 **Sí y no estoy arrepentida, es más lo haría otra vez**.

Trunks caminó hasta el sillón del escritorio y se sentó frente a ellas.

 **Niñas, entiendo que el colegio no es de su agrado, pero encontrar otro a mitad de año es imposible.** Aprovechó el silencio para continuar

 **Hablé con la madre de Liz y hemos acordado que no pagaremos los uniformes: Lo harán ustedes, ambas se quedarán tres meses sin mesada**.

 **¿Qué? ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?** Protestó Evin de inmediato.

 **Pero yo quería comprarme un set de anillos que vi en una tienda.** Liz estaba ahorrando hace meses para comprarse unas joyas.

 **Ya está decidido. Ahora quiero averiguar ¿cómo hicieron la explosión? y espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, Evin.** Trunks miró fijamente a Evin logrando hacerla sentir incómoda. Evin miró a Liz y luego el piso.

 **Ve a buscarlos**. Trunks señaló la puerta con disgusto.

 **Están acá, papá. Iba a regresarlos en cuanto pudiera**. Evin acercó unos pequeños frascos donde había vaciado los combustibles de Bulma que ya estaban casi vacios.

 **¡Evin!** Exclamó Trunks ante la preocupación que se pudieran caer los frascos accidentalmente y poner en peligro su vida.

 **Señor, Evin los usó con mucho cuidado, se lo prometo**. La inocente voz de Liz salió en defensa de Evin. La mirada de Trunks, heredada de Vegeta, silenció a Liz.

 **Están castigadas**. Sentenció Trunks sin remordimientos indicando la salida. Las niñas se levantaron de sus asientos casi al mismo tiempo.

 **Evin quédate, tenemos que conversar seriamente**.

 **Sí, papá**.

Liz salió del lugar, en la sala estaba Vegeta tomando un refresco, mientras veía la televisión. Entró a la habitación y esperó a Evin.

 **Evin, ¿fue muy severo?** Preguntó Liz cuando vio que su amiga había abierto la puerta.

 **No, no mucho, pero si me expulsan del colegio tendré clases particulares en casa**. Informó Evin.

 **Eso sí que es terrible y ¿qué más te dijo?**

 **Que no debí entrar al laboratorio.** Habló Evin con pesar **.**

 **Me lo imaginé. Tengo hambre**. Habló Liz recordando que aún no había almorzado

 **Los sirvientes están con descanso, papá ya tiene que haber llamado para que traigan la comida**. Evin caminó hasta el closet, escogió una ropa y se sacó el uniforme.


	33. Chapter 33: Una nueva esperanza

Capitulo 33

Evin estaba escondida en la sala de fotocopias de la empresa, en un tonto juego con Liz, cuando oyó la conversación de una de las secretarias, que pedía privacidad para copiar unos documentos de los cuales no podía enterarse absolutamente nadie y eso incluía al presidente de la empresa, o sea su padre. "¿Qué intenta ocultarle?", se preguntó la niña con mirada de reproche hacia la traidora. Detrás de un mueble esperó hasta que la joven se descuidó por unos instantes para atender su celular, oprimió los botones para sacar la suficiente cantidad de copias y entregarselos su padre. Cuando entró Liz para descubrirla, Evin cerró la puerta no iba a permitir la entrada a nadie. Las secretarias golpeaban insistentemente, intentaban convencerla de alguna manera sobre la importancia de abrir para continuar con sus labores, pero Evin no cedía. Una de las muchachas se dio por vencida y decidió hablar con la asistente del presidente, tal vez ella podría intervenir, pero Gloria consciente de la terquedad de Evin, decidió acudir directamente a Trunks.

 **Señor ocurre algo en la sala de copiado, la señorita Evin no permite entrar a nadie.** Gloria habló casi sin respirar para poder continuar con su trabajo. Trunks la miró unos instantes tratando de asimilar lo que decía y, dejar su concentración en los papeles, de lado.

 **Voy enseguida.** Se levantó de la silla. No esperaba pasar el día en la empresa con ambas niñas sin regañarlas, era obvio que más de un problema iban a ocasionar, a pesar que le habían prometido comportarse, pero no había remedio. Vegeta se había rehusado a cuidarlas "Ni lo sueñes", era la respuesta enfática que había recibido de parte del príncipe de la raza guerrera en cuanto le propuso la idea.

 **Abre la puerta, Evin**. Habló Trunks luego de golpear suavemente entre la multitud de secretarias. De inmediato se escucharon los pasos de las niñas.

 **Papá** , t **ienes que ver esto**. Evin tomó la mano de Trunks y lo jaló hacia adentro para luego cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

 **¿Qué significa todo este desastre?** Preguntó Trunks con el seño fruncido. El piso estaba con papeles esparcidos como una alfombra y la fotocopiadora seguía sacando más papeles. Trunks se inclinó a recoger uno de los documentos a la vez que Evin le acercaba otro.

Trunks tomó los documentos que le entregó Evin, los leyó detenidamente intentando comprender entre las miradas de las niñas que lo acompañaban. ¿Qué era esa nueva nave que estaba construyendo su madre?, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en su casa y esa nave espacial con características extraordinarias era la prueba. Hace meses que veía a su madre entrar y salir del laboratorio, tomar apuntes y solicitar piezas exclusivas a Corporation Capsule que en muchas ocasiones atrasaban los otros proyectos, no había sido capaz de reprochárselo por ser su madre la que lo solicitaba, pero todo aquello era misterioso.

 **¿Es algo grave?** Se atrevió a preguntar Evin, sacando a Trunks de sus pensamientos. Él miró hacía la dirección donde estaba la pequeña. Gracias a ella había descubierto todo esto, aunque las copias que estaban tiradas en el suelo, eran demasiado exageradas "¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió sacar tantas copias?, pensó por unos instantes mientras miraba el piso.

 **Lo siento. Quise apretar el número 3, una copia para ti, una para mí y otra para Liz, pero accidentalmente apreté 300**. Sonrió Evin adivinando los pensamientos de Trunks.

Trunks caminó hacia la fotocopiadora y la reinició, según la máquina aun faltaban 100 copias más y con la que tenía era suficiente para descifrar el misterio.

 **Gracias Evin. No tienes que preocuparte es una nueva máquina que está construyendo mi madre**. Trunks acarició el cabello de la niña acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa.

 **Y ¿Por qué no quiere que te enteres de ella?** Interrogó Evin mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Trunks no supo qué responderle, de hecho él también se preguntaba lo mismo.

 **Porque tal vez es una sorpresa.** Respondió sin convencerse el mismo de sus palabras **. Será mejor que vayan a estudiar, mañana tienen inglés y, por lo que recuerdo, les dificulta**.

Liz escuchó en silencio, por más que no quisiera aceptarlo estaba bajo las reglas de una adulto que no se caracterizaba por ser muy permisivo. Miró a Trunks que estaba parado frente a ellas esperando que obedecieran. Aquel adulto no solo le estaba imponiendo un horario de estudios que estaba muy lejos de su rutina diaria, sino además reforzar los contenidos de su asignatura más odiada, aquella que ni siquiera hojeaba cuando estaba en casa. La figura de Trunks se acercó a ellas con paso lento, hasta podría decirse que un poco pensativo.

 **Vayan niñas, obedezcan**. Se asomó a la puerta y solicitó al encargado de limpieza que recogiera las hojas y las destruyera en el picapapeles. Trunks se apartó hacía una pared para afirmarse y revisar detalladamente el nuevo proyecto de Bulma, sin duda era una nave espacial, pero: El nuevo combustible, los cálculos que le había pedido hace unos días, el material que utilizaba…

Esperó a que estuviera todo en orden y se retiró a la oficina, donde Evin y Liz estudiaban sentadas frente al escritorio con gesto de disgusto. Trunks se acomodó en el lugar de siempre, ensimismado, miró a Evin y de pronto se le vino una idea a su cabeza, "¡Es imposible!" Exclamó de pronto levantándose de la silla al mismo tiempo que lo decía. Las niñas dejaron sus estudios y lo miraron curiosas. Trunks tomó el teléfono y llamó al celular de su madre, no podía postergarlo más, si era lo que pensaba se abriría una herida que le había costado mucho curar.

 **Madre**. Habló en cuanto le contestaron **¿Ya llegaste a casa? Necesito hablar contigo urgente**. El tono de Trunks era serio, podría decirse que estaba enfadado.

 **Aún no, pero puedes decírmelo por teléfono**. Respondió Bulma despreocupada.

 **¡No!. Llegaré antes a casa, procura estar ahí, es importante**. Esperó a que Bulma accediera y colgó.

 **Muy bien niñas, en casa podrán continuar estudiando**. Trunks se levantó del cómodo sillón de cuero, ordenó algunos papeles he informó a su asistente que cerrara la agenda por hoy.

Cuando llegó a casa Bulma estaba sentada en el sofá disfrutando una bebida. Trunks entregó las mochilas de las niñas a una de las sirvientas que había salido a recibirlo y sin más preámbulos se acercó a Bulma.

 **Madre, necesito que hablemos en privado**. Bulma se sentía curiosa ante tanto misterio y la urgencia que solicitaba Trunks la había llevado a postergar su cita con la peluquería. Avanzó rumbo a la oficina que estaba en casa, era el sitio más privado de todo el lugar, donde nadie podía entrar sin ante golpear la puerta. Trunks siguió sus pasos, cuando Liz le interrumpió.

 **Señor, hemos estudiado mucho**. Habló antes que el padre de Evin desapareciera tras la puerta.

 **Liz, en cuanto salga iré a la habitación a ver cuánto has estudiado ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.** Trunks le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y luego cerró la puerta.

 **¿Es en serio?** Preguntó Liz a su amiga. Evin encogió los hombros y caminó a la habitación para continuar estudiando.

 **Como te dijo: en cuanto salga de esa oficina vendrá a interrogarnos sobre lo que estudiamos y si no has aprendido nada, prepárate para estudiar dos horas más**. Explicó Evin que ya sabía por experiencia como Trunks se aseguraba que aprendiera.

 **¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que nos interrogaría? estuve todo el rato en la empresa fingiendo que estudiaba**. Reclamó Liz con enfado. Sin perder más tiempo tomó el cuaderno e intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía escrito en él.

 **Mamá, he descubierto esto**. Trunks acercó una hoja a Bulma quien lo reconoció enseguida.

 **Trunks. Necesito que me escuches iba a decírtelo, pero primero quería asegurarme que todo funcionaría...** Comenzó Bulma un poco nerviosa.

 **Con ayuda de Gokú descubrimos donde se encuentra el planeta de los Namekusei y…bueno, se me ocurrió la idea de…** Bulma hablaba nerviosa y a la vez entusiasta.

 **No lo digas, madre. ¿Sabes cuántas veces hemos intentado revivir a Mai?** Interrumpió con furia.

 **Esta vez será diferente, Trunks. Te lo aseguro**. Reafirmó Bulma acercándose a Trunks para tocar su hombro. La furia de Trunks se transformó en nostalgia, y rendido se sentó en uno de los sillones. **Durante estos últimos meses he visto que has salido con chicas, han sido muchas, pero no te das cuenta que en realidad es una**. Trunks la miró con curiosidad **. ¿No lo ves? Algunas tienen el pelo igual al de Mai, otras su figura o su carácter. Trunks por más que intente salir con una chica igual a Mai, no será lo mismo. Déjame intentarlo, puedes mantenerte al margen de todo esto, entiendo que para ti es doloroso, pero es una esperanza**. Bulma caminó hacia él.

 **Está bien, pero no quiero que Evin se entere. Si esto no resulta sufriría mucho**. Trunks miró serio. Su obligación era proteger a Evin y las locuras de su madre debían permanecer en secreto. Se levantó de la silla un poco más repuesto y abrazó a Bulma por esta nueva esperanza.

 **Te lo prometo, Trunks. No quiero dañar a Evin**. Bulma lo envolvió en un abrazo cálido, sabía que su hijo lo necesitaba por más que quisiera ser fuerte ante Evin, a ella no podía engañarla, era su madre.

Espero sus comentarios si es que les gustó… Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, pero últimamente he estado leyendo fics. Mi amiga Akane también está escribiendo uno se llama "los hijos de Trunks y Goten" es una historia divertida similar a esta. Cariños a todos y Bye.


	34. Chapter 34

Trunks caminó lentamente hasta el borde de la piscina, se recostó en una de las sillas que se encontraba en el lugar, y con manos sobre su nuca miró el cielo estrellado. Los recuerdos aparecían uno tras otro, bombardeándolo al punto de adormecerlo.

Unos pasos se acercaban a él, sonrió sin mirar quién era, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y murmuró "Evin".

 **¿Qué haces?** Preguntó la pequeña, que se acomodó al lado de la silla y miró al cielo, buscando lo que fuera que estaba mirando Trunks.

 **Estaba mirando las estrellas ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?** Trunks la tomó en sus brazos, para cubrirla del frío de la noche, le quitó los cabellos que tenía en la frente y la miró a los ojos. La oscuridad acentuaba el brillo de la inocente mirada de Evin. Por unos instantes vio el rostro de Mai, era imposible no recordar a su esposa, siempre estaría presente en Evin.

 **Papá ¿Cómo conociste a mamá?** la niña, tan perspicaz como sus padres, no necesitaba que Trunks le dijera en qué estaba pensando. El padre de la pequeña curiosa, parpadeo como intentando volver en sí y, como si lo estuviera viviendo, aparecieron en su mente imágenes de su niñez. Mientras relataba la historia, la niña prestaba atención a cada una de las travesuras infantiles de sus padres y reía con las anécdotas que habían vivido. Un bostezo inevitable terminó con el relato de su padre.

 **Ya es tarde, vamos a la cama. Liz ya debe estar dormida.** Trunks se levantó, tomó de la mano a Evin y caminó hasta entrar a casa.

A la mañana siguiente Evin y Liz jugaban a lanzar flores en la piscina para decorarla. De acuerdo a la deducción de las pequeñas, aromatizarían el agua, además de darle un hermoso colorido al lugar. Sin embargo, un fuerte impacto le puso fin a su juego. Corrieron al jardín y se detuvieron frente a una nave. El niño que estaba dentro comenzó a bajar con dificultad, se balanceaba de un lado a otro, hasta finalmente caer desplomado ante la mirada atónita de las niñas. Inmediatamente Evin corrió en busca de ayuda, mientras Liz se quedó para acompañar al niño. Minutos después Bulma apareció en el lugar, tomó al niño en sus brazos y con ayuda de uno de los empleados, lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma y las niñas rodearon al muchacho. Por su altura y rasgos, no representaba más de once años, pero algo llama la atención de los presentes y era su parecido a Trunks.

 **Es extraño, ¿no crees?** Bulma caminó con lentitud hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros del rostro del niño.

 **Mamá, vas a despertarlo**. Habló Trunks. Sin embargo, la advertencia fue tarde, el recién llegado entreabrió los ojos y susurró "¿papá?", luego cerró los ojos perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente dejando a los presentes estupefactos.

 **¿Dijo "papá"?** Bulma miró a Vegeta y Trunks. Ambos parpadearon nerviosos.

 **Es imposible que sea yo**. Exclamó Vegeta enseguida.

 **Eh…** Trunks tartamudeo un poco, para él también era imposible, ese niño era mayor que Evin, lo que significaba que le habría tenido que ser infiel a Mai, definitivamente las fechas no coincidían. Un largo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, eran muchas preguntas las que aparecían y debían esperar a que despertara el único ser que podía responderlas.

Trunks se apartó y caminó hasta la ventana, miró la nave destruida que aún estaba en el jardín y luego habló **Mamá, ¿será la máquina del tiempo?**

 **No, no lo es. Es una nave que no recuerdo, pero de todas formas la revisaré. Es un modelo muy interesante, estoy segura que será muy útil para la compañía**.

Bulma se retiró de la habitación sin notar que sus palabras habían dejado aún más inquieto a Trunks. Todo lo señalaba a él, pero estaba seguro que no era el padre de aquel niño.

Las niñas, aburridas de esperar a que su nuevo compañero de juegos despertara, decidieron salir a jugar. Trunks por su parte acomodó una de las sillas cerca del ventanal, acomodó una pierna sobre su otro muslo y esperó pacientemente.

Las horas pasaban, el sol se acomodaba sobre el horizonte, cuando el niño comenzó a moverse inquieto, se estiró como despertando de un exquisito sueño, se sentó, restregó sus ojos y con una gran sonrisa, habló a la persona que estaba en penumbras.

 **Lo lamento papá, no fue mi intención**. Fueron las primeras palabras que Trunks escuchó mientras caminaba para encender la luz. El niño palideció cuando vio con quien hablaba y notó que la habitación no era la de su casa. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y cuando iba a escapar, Trunks le tomó un brazo para detenerlo.

 **Toma asiento.** La voz y mirada de Trunks no permitió discusiones.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama y bajó la mirada.

 **¿Cuál es tu nombre?** Interrogó Trunks en cuanto el niño regresó a su sitio

 **Kyo.** Respondió enseguida tragando saliva con dificultad, los nervios se apoderaban de él, las manos comenzaron a temblarle, así que prefirió entrelazarlas para disimularlo.

 **Kyo, tienes mucho que explicar ¿no crees?** Trunks se sentó junto al niño y esperó a que respondiera, pero solo había silencio. **No te moverás de aquí hasta que respondas**.

 **Fue un accidente, no quise tomar la nave**.

 **¿A qué te refieres?**

 **Subí a la nave para conocerla por dentro, pero no sabía que funcionaría al presionar el botón verde.** Explicó el niño con preocupación. **Debo regresar a casa ahora o estaré en problemas, mis padres deben estar muy preocupados.**

 **Ya tienes problemas y muchos. Además, la nave está destruida**. Expresó Trunks.

 **¿Qué? Ahora no podré regresar a casa**.

 **No te preocupes, mi madre podrá repararla. Eres muy parecido a mí, ¿lo sabías?** La pregunta tenía un fin obvio. **¿Quiénes son tus padres?** Nuevamente el silencio invadió el lugar. **Te recuerdo que no saldrás de aquí hasta que respondas todas mis preguntas.**

 **Lo sé. Mi madre es Mai y tú eres mi padre. Estábamos visitando a mis abuelos, cuando vi la nueva nave que había fabricado mi abuela, quise verla por dentro y accidentalmente presioné el botón, tal como le expliqué hace un momento**.

 **Eres mi hijo… y Evin… no comprendo**. Trunks comenzó a tartamudear confundido.

 **Evin, es mi fastidiosa hermana mayor**. Exclamó el niño con desdén.

 **No te expreses así de tu hermana**. Regaño Trunks en el acto. El niño encogió los hombros resignado.

 **Kyo ¿Cuántos años tienen tú y tu hermana?** Preguntó Trunks un poco más tranquilo.

 **Tengo 10 años y Evin 18. Tienes que saber que se escapa por las noches para salir con su novio, jamás te lo había dicho porque me amenazó con contarte… eh. Bueno, se escapa por la ventana**. Kyo sonrió con nerviosismo, lo que le pareció gracioso al padre del niño. Trunks comenzó a comprender, si los planes que tenía Bulma de revivir a Mai funcionaban, es probable que ese niño que estaba frente a él, naciera.

 **Tengo que explicarte algo, tu madre en esta época…**

 **Lo sé papá, ya me lo habían contado. Interrumpió Kyo.** Un sonido proveniente del estómago del niño retumbo en la habitación. Ambos rieron, sus estómagos estaban pidiendo comida.

 **Ven vamos a comer, Kyo**. Trunks le extendió una mano, que Kyo aceptó sin dudar.

Iban caminando por el pasillo, cuando Evin y Liz aparecieron corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

 **Hola, por fin despertaste. ¿Vamos a jugar?**. Invitó Evin

 **Al menos en esta época no es tan desagradable**. Murmuró Kyo

Bueno chicos (as), aquí está el avance del capitulo. Agradezco que aún lo sigan leyendo, a pesar de no actualizar tanto como antes. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO… Bye


	35. Chapter 35:Un pequeño viaje

**Eres bienvenido Kyo. Trunks, me darás un nieto muy guapo**. Las palabras entusiastas de Bulma sonrojaron a Kyo, aunque ya debía estar acostumbrado a sus innumerables halagos y regaños excesivos.

 **Muchas gracias abuelita.** El muchacho hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, dando muestras de sus modales. **Pero necesito regresar a casa lo antes posible, mis padres deben estar preocupados. No me sorprendería que llegara mi madre a buscarme a esta época**.

 **Quédate tranquilo Kyo, ya estoy trabajando en la nave y pronto estará lista. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?** Bulma se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a la altura del niño.

 **¿Continúo siendo igual de hermosa en el futuro?** Bulma sonrió, mientras Vegeta y Trunks se miraron avergonzados por la impertinencia.

 **Sí abuelita, continúas siéndolo.** La inteligencia y experiencia del muchacho lo ayudó a responder lo que Bulma deseaba escuchar.

Las niñas, que también estaban en la sala, observaban al recién llegado con curiosidad. Liz inmediatamente se sintió atraída por él, no quitaba la mirada del niño, le parecía interesante, pero más que eso, guapo.

 **Evin, tu hermano es muy guapo ¿Tendrá novia?** Preguntó Liz cerca del oído de Evin.

 **Pero ¿qué cosas dices?. Ven vamos a preguntarle si quiere jugar con nosotras**. Evin tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y prácticamente arrastrándola se acercaron al nuevo amor de Liz, para llevarlo al salón de juegos. Kyo caminó por la habitación, tomó una consola y luego la dejó en su lugar. Liz no apartaba la vista de él, pero Evin le dio un pisotón que la ayudó a reaccionar "ya basta" reclamó con enfado.

 **Kyo. ¿Te parece si jugamos con estas pistolas de dardos?** Evin le acercó una, el niño la miró con desconfianza y luego la tomó. No sentía muchos deseos de jugar, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

 **Está bien. Juguemos.** Respondió Kyo con amabilidad. Lamentablemente a penas terminó de hablar, Liz le lanzó un dardo con la intención de atraer su atención, sin embargo, Evin quiso vengar a su hermano y le lanzó uno de regreso a su mejor amiga, Liz lanzó con fuerza una almohada a Evin, pero su enemiga no se daría por vencida y le respondió de igual manera. Kyo comenzó a reír, Liz y Evin eran una pesadilla en su época y ahora verlas pelear entre ellas, era un sueño hecho realidad.

 **Ya dejen de pelear**. Kyo se interpuso evitando que continuaran lanzándose cosas entre ellas. Tanto Evin como Liz, se detuvieron y miraron con rencor. Al mismo muchacho le sorprendió decir estas palabras, pero habían servido.

 **Ella comenzó**. Reclamó Liz

 **¿Estás segura?** Evin avanzó hasta Liz con las manos en su cintura.

 **Papá viene para acá, dejen de pelear**. Regañó Kyo con voz alta para ser escuchado.

Las niñas se detuvieron en Kyo, ¿Cómo sabía que venía Trunks?, eso significaba que ¡entrenaba! ¿Qué poderes tenía? ¿Cuál era su nivel?, las preguntas aparecían una tras otra en la mente de Evin.

 **Kyo** …Cuando Evin iba preguntar los detalles, se abrió la puerta y entró Trunks.

 **Ya es tarde niños. Vayan a la cama**.

 **Papá ¿Cuándo estará lista la nave?**

 **No lo sé Kyo, pero estamos trabajando mucho**. Trunks al igual que Bulma continuaron trabajando después de la cena, para repararla cuanto antes, eso lo había hecho olvidar que tenía que llevar a los niños a la cama.

 **Papá, Kyo pudo sentir tu energía. Supo que venías para acá.** La voz entusiasta de Evin fue acompañada de unos movimientos de brazos.

 **Me imagine que entrenabas**. Trunks sacudió el pelo del niño con orgullo. **Espero que mañana me muestres tus poderes**.

 **Claro, te sorprenderá lo fuerte que soy**. Respondió el niño, entusiasmado.

Trunks acompañó a las niñas hasta su cuarto, y luego le indicó a Kyo cuál sería la habitación que ocuparía durante su estancia.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyo comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, curioso. Cuando lo vio la servidumbre le ofrecieron desayuno, pero Kyo lo rechazó, él no estaba buscando comida, quería saber dónde estaba su nave y cuánto faltaba para estar lista. No es que se sintiera incómodo en ese lugar, el problema era que tenía una familia que lo esperaba, su madre probablemente estaba fuera de sí por la preocupación y estaba de más decirlo que eso le costaría su libertad por un par de días o tal vez semanas, dependiendo del humor de sus padres. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de uno de los laboratorios de Bulma, la puerta exigía ingresar la clave para poder entrar, pero para Kyo esto no era un problema, había visto en varias oportunidades a su abuela cómo digitaba "secretamente" su fecha de nacimiento.

 **¿Qué haces Kyo?** Evin cruzó las manos en su espalda. Liz estaba junto a ella, como siempre.

 **Quiero entrar**.

 **Es el laboratorio de nuestra abuela, está prohibido entrar. Es una pésima idea desobedecer a papá, al menos en esta época**. Evin tomó la mano de Kyo para impedírselo, sin embargo, él la quitó.

 **En la mía también, pero necesito entrar**. Terminó de hablar y digitó la clave. La puerta se entreabrió Kyo entró sin pensarlo dos veces. El laboratorio era distinto al que tenía Bulma en su época, los muebles eran diferentes y las herramientas utilizadas también. Evin y Liz lo siguieron teniendo cuidado de no tocar algo que pudiera llevar a volar y dispararles como la última vez.

 **No había visto esa nave antes ¡Que extraño!** Kyo entró a la nave que estaba en el centro del laboratorio, esa no era su nave ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba su nave? ¿Será que estaba en el otro laboratorio? Pero era imposible, el otro laboratorio era pequeño como para tener una nave guardada dentro **. ¿Evin qué haces?** Regaño Kyo al ver que su hermana presionaba unos botones para colocar música. Ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que apretar los botones de una nave no era recomendable.

 **Lo siento, es que hay demasiado silencio**.

 **Te equivocaste de botón, Evin. Este dice "prender".** Explicó Liz presionando el botón.

 **¡No!** Kyo lanzó un grito pero no sirvió, la nave ya se movía rumbo al espacio a una gran velocidad.

 **Estamos en serios problemas**. Habló Kyo mirando por la ventana de la nave. **Ahora no solo querrá matarme mi padre del futuro sino también el del pasado. ¡Maldición Liz, en qué estabas pensando!** Kyo llevó sus manos a la cabeza, el planeta Tierra cada vez se veía más pequeño a medida que ellos se alejaban más cada segundo.

OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO. SI ES HACÍ ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI NO…EEE.. BUENO, DEJEMOSLO ASÍ.JJAJAJA. CARIÑOS Y BYE.


	36. Chapter 36 ¿Un nuevo hogar?

Evin se apartó de la ventana, avanzó hasta una repisa en busca de algo para comer.

 **Kyo, tengo hambre. No desayuné**. Habló, pensando que su hermano podría ayudarle. Kyo también tenía hambre pero no podía quejarse, no había un adulto que los pudiera ayudar con su problema.

 **Yo también, Evin. Ven busquemos alguna capsula. Esta nave estaba preparándose para un viaje y si no me equivoco debe haber comida en algún lugar de la cocina**. Kyo y Evin fueron hasta la pequeña cocina que estaba en la nave. Revisó los cajones y tal como pensaba, habían unas capsulas con alimento. Tomó unas frutas para lavarlas, pero no había agua.

 **¿Ocurre algo, Kyo?** Evin miró con preocupación al niño que no se movía frente a la llave.

 **No tenemos agua**. Respondió Kyo respirando con resignación.

 **Chicos, tengo que mostrarles algo**. Liz llevó a sus amigos hasta la gran ventana de la cabina principal ¡ **Miren!** En la trayectoria de la nave se encontraba un planeta el cual estaban a segundos de impactar.

 **No es posible. Siéntense y coloquen sus cinturones de seguridad**. Kyo corrió a los controles, buscó el volante o algo con que poder controlar la velocidad e impedir el accidente. Estaban atravesando la atmosfera, la nave se sacudía con fuerza, los niños gritaban con cada movimiento. Poco a poco la velocidad disminuyó y Kyo logró controlar la nave hasta descender.

 **Evin, al menos tu hermano sabe conducir**. Habló Liz recordando la vez que Evin condujo. Las niñas desabrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y se asomaron a la ventana para conocer el nuevo lugar. Desde la ventana se apreciaba césped, árboles, pero ningún habitante.

 **Tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Vi unos trajes especiales en el closet de los dormitorios, podemos utilizarlos aunque no sean de nuestra talla. Además no sabemos si aquí hay oxigeno.** Kyo terminó de apagar la nave y miró hacia atrás en busca de su hermana y Liz, pero ya no estaban, la puerta de la nave estaba abierta y las niñas recorrían el bosque. **¿Es una broma? son muy imprudentes**. Kyo bajó de la nave en busca de las niñas.

 **Quedémonos juntos, puede ser peligroso**. Habló el muchacho. Evin y Liz giraron para ver a Kyo detrás de ellas, se veía molesto.

 **Tenemos sed**. Explicó Liz.

 **Buscaremos agua, pero no se aparten**. Advirtió Kyo. Entre los niños se hizo un pequeño silencio, habían escuchado un sonido conocido "era agua", las niñas sin pensarlo corrieron siguiendo el ruido, olvidándose por completo que estaban en un sitio desconocido. Kyo se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba seguro que la imprudencia de esas niñas le ocasionarían un problema mayor que el que ya tenía.

 **Me puedes explicar ¿Cómo sobreviviste hasta los dieciocho años?** Le preguntó Kyo enfadado. Evin no prestó atención a las palabras de Kyo, entró al río y tomó grandes sorbos de agua, el muchacho hizo lo mismo, al menos las niñas habían solucionado el problema del agua.


	37. Chapter 37:Invasores

**Aún no entiendo ¿cómo pudieron averiguar la clave? Estos niños son incorregibles, Trunks.** Bulma caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Se llevó el cigarrillo una vez más a la boca para calmar sus nervios, era el tercero que fumaba, lo aplastó fuertemente en el cenicero y cruzó sus brazos.

 **Yo tampoco puedo entenderlo.** Trunks hizo una pausa, tal vez la llegada de Kyo tenía mucho que ver en eso, ya que mostraba una gran curiosidad por las naves que se construían en la empresa. **Llamé a la casa del señor Gokú, pero no estaba. Su esposa me dijo que salió para entrenar y no sabía cuánto se demoraría**. Explicó Trunks respirando hondo para calmarse.

 **Iré a buscarlo.** Habló Vegeta,luego caminó hasta la puerta. No se quedaría un minuto más escuchando los reclamos de Bulma.

 **Gracias papá, es la única manera de encontrarlos pronto. Ojalá estén bien y cuando sepa que lo están, yo mismo me encargaré de asesinarlos.** Trunks se acomodó en el sofá donde antes estaba Vegeta, revisó los números de su celular y marcó el número de Goten, tal vez él tendría más detalles del lugar donde estaba Gokú. La nave que había construido Bulma alcanzaba una gran velocidad, por lo tanto, la única esperanza era utilizar la técnica de teletransportación, la cual funcionaría si los niños no estaban muy lejos del planeta Tierra.

Luego de tres horas de espera y búsqueda de soluciones, apareció Gokú. Vegeta ya le había explicado los planes de buscarlos a través de la energía de Kyo, pero Gokú no lo conocía, así que tenían que intentar buscar a Evin, era un trabajo difícil, pero él podría hacerlo.

 **Vamos al planeta de Kaiosama, él podrá ayudarnos**. Gokú se llevó dos dedos a la frente y desapareció junto al padre de los niños perdidos.

Mientras los adultos intentaban hasta lo imposible por encontrar a los menores, estos descansaban a la orilla del río.

 **Esto es genial. Llamaré a este planeta "Evin 1" ¿Qué les parece?** Preguntó Evin levantando las manos feliz por su descubrimiento.

 **Una pésima idea. Este planeta tiene habitantes**. Contestó su hermano sin mirarla

 **¿Por qué no lo dijiste?**

 **Porque prefiero que no sepan que estamos aquí, no sabemos cómo lo tomarán. Ahora debemos buscar la manera de volver a nuestro planeta**. Kyo se inclinó y miró a las niñas que lo acompañaban. **Regresemos a la nave**. Habló en vista que no se movían.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, una enorme serpiente salió de entre los árboles que rodeaban a los niños y avanzó hasta ellos con la intención de transformarlos en su almuerzo. Evin y Liz quedaron congeladas por el miedo, no sabían por donde escapar, el animal los miraba fijamente. Kyo colocó a las chicas detrás de él y adoptó una posición de pelea.

 **Quédense detrás**. Ordenó sin quitar la vista del animal.

La serpiente se enrolló frente a su comida y se lanzó contra él con las mandíbulas abiertas. En un rápido movimiento, Kyo la golpeó hasta que se derrumbó. Luego regresó a su postura inicial, frente a las niñas para protegerlas.

 **Muy bien, Kyo. Tú puedes vencerla**. Gritó Liz

La serpiente se levantó sin complicaciones, esos golpes no eran suficientes para derrotarla, Kyo no quería destruirla pero sus intentos por amedrentarla no estaban sirviendo, así que se movió amenazante hacia ella, logrando que por fin el animal retrocediera hasta desaparecer detrás de los arboles.

 **¡Bien!** Exclamaron las chicas

 **Eres muy fuerte, Kyo**. Liz se acercó hasta Kyo que volvía a su postura normal,

 **No perdamos tiempo, vámonos**.

 **Sí**. Gritaron las chicas. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, corrieron rumbo a la nave seguidas por su protector, tenían que salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

 **Es difícil cuidar a Evin**. Suspiró Kyo agotado por la responsabilidad de tener que proteger a su hermana, que ahora era mucho menor que él. ¡ **¿Qué es eso?!**

Cuando estaban a pasos de llegar a la nave, fueron rodeados por un grupo de soldados que los apuntaban con sus armas, sin dejarles escape. Uno de los soldados se acercó a la nave y la rodeo en busca de la entrada, enseguida Kyo voló, la convirtió en capsula para guardarla en su bolsillo, antes que la destruyeran o la tomaran. El soldado furioso pensó que el muchacho la había hecho desaparecer con algún tipo de magia y lo golpeó con el arma hasta hacerlo caer al suelo ante los gritos de las niñas que corrieron en su ayuda. Kyo lo miró con furia, podía destrozarlo con un golpe, pero corría el riesgo que dispararan y un proyectil llegara hasta cualquiera de las niñas que estaban junto a él.

 **¡Maldición!** Exclamó guardando su ira.


	38. Chapter 38: Un nuevo enemigo

Los guardias llevaros a los niños hasta un calabozo de aspecto lúgubre, el piso estaba húmedo, la ventana tenía protecciones, pero permitía que entraran unos pequeños rayos de sol. Uno de los escoltas empujó a los rehenes dentro de la celda y cerró la puerta con una extraña llave.

 **Aquí se quedarán hasta que el gran líder los llame.** Habló el guardia con una mueca de burla en el rostro.

 **¿Qué haremos Kyo? Tengo miedo**. Evin se apegó a su hermano, miró hacia los lados, ya no quería pasar un segundo más en ese sitio.

 **Escaparemos cuando llegue la noche.** Kyo tenía la mirada fría, estaba concentrado en formar un plan de escape sin heridos. No podía salir volando con ambas niñas, tendría que ser corriendo, lo cual era muy peligroso considerando la velocidad de las pequeñas. **En cuanto salgamos correremos al bosque, para perderlos ¿De acuerdo?** Preguntó Kyo, aún preocupado. Tanto Evin como Liz, sabían que no era fácil escapar con ellas, por ende debían ayudar a Kyo lo máximo posible. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

Kyo esperó la oscuridad de la noche para concentrar la energía en su puño y destrozar la puerta de la celda, en seguida corrieron por los pasillos evitando a los guardias, hasta finalmente entrar a un lugar donde preparaban alimentos, Kyo escogió algunas cosas y continuó corriendo junto a las niñas.

 **¿Qué es eso?** Preguntó Liz. Kyo vaciaba un contenido de color viscoso sobre unos papeles que estaban en el piso. Los acomodó cerca de la entrada de una estancia repleta de soldados e hizo un camino con el resto del líquido.

 **Es aceite**. Respondió él muchacho con tranquilidad.

Cuando prendió el papel se formó una nube de humo, los nativos comenzaron a toser ordenándole al guardia encargado de la puerta de acceso, que las abriera. Los niños aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar y seguir con el plan de Kyo.

Las niñas corrían lo más rápido que permitían sus pies, mientras los soldados los seguían de cerca. Evin cayó al suelo agotada, ya no podía dar un paso más, Kyo la levantó y tomó en sus brazos para continuar, mientras con la otra mano ayudaba a Liz, pero la otra niña también estaba cansada, no resistiría mucho tiempo. Necesitaban llegar pronto a un lugar seguro donde activar la capsula de la nave y salir de ese planeta. Para sorpresa de todos, el sol ya se estaba asomando. Kyo se detuvo frente a la montaña que le impedía continuar, para ver en qué dirección ir, colocó a Evin sobre el suelo y dejó a Liz descansar, miró hacia atrás aún se oía la voz de los soldados. Era la única oportunidad que tenía, ya no podía continuar. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo la capsula para activarla.

 **¡Ahí están!** Escuchó que gritaban. Kyo guardó la capsula, tendría que pelear, no había más alternativa, giró la cabeza para ver a Evin y Liz ¿Cómo podría pelear sin que las niñas salieran lastimadas? El sonido de unos disparos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Formó un campo de fuerza para evitar que los tiros llegaran hasta ellos, pero la posición también le impedía atacar. Los soldados disparaban sin detenerse, era una bomba de tiempo. Las niñas aterradas se aferraron a Kyo, no había escapatoria.

 **Que técnica tan simple.** Habló un ser que descendía del cielo con los brazos cruzados.

Los niños miraron al sujeto, tenía un aspecto siniestro. Kyo frunció la entreceja y elevó su energía, ese ser tenía una energía maligna y era poderoso.

 **Vamos, saca ese campo de energía, estás perdido**. Habló el enemigo que tenía enfrente.

 **No lo hagas Kyo, tengo miedo.** Habló Evin.

 **Tranquila, no lo haré, pero necesitamos salir de aquí.** Respondió Kyo elevando aún más su poder.

Las dejo en la parte más emocionante. Mil gracias por los comentarios, ya sea por interno o los publicados. POR SUS COMENTARIOS HE CONTINUADO ESCRIBIENDO…

Sora79: como recién estamos comenzando el semestre, no hay exámenes así que estoy aprovechando el tiempo libre,

Rosa 2308: Gracias por tus comentarios. Intento actualizar cada vez que puedo

Kuday: Espero hber cumplido con tu petición sobre reacción de adultos.

Mafe1022: Si Mai es la madre de Evin, jajaja

Akane. Tendor: He esperado tanto como yo tus acutalizaciones… Me dijiste que actualizarías seguido y nada, apenas llevas 3 capitulos.

Andy: Gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de no actualizar tan seguido…

EN FIN..GRACIAS A TODOS (AS)


	39. Chapter 39: Kyo se quedará

Kyo, preocupado por la situación comenzó a elevarse y quedó frente al ser que lo invitaba a rendirse, aún con el campo de energía se apartó de los soldados hasta un sitio despejado y descendió.

 **Evin, toma esto. Actívala cuando estés lejos de aquí**. Kyo puso sobre la mano de Evin la capsula con la nave. La niña lo miró asustada ¿Estaba proponiéndole que se marcharan sin él? Evin sacudió la cabeza negándose a hacerlo. **Las alcanzaré, pero tienen que alejarse**. Terminó de decirlo y sacó la única defensa que tenían. Tanto Evin como Liz se retiraron lo más que podían, miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Kyo con cabello color amarillo adoptando una posición de pelea, el muchacho pretendía pelear con aquel monstruo.

 **Sigamos Liz. Debemos dejar a Kyo o no peleará por estar pendiente de nosotras**. Evin limpió las lágrimas que tenían sus mejillas y continuó.

 **Te preocupas demasiado por ellas.** El enemigo miró con desprecio a las niñas que se alejaban de ellos. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia las dejaría para más tarde.

 **Una de ellas es mi hermana ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no nos dejas ir?** Preguntó Kyo

 **Mi nombre es Degra. Sólo quiero tu energía para volverme más poderoso.** Estiró los brazos hacia el frente, hizo una pequeña esfera negra que fue aumentando de tamaño.

Kyo lanzó un anillo de poder, técnica enseñada por su abuelo Vegeta. Los brazos de Degra quedaron atrapados, furioso levantó los brazos hasta romper los anillos que había hecho Kyo. El muchacho aprovechó ese momento para atacarlo, bajó sus brazos formó dos esferas de energía, luego las unió lanzándole la ráfaga de energía. Degra sin alcanzar a esquivarlo recibió el impacto, quedó tirado en el suelo nos segundos tratando de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó con dificultad y sonrió satisfecho, el ataque había sido poderoso pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo.

 **Debo reconocer que tus técnicas son bastante buenas pero, jamás podrás vencerme**. El individuo tomó impulso y con gran fuerza golpeó al niño lanzándolo lejos, sin esperar a que callera formó una bola de energía eléctrica que chocó con el cuerpo de Kyo.

El niño intentó ponerse en pie, tenía el brazo lastimado, si la pelea continuaba no resistiría. Levantó una mano para atacarlo nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido por otro ataque de Degra. Kyo cayó al suelo ya sin fuerzas, su enemigo era mucho más poderoso que él, no podría ganarle por la fuerza, tendría que formar un plan, pero estaba herido.

 **Ya es momento de terminar con este juego**. Degra comenzó a formar una nueva esfera de color negro, apuntó al niño que estaba aún en el suelo, cuando iba a lanzarla, una mano se atravesó en su camino para impedirlo, era Gokú y Trunks que aparecían en el campo de batalla.

 **¡Uf!, lo logramos.** Exclamó Gokú. **Tendrás que entrenar a Evin para estar preparados en situaciones como estas**.

 **¡Kyo!.** Trunks lo tomó en sus brazos, estaba muy golpeado, apenas podría ponerse en pié.

 **Toma Trunks.** Gokú le lanzó una semilla. Degra hizo un gesto de fastidio al sentirse desplazado e intentó atacar a quien tenía enfrente, sin embargo, Gokú lo esquivó.

 **Come esto.** Trunks puso la semilla en la boca de kyo. **Te felicito Kyo, hiciste un gran trabajo.** El muchacho recobró sus energías y tomó posición de defensa.

 **Gracias papá.** Kyo le sonrió orgulloso.

 **Pero eso no te librará de la paliza que te daré llegando a casa.** Advirtió Trunks con el ceño fruncido. Kyo bajó la cabeza avergonzado, había olvidado que estaba ahí por entrar al laboratorio de Bulma. Trunks se puso de pié y se concentró en la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar.

 **¿Quién eres tú?** Habló Gokú

 **Kyo ve con tu hermana, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.** Ordenó Trunks sin quitar la vista del enemigo. El ambiente estaba tenso,

 **Puedo ayudarlos, papá.** Discutió Kyo

 **Obedece, Kyo**. Dictaminó Trunks con enfado.

Kyo miró hacia los lados en busca de la energía de Evin y no se detuvo hasta encontrarse frente a la nave que ya estaba lista. Las niñas abrieron la entrada, pero Kyo se quedó vigilado y esperando la llegada de Gokú y Trunks.

 **¿Qué está pasando Kyo?** Preguntó Evin preocupada al ver las vestimentas de su hermano, maltratadas y con manchas de sangre, además estaba en la puerta mirando el horizonte como esperando algo.

 **Llegó papá y el señor Gokú**. Kyo le sonrió para calmarla.

Minutos después llegaron Gokú y Trunks. Gokú sonriente se dejó caer en el piso de la nave, mientras tanto Trunks se acomodó en el puesto del piloto, encendió la nave, apretó un botón, y de una compuerta que había en el suelo apareció un asiento igual a los otros. Los niños se acomodaron y abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad.

 **Tome asiento señor Gokú, pronto atravesaremos la atmosfera**. Habló Trunks al ver que Gokú continuaba en el piso con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando llegaron al espacio Trunks puso el piloto automático, se levantó del asiento y miró a los niños. Los tres bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

 **Están en problemas ¿Lo saben?** Preguntó Trunks


	40. Chapter 40: Gokú desapareció!

**Papá tenemos hambre, no hemos comido**. Evin interrumpió a Trunks. Él, enfadado aún, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar las cápsulas con comida, seleccionó dos y las activó en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el sitio. Los niños se acercaron hasta los alimentos y comenzaron a comer.

 **¡Comida!**. Exclamó Gokú como si no hubiese visto alimento en años. Tomó un gran pan de azúcar y se lo llevó a la boca. Los niños rieron entre ellos cuando vieron que Gokú se atoraba con el pan. **Me serviré un trozo de carne.** Fue lo primero que dijo cuando pudo respirar.

Trunks acomodó los platos sobre la mesa, se acomodó en un extremo y observó unos instantes, no sabía que aventuras habían pasado los pequeños en ese planeta, pero el estado maltratado de sus vestimentas decía mucho. Regresó al asiento del piloto y se concentró en el camino de regreso.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando Trunks notó que Gokú se levantó abruptamente del cojín donde estaba jugando con los niños.

 **¡Los encontré!** Vociferó con energía. Colocó un par de dedos sobre su frente. Trunks lo interrumpió comprendiendo que Gokú quería transportarse a algún sitio.

 **Señor Gokú**...

 **Dile a MIlk que volveré en unos días**. Fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar luego de verlo desaparecer en medio de la nada.

Bulma sacudió las manos para saludar a los recién llegados. Trunks, estacionó la nave respirando con alivio. Abrió la compuerta y bajó de inmediato.

 **Que bueno que están bien, niños malcriados**. Regañó Bulma cuando tuvo a los niños frente a ella, pero los abrazó con felicidad.

 **Mamá, la nave tiene poco combustible, pero está en perfectas condiciones**. Explicó Trunks entregando la capsula en las manos de Bulma.

 **Oh, gracias a Dios.** **Gokú y tu padre podrán viajar sin retraso** ….y ¿Gokú?

 **Dijo que avisáramos a Milk que llegaría en un par de días.**

 **¡¿Eso es todo?! Gokú siempre ocasionando problemas, ahora Milk se pondrá furiosa. ¿Qué hago?** Bulma se apartó con la capsula de la nave en busca del teléfono para comunicarle a Milk la nueva desaparición de Gokú, era mejor decirlo por teléfono que explicárselo en persona.

 **En cuanto a ustedes…vengan conmigo**. Trunks se dirigió a los pequeños que tenía al lado.

Avanzaron hasta la oficina, Trunks se quedó de pié frente a los culpables que no se atrevían a mirarlo. Detuvo la vista en cada uno, esperando a que uno de ellos se atreviera a hablar.

 **¿En qué estaban pensando cuando se les ocurrió entrar en el laboratorio?** Interrogó Trunks. Se detuvo detrás del sofá y colocó las manos en el respaldo. **Niños…**. Los niños se miraron entre ellos, si hablaban serían castigados, pero si no lo hacían sería peor. **Muy bien ¿Cómo entraron al laboratorio?** Preguntó Trunks regresando al interrogatorio.

 **Papá, yo… lo lamento…** se escucharon las palabras de Kyo. Trunks frunció el ceño, sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese niño sabía la clave del laboratorio de Bulma.

 **Evin y Liz, esperen fuera**. Trunks esperó que las niñas salieran para continuar. **¿Por qué motivo entraste al laboratorio?**

 **Quería saber si mi nave ya estaba lista para regresar, pero no la vi. Sólo encontré esa gran nave y quise verla por dentro**. Contestó el niño de inmediato.

 **Comprendo. Tu nave está lista, pero nos falta el combustible que utilizaron. Mi madre extrajo una muestra y ya debe haberla analizado. Kyo…** Trunks se acercó al muchacho y tocó su hombro… **entiendo tus deseos de volver, pero debiste preguntarme y no ingresar sin autorización**. **Espero que desde ahora seas más precavido.** Esperó que el niño asintiera y continuó **Supongo que no es la primera vez que te encuentras en una situación como esta y ya debes saber lo que tienes que hacer**. Trunks se detuvo junto al escritorio con los brazos cruzados, esperando la respuesta de Kyo. El niño colocó sus manos en el borde del escritorio y esperó que comenzara. Esa era la postura que tomaba cuando sus padres lo castigaban. Trunks respiró con paciencia, no quería golpear a Kyo pero, se lo merecía, al igual que las niñas que estaban fuera. Tomó el cinturón que había dejado sobre el escritorio, se acercó hasta el niño para tocar su hombro y comenzó. Kyo cerró los ojos con fuerza ante cada cinturonazo que llegaba a su pantalón. Con el cuarto azote, Kyo sintió que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, quiso retirar las manos del escritorio para secarlas, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

 **Papá.** Murmuró, esperando que Trunks se detuviera.

 **Lo siento Kyo, pero no me detendré aún**. Contestó Trunks dándole un nuevo cinturonazo, Kyo apretó sus labios para no llorar, intentó esquivar un poco el golpe, luego sintió dos azotes seguidos, que lo llevaron a emitir un quejido. Trunks lo apartó del escritorio y lo miró, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, la respiración estaba entrecortada, en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, aún así, a pesar de la paliza, en ningún momento elevó su energía para disminuir el dolor. **Espérame haré pasar a Evin y Liz** ,

 **¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación? por favor.** Kyo no pudo disimular su voz entrecortada, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado.

 **Está bien Kyo, después hablaremos**. El padre le permitió retirarse, para el muchacho era difícil todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas.

Trunks abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Evin y Liz. Las niñas entraron y cruzaron miradas con Kyo, los ojos enrojecidos del muchacho le dieron una pista de lo que les esperaba.

Kyo tragó saliva, empuñó las manos y dobló en el pasillo rumbo al lago del patio. Se sentó en el borde e intentó calmarse. Tomó unas piedrecillas para lanzarlas al agua, hasta que una pequeña ave se paró a unos pasos de él, comió unas semillas del suelo, impidiendo que Kyo continuara con su juego. El niño fastidiado, se recostó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos completamente cansado.

 **Pensé que estarías en tu habitación**. Trunks se sentó junto a Kyo recostándose en la misma posición que estaba el niño.

 **¿Estoy castigado?** Preguntó Kyo con preocupación

 **No, no lo estás**.

 **Me gusta el lago**. Kyo miró la ventana de la habitación de su hermana y continuó. **Disciplinaste a Evin ¿cierto?** Trunks asintió con la cabeza **. Ella intentó impedir que entrara, pero yo insistí.** Terminó de hablar fijando la vista en su padre.

 **Pero no la obligaste a entrar, ella lo hizo por su cuenta. Estuvo en peligro al igual que Liz y tú.**

 **Lo lamento mucho papá.** Kyo abrazó a Trunks y comenzó a llorar, desahogándose por toda la tensión que había tenido durante esas últimas horas. **Casi nos asesinan, fueron despiadados**.

 **Ya terminó, no llores, Kyo.** Trunks secó las lágrimas del muchacho y le sonrió.

 **Gracias, señor.** Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Milk, acompañada de Número 18 descendía frente a ellos, interrumpiendo el momento…

Debo confesar que me costó mucho escribir este capítulo. Esta historia la inicié con spank a pedido de mi amiga akane y ahora que ella tiene su propia historia quería retirar el spank de la mia. Sin embargo... Espero les haya gustado. **A PROPOSITO HARÉ UN CAPITULO MÁS Y TERMINA.**


End file.
